Lacrimosa
by Evil - My demon
Summary: Fúnebre Aquele Dia, Onde Nas Cinzas Se Levantará, O Homem Culpado Para Ser Julgado, Deus Tem Misericórdia Por Ele, Gentil Senhor Jesus, Pede-lhes Descanço Eterno , Ámen.// Tal como os humanos,o odio dos Imortais está entre si. ItaHina...
1. Lacrimosa

Ok, o meu segundo Fic. É sobre vampiros.

Vai haver algumas mudanças da série.

Hanabi é mais velha que Hinata.

Kakashi não usa máscara e não tem Sharingan.

Kurenai, Itachi e Sasuke são trigémeos.

Ino e Deidara são irmãos.

Sakura e Gaara são gémeos e filhos de Orochimaru O.O. Temari e Kankuro não têm nada a ver com Gaara.

Avisos:… hentai, violação e sangue.

Pares são:

ItaHina – Principal.

Secundários:

NejiTema

KakaKure

E um pouco de NejiHina

Naruto não me pertence… Blá, Blá, Blá.

* * *

Capitulo um

Lacrimosa.

_**Lacrimosa**_

Hyuga Hinata não sabia o que dizer.

A sua irmã mais velha estava linda, com o seu vestido branco, da cor das mais puras pérolas, deslizava com uma cauda pelo chão frio, como uma cascata de neve. O véu era quase tão longo como a cauda do vestido, cobrindo o cabelo castanho da Hyuga mais velha. O rosto da jovem mulher estava cuidadosamente pintado, tornando-a mais bela do que já era. Olhos brancos, da cor do tecido que ela vestia naquele momento, mostravam tristeza, dor e mágoa.

Não era suposto aqueles olhos mostrarem aqueles sentimentos. Deveriam mostrar antes a alegria, excitação… felicidade.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Hyuga Hinata não sabia o que dizer.

Hanabi olhava para o espelho, bela, porém, triste. Iria casar-se. Casar-se com um homem que não amava.

_ N-nee-chan…

Hanabi colocou os olhos na sua irmã. Ao fazê-lo sentiu o seu coração a partir-se mais um bocado. Quando Hinata fizesse dezoito, dali a dois anos, sofreria o mesmo que a irmã estava a sofrer naquele horrível e desprezível momento.

Era a última coisa que Hanabi queria. A sua irmãzinha merecia ser feliz, amar e ser amada.

Hanabi olhou para as criadas, que continuavam a arranjar o vestido. Tinha que estar tudo perfeito naquele dia.

_ Vão. – Ordenou Hanabi friamente – Quero ficar a sós com a minha irmã.

As servas anuíram, rapidamente saindo do quarto apressadamente. A porta fechou-se com suavidade e o silêncio reinou sobre a divisão.

Hinata mordeu o seu carnudo lábio, juntando as delicadas mãos num gesto nervoso.

_ Hinata… Imouto… - O coração da Hyuga mais nova rasgou-se ao ouvir os lamentos de Hanabi – É hoje o dia em que a felicidade partirá para longe…

_ N-nee-chan… v-vá lá. Não p-pode s-ser assim t-tão mau… T-tenho a certeza q-que Ibiki-san t-te fará feliz… - Gaguejou a mais nova, um hábito que tinha desde pequenina.

Hanabi sentou-se no banco, lutando para que as lágrimas não caíssem.

_ Hinata… não compreendes… mas eu não quero que compreendas, não quero que passes o que estou a passar. – Colocou os olhos brancos na sua irmã – Mereces casar com um homem que ames. Mereces ter alguém que te abrace e sussurre o seu amor por ti. Mereces um homem que te ame tanto que dará a vida por ti. – Hanabi ergueu o braço, passando os dedos brancos pela suave face da irmã mais nova – Mereces ter um homem a quem entregas o corpo por amor e não por obrigação de esposa.

Hinata sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, e lutou em vão para que estas não escorressem pelo rosto bonito.

_ N-nee-chan…

_**Dies illa**_

Não se ouvia qualquer som na igreja. Hinata poderia jurar que todos os convidados tinham morrido em pé se não fosse pelo facto de os ver respirar.

No altar delicada e trabalhosamente enfeitado com flores, o padre ajeitava as suas vistosas vestes.

Ibiki, o noivo de Hanabi, também já estava presente, ficando em frente do padre, transportando um ar arrogante no seu rosto com cicatrizes.

Hinata não gostava muito de Ibiki. Achava-o desagradável, frio, arrogante e com pouca consideração pelas mulheres. Além disso tinha idade suficiente para ser pai de Hanabi. Mas era dono de uma enorme percentagem de terrenos, possuindo várias casas e uma enorme fortuna. Candidato ideal, no ponto de vista do pai das raparigas Hyuga.

A rapariga ajeitou o seu modesto vestido azul, esperando pelo momento em que a sua irmã entrasse pelas portas da igreja. Ao seu lado, Hyuga Hiashi contemplava a igreja, tentando ver se existia algum erro e imperfeição. Sorriu satisfeito quando notou que tudo estava perfeito.

Tinha que estar. Era o casamento entre duas famílias riquíssimas.

Os portões de madeira da igreja abriram-se lentamente e a suave música começou a tocar.

Hanabi entrou na casa sagrada, caminhando elegantemente pelo tapete vermelho. Faltava aquele sorriso maravilhoso que ela costumava fazer, o brilho dos seus olhos brancos.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior. A sua irmã estava tão infeliz, tão miserável. Olhou para o noivo de Hanabi, que olhava para a rapariga vestida de branco com desejo. Hinata prendeu a respiração. Não era desejo por alguém que se ama. Era um simples desejo carnal, ao ver um jovem mulher tão bela como Hanabi.

Hinata viu pelos olhos brancos de Hanabi que esta morrera por dentro.

_**Qua resurget ex falvilla**_

Passaram dois meses. Dois meses desde que Hinata vira a sua irmã mais velha. Sentia saudades de Hanabi. Saudades das conversas, dos passeios, das brincadeiras. Sentia-se só. Perguntava-se constantemente se ela estaria bem, se Ibiki a tratava como deve ser.

Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentada, colocando o livro que lia em cima da mesa. Talvez poderia perguntar ao seu pai se haveria alguma possibilidade de visitar a sua irmã.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores frios da mansão dos Hyuga. Quadros estáticos de antepassados estavam expostos nas paredes brancas, mostrando todos rostos gelados e inexpressivos, com olhos brancos como a neve. Olhos dos Hyuga.

Hinata tentou ignorar os olhos frios dos seus antepassados e continuou a avançar até ao escritório do seu pai.

Ergueu a mão, pronta para bater á porta.

_... não levou a bem, senhor.

Hinata paralisou ao ouvir as palavras, baixou o braço, querendo ouvir a conversa.

_ Não irei entregar as minhas terras a uma criatura tão desprezível como aquela. – Disse a voz fria do seu pai.

_ Na minha opinião deveríamos chamar os Uchiha.

_Uchiha?_

Hinata não sabia quem eram. Nunca tinha ouvido tal nome.

_ Não irei entregar a segurança da minha propriedade nas mãos de uma mulher. Seria imprudente. – Hinata conseguia ouvir a indignação na voz de Hiashi – O que sabe uma mulher para além de cuidar de crianças e tratar do marido? Nada.

Era a vez de Hinata ficar indignada. Ela sabia muito mais do que cuidar de crianças e tratar de um marido! Ela deveria ser uma das pessoas mais sábias da casa, estudara tanto, lera todos os livros da biblioteca e chorava por mais!

_ Senhor, Kurenai-san nunca age sozinha. Está sempre acompanhada pelos irmãos. Seria prudente chamá-los.

_ Não. Eles são criaturas tão desprezíveis como aquele Orochimaru. Vai, monta a guarda.

_ Sim senhor.

A porta abriu-se e Hinata fitou Kotetsu, o chefe da guarda dos Hyuga. Ele fez uma pequena vénia antes de continuar a caminhar.

Hinata suspirou e entrou dentro do limpo e arrumado escritório do seu pai, que a fitou friamente.

_ Hinata. – Fez ele num tom monótono como cumprimento – Desejas algo?

A rapariga anuiu fracamente, aproximando-se um pouco da secretária de Hiashi.

_ Tou-san, q-queria s-saber se a-algum dia p-poderia visitar H-Hanabi-nee-chan…

Hiashi fitou a sua filha mais nova durante algum tempo, olhos brancos como o puro gelo analisando a rapariga. Hinata estremeceu, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada.

_ Mandarei uma mensagem a Ibiki, anunciar que os visitarás dentro de cinco dias.

Hinata sorriu, contente. Veria a sua irmã.

**Judicandus homo réus**

Hanabi não estava feliz. Na verdade, parecia mais miserável que nunca. Emagrecera consideravelmente, ficando as roupas largas, como se pertencessem a outra pessoa.

Ibiki tinha ido a algum lado, fazendo sabe Kami o quê. Hinata sentava-se num banco em frente da irmã, que a olhava sem qualquer vida nas pérolas brancas.

Hinata mexeu-se nervosamente na cadeira, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada pelo olhar fixo da irmã mais velha. Tirou uma madeixa azul escura do rosto, engolindo se em seco.

_ Hanabi-nee-chan….

Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a olhar para a janela.

O que acontecera a Hanabi? Porque estava ela assim, tão triste, tão… miserável…? Aquele homem tinha roubado a vida que a alma de Hanabi continha.

_**Lacrimosa dies illa**_

_ É maravilhoso que nos tenha visitado, Hinata-san.

Estavam a jantar. As criadas colocavam a comida na mesa, tentando ao máximo afastar-se dos olhares de desejo carnal vindos do seu senhor.

Hinata tentou não se sentir enojada por tais olhares vindos de Ibiki. Não teria o homem qualquer decência?

_ Está a gostar da sua estadia?

Hinata anuiu, enfiando o bocado de peixe na boca. Na verdade estava a odiar cada momento passado naquela casa. Sua vontade era pegar em Hanabi e levá-la para longe. Longe daquela vida, daquela casa, daquele homem nojento.

_ O seu pai disse-me que já lera a biblioteca inteira. É verdade?

Hinata odiava a voz dele. Odiava a forma como ele falava, como ele a olhava.

_ S-sim…

_ Estudiosa, então, não é? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso arrogante no seu feio rosto – Ler tantos livros não é demasiado para a cabeça de uma mulher?

Hinata franziu o sobrolho, indignada.

_ A-a cabeça das mulheres não é menos q-que a dos homens, Ibiki-san. – Ela reprimiu um sorriso. Quase não gaguejara.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, obviamente não estava habituado que as mulheres lhe respondessem.

_ E que mais sabe, Hinata-san?

_ M-matemática, filosofia, h-história, um pouco de a-artes, algo de agricultura…

_ Interessante. – Interrompeu Ibiki, claramente irritado. Passou o guardanapo de pano pelos lábios, limpando-os dos resíduos de comida – Parece que sebe muito, Hinata-san. É pena que Hanabi não tenha esses conhecimentos.

Hanabi não respondeu, limitando-se a comer lentamente, como se não tivesse vontade. Hinata pestanejou, antes de semicerrar os olhos.

_ Nee-chan sempre foi aquela que me ajudava numa dúvida. Ela é tão sábia quanto eu. Se não mais ainda.

Ele tomou um rosto inexpressivo, colocando o copo com Sake na mesa. Hinata prendeu a respiração, intimidada pelo olhar do homem.

_**Qua resurget ex falvilla**_

_ Nee-chan?

Bateu á porta. Ibiki tinha saído naquela noite, dizendo que voltaria no dia seguinte. Hinata achava aquela uma oportunidade perfeita para tentar recuperar um pouco da alma perdida da irmã.

_ Nee-chan, a-abre a porta. – Ouviu algo do outro lado, como um choro de dor.

Sem mais rodeios, abriu a porta, paralisando.

Hanabi estava apenas com uma modesta peça de roupa interior, mas que deixava os seus braços totalmente á mostra. Nódoas negras cobriam a pele docemente branca da rapariga mais velha, que tratava das feridas com um pouco de óleo curativo.

_ N-nee-chan! O que é que se passou contigo?

_ Fecha a porta!

Hinata anuiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Correu para ao pé da cama, sentando-se ao lado da irmã. Agarrou um dos braços feridos com delicadeza, observando as nódoas negras.

_ Quando não queremos satisfazer os seus desejos ele trata-nos assim.

As palavras da Hyuga mais velha suaram fracas, dolorosas. Hinata mordeu o lábio com força, desejando agarrar na faca mais longa e afiada e espeta-la no peito de Ibiki, obrigá-lo a morrer da forma mais dolorosa possível.

_ T-tens que dizer ao pai!

_ Não! Eu não quero a pena daquele homem. Eles os dois são a mesma coisa. Provavelmente irá dizer-me que estou a falhar como esposa e que a culpa é minha. – Baixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão com lágrimas a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto – Se calhar tem razão.

_ Como pode ele ter razão? – Perguntou Hinata exasperada – Como pode alguém dizer que isto é culpa tua? Não és tu! É ele! Eu… eu tenho que te tirar daqui!

Hanabi abanou a cabeça tristemente.

_ Não vale a pena, Imouto. Não te metas. Não te quero ver magoada.

_ M-mas…

_ Deixa.

_**Judicandus homo réus**_

Hinata abraçou a irmã com força, tentando reprimir as lágrimas. Hanabi retribuiu com o mesmo desespero, como se não quisesse largar a rapariga mais nova.

_ Adeus, Hinata. – Murmurou a mais velha – Faz boa viagem querida e doce Imouto.

_ Nee-chan…

Afastaram-se. Hinata mordeu o lábio, reprimindo as lágrimas dolorosamente. Não queria deixar a sua Nee-chan com aquele homem horrível.

Ibiki sorriu-lhe com alguma arrogância, e Hinata teve vontade de lhe atirar com o seu mais grosso livro.

_ Faça uma óptima viagem, minha cunhada. – Disse ele, pegando-lhe na mão e dando-lhe um pequeno beijo.

Hinata reprimiu um vómito ao sentir os lábios nojentos daquele homem tocar-lhe nas costas da mão.

_ O-obrigada. – Murmurou, forçando um sorriso.

_**Huic ergo parce Deus**_

O seu pai andavam ainda mais distante que antes. Gritava constantemente para os guardas, como se tivesse medo que algo fosse atacar a qualquer momento.

Hinata não entendia tal comportamento, mas quando perguntava o seu pai apenas lhe dizia friamente que tal assunto não era com ela.

Ela não percebia a razão para tal frieza. Era mais que evidente que o homem estava preocupado com alguma coisa, e deveria ser séria. Constantemente a falar como poderia vencer aquilo sem a ajuda dos Uchiha, e que conseguiria passar por os problemas sem ter aquela mulher de olhos vermelhos a estragar as suas coisas.

Hinata não sabia de que raio estava o seu pai a falar, não sabia quem eram os Uchiha e nem sabia se existiam pessoas com olhos vermelhos, mas pelos vistos era gente que Hiashi queria afastada o mais possível.

Infelizmente, Hiashi não a deixara visitar Hanabi mais nenhuma vez. Dizia que era demasiado perigoso fazer viagem tão longa e quando ela lhe perguntava qual era o perigo e dizia que era ele quem mandava, e Hinata não iria visitar a irmã

Sentada no alpendre de madeira, Hinata lia um dos livros da biblioteca. Era novo e ela devorava-o com os olhos com uma fome voraz. Tinha acabado de anoitecer e uma lamparina tinha sido acesa para a ajudar na leitura.

_... Se assim o deseja, não seremos responsáveis pelas consequências.

Ela paralisou ao ouvir a desconhecida voz. Era tão profunda, rouca, sedutora. Hinata olhou para a porta de entrada, perguntando-se de quem visitara o seu pai. A porta abriu-se e ela prendeu a respiração.

Era o homem mais belo que ela alguma vez tinha visto. O seu rosto era prefeito, com delicados ângulos angelicais. A sua pele era branca, pálida e parecia ser estranhamente suave para pertencer a alguém do sexo masculino. O seu cabelo era longo, preso com um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, negro como a escuridão que os rodeava. E os seus olhos… vermelhos. Tão sangrentos como a morte.

Hiashi vinha atrás do jovem homem desconhecido, olhando-o friamente.

_ Nunca pedi a vossa ajuda, Uchiha. Vai! Vai e diz á tua irmã que nunca necessitarei do auxilio de alguém como ela.

Hinata pestanejou. Então aquilo era um Uchiha… perguntava-se se todos os outros seriam incrivelmente belos como o que estava presente.

O Uchiha olhou para Hiashi, olhos vermelhos brilhando ferozmente. O chefe Hyuga engoliu em seco.

_ A vossa espécie continua tão arrogante que às vezes me pergunto porque é que vos ajudamos. – Murmurou ele com frieza – És louco, se pensas que vencerás aquele homem com os teus patéticos guardas.

Hiashi não parecia ter resposta perante tal comentário. Olhou para o chão, fechando o punho.

_ Arranjarei uma maneira. Agora vai, não quero os da tua laia nas minhas terras.

E entrou dentro de casa, fechando a porta com violência. Tanto o homem como Hinata pestanejaram com a rudeza do Hyuga.

Com um suspiro silencioso, Hinata ergueu-se, decidindo que deveria pedir desculpas ao desconhecido pelo comportamento do seu pai. Quase saltou quando reparou que os olhos vermelhos do homem já estavam postos nela. Ainda á um centésimo de segundo estavam na porta!

_ Hum… Peço d-desculpa pelo c-comportamento do m-meu pai, senhor. – Murmurou, olhando para o chão. Sentiu as faces aquecerem e sabia que estava a corar. – E-ele tem estado sob m-muita pressão.

O homem não disse nada por alguns momentos, limitando-se a analisa-la atentamente. Começou a afastar-se, caminhando com elegância em direcção da escuridão que se fazia nos campos.

_ Que pena. – Ouviu ela – O único humano decente neste sítio e vai ser chacinado.

Hinata não entendeu aquelas palavras. Viu o homem desaparecer no escuro, não deixando qualquer vestígio da sua gloriosa presença.

_**Pie Jesu domine**_

Ibiki tinha vindo fazer uma visita, enojando Hinata com a sua mera presença. Não tinha trazido Hanabi, mas entregou a todos a noticia que achava maravilhosa.

_ Hanabi engravidou! – Disse ele orgulhosamente, fazendo Hiashi sorrir e Hinata quase vomitar. Kami sabe as dores que a sua irmã deve ter passado para que aquele homem conseguisse colocar as suas sementes no seu ventre. – Deve estar por volta de quatro meses. Tenho sérias esperanças que seja um rapaz.

Hiashi suspirou, o seu sorriso alargando-se. Hinata calculou que a notícia fosse um pouco confortante para o seu pai, apesar de ela achar absolutamente nojento.

_ Maravilhoso… absolutamente maravilhoso. Tenho esperanças de que daqui a alguns meses estará Hinata na mesma situação…

A dita rapariga prendeu a respiração com as palavras do pai. O quê? Já tinha o homem escolhido um noivo para ela? Era também um homem velho, mal criado e nojento? Com a sorte dela, provavelmente seria.

_ Hinata. – Fez Hiashi friamente, fazendo com que a rapariga erguesse o olhar para ele – Vai até á biblioteca ler alguma coisa. Tenho assuntos a tratar com o Ibiki-san.

_ Hai, Tou-san.

Ela levantou-se, caminhando até á porta. Reparou no desejo carnal que impregnava os olhos de Ibiki.

_**Dona Eis**_

A noite ia alta. A lua cheia, esfera branca iluminando a escuridão matreira.

Hinata levantou-se da sua cama, tendo a boca seca e a implorar por água. Calçou os seus chinelos para não arrefecer os pés com o gelado chão da sua casa. Caminhou até uma cadeira que estava situada no canto do quarto e pegou no roupão, cobrindo o corpo pobremente vestido.

Abriu a porta, fechando-a em seguida na forma mais silenciosa que conseguiu. Caminhou por entre os corredores escuros da mansão do seu pai. Não necessitava de lamparina, pois as grandes janelas recebiam a fraca luz pérola do luar, iluminado debilmente o interior da enorme casa.

Tentava ignorar os olhares gélidos e estáticos dos seus antepassados, que na escuridão da noite ficavam ainda mais sombrios nos seus quadros pintados há tanto tempo.

Chegou á porta da cozinha, surpresa por notar que vinha uma luz de lá de dentro. Estaria alguém acordado? Não era normal.

_ P-por favor… deixe-me em paz! – Era um pedido choroso, vindo de Sasame, uma criada ruiva não muito mais velha que Hinata.

_ Vá lá, queridinha… - A voz nojenta de Ibiki – Abre-te para mim. Sabes que queres isto tanto quanto eu.

_ Não!

Ao ouvir o choro desesperado de Sasame, Hinata não se conteve e abriu a porta de repente. Ibiki largou a pobre rapariga, que correu assustada para trás de Hinata, agarrando-se á sua senhora.

Ibiki pestanejou um pouco, antes de se aperceber que era só Hinata.

_ Hinata-san, o que faz por aqui a estas horas?

A fúria da rapariga era tão grande que ela esqueceu qualquer timidez.

_ O mesmo poderia perguntar-lhe, Ibiki-san. - Respondeu a rapariga friamente.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso arrogante, encostando-se á mesa da cozinha com os braços cruzados. Hinata queria fazer tantas coisas horríveis com aquele homem. Coisas que o fizessem gritar de agonia, implorar para que ela o matasse de vez.

_ Estava apenas a ter uma conversa inofensiva com a jovem Sasame. Não é minha cara?

Sasame encolheu-se de medo, agarrando-se com mais força a Hinata, que semicerrou os olhos em direcção do homem.

_ Sasame-chan. – Disse Hinata calmamente – Vai para o teu quarto.

_ Hinata-sama…

_ Vai.

A rapariga anuiu, indecisa se deveria deixar a sua senhora sozinha com tal desprezível homem. Mas o olhar de Hinata dizia-lhe que não tinha escolha senão obedecer.

Hinata cruzou os braços por cima do peito, olhando para o cunhado com frieza.

_ Qual é a razão de tal comportamento?

_ Ela é bonita e eu desejo-a. Simples.

Ela semicerrou os olhos, sentindo nojo pelo homem que estava á sua frente.

_ Como pode ser tão egoísta que tenta tirar a inocência a um pobre rapariga? Já não chega o facto de ter estragado a vida da minha irmã, também quer fazer com que as minhas servas nunca se casem? A virgindade é algo muito importante para as mulheres.

_ E o dever das mulheres é servir um homem. Quem quer que seja. Eu sou um homem e aquela rapariga é uma mulher. Ou seja, tem de me servir. – Ele aproximou-se dela e tocou-lhe na bochecha, acariciando-a lentamente. Hinata reprimiu o vómito. – Tal como Hinata-san tem de me servir – Desceu a mão pelo pescoço até chegar ao seio, apalpando-o vorazmente.

Foi um reflexo. O seu joelho levantou-se violentamente, batendo no meio das pernas de Ibiki, que ficou sem fôlego e largou-a, levando as mãos até ao local.

_ O senhor é nojento!

Agarrou num jarro e atirou-lhe para cima, partindo-o em cacos. Virou-se e correu para a segurança do seu quarto, traçando a porta mal entrara.

_**Requiem**_

Hinata olhou para a lua. Tinham passado dois dias depois do seu encontro com o cunhado na cozinha. Não referira nada disso ao seu pai, tinha sempre os olhos postos no homem, para ver se ele não fazia nada com a pobre Sasame.

Suspirando, a jovem rapariga Hyuga fechou os seus olhos de pérola. Por momentos, o bonito rosto do Uchiha que aparecera dias atrás passou-lhe pela mente e ela sentiu-se corar. Como era possível que alguém fosse tão bonito?

Abriu os olhos de novo, pegando no livro que estava a ler antes de se distrair com a estática lua. Entrou no mundo de imaginação que o monte de folhas escritas lhe proporcionava, voando para longe da realidade.

Um estrondo vindo do outro lado da mansão acordou-a do seu mundo de fantasia, fazendo com que ela deixasse cair o livro.

Levantou-se com uma corrida, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Os corredores estavam mais gelados que o habitual. Era um gelo diferente, um frio sem vida. A temperatura da morte.

Respirando pesadamente, Hinata caminhou com passos silenciosos, notando que os olhares frios e estáticos dos quadros dos seus antepassados diziam-lhe em silêncio que fugisse. Mas ela não o fez, nunca o faria. Tinha que saber o que se passava. Qual era a razão de tal barulho estridente.

Chegou até ao escritório do seu pai, tremendo de frio e medo. Estavam pessoas para lá daquela porta fechada, ela sentia e ouvia o respirar ofegante. Engoliu e seco e estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, mas uma voz paralisou-a.

_ Hum… era obvio que ele não deveria ter feito aquilo. Já viste, Hyuga, o que aconteceu ao teu querido cunhado?

Hinata nunca tinha ouvido voz mais fria e cruel em toda a sua curta vida. Tal voz fez com que os seus cabelos longos se eriçassem, e as suas mãos tremeram inutilmente, com suores frios escorrer-lhe pelo corpo.

_ Deverias ter-me entregue as terras quando eu te pedi, Hyuga. Assim deixava-te viver a tua patética vida. – Ouve uma pausa e Hinata prendeu a respiração – Kabuto, abre a porta para o nosso convidado, por favor.

A porta abriu-se e Hinata deu um passo para trás, tentando escapar. Uma mão pálida agarrou-lhe o pulso e ela viu-se a olhar para um jovem e belo rapaz de cabelos de prata, que a puxou para dentro do escritório com alguma violência.

Hinata pensou que iria vomitar de horror.

No chão jazia os corpos de Ibiki e Kotetsu, desfeitos, mutilados. Sangue escorria pelo chão escuro de madeira, encharcando a cara carpete que o seu pai tanto gostava.

Hiashi estava preso á cadeira, em frente de um estranho homem de cabelos longos e olhos dourados.

O homem sorriu-lhe docemente, fazendo o seu estômago revoltar-se violentamente.

_ Bem, bem… o que temos nós aqui? – Fez o homem de olhos de ouro enquanto se aproximava da rapariga – Tu deves ser a filhinha de Hiashi, não é?

_ Não lhe toques! – Gritou Hiashi quando o estranho homem levantou a mão para tocar na face de Hinata.

Ela afastou a mão branca do estranho com violência, enojada por ser tocada por alguém que matava pessoas de uma maneira tão horrível.

_ Hum… é brava, a rapariga. – Comentou o homem com um sorriso malicioso – Tens uma filha muito bonita, Hyuga. Uma bela, delicada mas brava flor. – Ele virou os olhos para Hiashi, o seu sorriso alargando-se até ficar sombrio – Sabes… acho que matar-te não será suficiente. Porque é que eu não te dou um pequeno espectáculo com a tua filhinha?

Ambos os Hyuga esbugalharam os olhos com horror.

Hinata viu-se ser agarrada por uma força incrível e foi atirada para cima da secretária, lançando um pequeno grito de susto e dor. Sentiu algo pesado em cima dela e abriu os olhos.

Aqueles olhos de ouro miravam-na com luxúria. Vários tipos de luxúria. Hinata sentiu-se ser invadida pelo pânico e tentou lutar, esbracejando violentamente, mas em vão. O homem tinha uma força tremenda e parecia conseguir prever cada movimento que ela fazia. Rapidamente as suas mãos femininas foram guilhotinadas por uma maior, enquanto a outra arrancava-lhe com violência o tecido da sua roupa.

_ NÃO! PÁRA! DEIXA-A EM PAZ, ELA NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISTO! – Berrou Hiashi, horrorizado por ver a sua filhinha a ser maltratada daquela maneira tão cruel.

O homem de olhos dourados não respondeu, limitando-se a sorrir com malícia. A sua mão livre apalpou o firme seio de Hinata, e ela gritou de dor e nojo. Ela não queria estar ali, não queria perder a sua inocência para um homem que nem sequer conhecia.

_ Pare! Por favor! – Pediu num choro desesperado.

O sorriso do homem alargou-se e Hinata abriu a boca em choque, dor e agonia.

Ele era horrivelmente grande dentro dela, rasgando-a e mutilando-a violentamente, enquanto se mexia com movimentos rápidos e certeiros. A voz fugira-lhe, chocada com a imensa dor que sentia no corpo. Lágrimas brilhantes escorreram pelo seu rosto e algures no fundo da sua mente continuava a ouvir as súplicas do seu pai.

Finalmente sentiu aquela coisa horrível sair de dentro dela e pensou que a agonia passaria, que agora a matariam.

Gritou com um novo tipo de dor ao sentir os dentes afiados do homem de olhos de Ouro espetaram-se no seu pescoço, chupando a vida em si.

Como se Kami tivesse ouvido as suas preces, a escuridão levou-a dali para fora, apagando dores e gritos.

_**Dona Eis Requiem**_

Orochimaru sorriu, virando costas aos corpos presentes no escritório. Limpou os lábios, apagando os restos de sangue de Hyuga Hiashi. Saiu pela porta, olhando para o seu ajudante.

_ Kabuto, certifica-te que estão todos mortos.

O rapaz de cabelos brancos anuiu, observando o seu mestre sair da divisão. Olhou em volta, passando os olhos negros como o carvão nos cadáveres presente.

Utilizando a sua avançada audição, Kabuto procurou algum batimento cardíaco. O cheiro a sangue fresco era forte, escorrendo lentamente pelo chão e secretária.

Paralisou, ouvindo um som lento e profundo.

_Thum… thum… Thum… thum…_

A rapariga. A rapariga ainda vivia. Aproximou-se da secretária sangrenta, onde Hinata jazia de olhos ligeiramente abertos, vidrados, sem vida. Não respirava, mas o seu coração batia. Se tal coisa acontecia então algo iria acontecer.

Ela deixaria de ser humana.

Pegou numa faca, não querendo morder as coisas que o seu mestre mordera. Ergueu a arma de metal, pronto para arrancar a cabeça da rapariga de cabelos azuis. Prendeu a respiração.

Ela era tão bela, mesmo com o pescoço mutilado e o corpo violado. Tão bela, delicada. Uma flor. Tal beleza não deveria ser destruída.

Guardou a faca, fechando os olhos escuros por momentos.

Virou costas ao corpo quase sem vida da rapariga.

Percorreu os corredores da mansão lentamente, saindo pela porta principal, onde Orochimaru o esperava com um sorriso.

_ Então?

_ Estão todos mortos, senhor.

O homem de olhos dourados sorriu e fez sinal com a cabeça para o rapaz o seguir. Ambos começaram a correr, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite.

No meio dos cadáveres frescos onde o sangue escorria gloriosamente, um grito de pura agonia ecoou, pois o corpo de quem o lançara morria para abrir as portas para a imortalidade.

_**Amen**_

* * *

Primeiro capitulo! Gostaram, não gostaram?

Vou demorar mais com esta história porque "A cor do Gelo" é a prioridade.

Até ao próximo!

Bjs

Evil

P.s: O negrito é o substituto das linhas de passagem. São os liricos da Musica "Lacrimosa" de Mozart.


	2. Dies illa

Ok, o meu segundo Fic. É sobre vampiros.

Vai haver algumas mudanças da série.

Hanabi é mais velha que Hinata.

Kakashi não usa máscara e não tem Sharingan.

Kurenai, Itachi e Sasuke são trigémeos.

Ino e Deidara são irmãos.

Sakura e Gaara são gémeos e filhos de Orochimaru O.O. Temari e Kankuro não têm nada a ver com Gaara.

Avisos:… hentai, violação e sangue.

Pares são:

ItaHina – Principal.

Secundários:

KakaKure

E um pouco de NejiHina

Naruto não me pertence… Blá, Blá, Blá.

* * *

Capitulo dois

Dies illa

_**Cano Tasay Noni, Cano Nimono**_

A chuva escorria pesadamente, caindo no chão com os seus sons característicos. Várias figuras vestidas de negro rodeando e segundo um caixão preto, rostos melancólicos e chorosos, lamentando a terrível perda.

O dia estava cinzento, como se a alegria tivesse sido sugada pela morte. O sol escondera-se atrás das espessas nuvens que choravam abertamente.

Os passos eram lentos, chocalhando nas poças de água, que naquele dia sem cor ficava com um tom de prata.

Três figuras observavam o choroso funeral. Situavam-se por cima de um prédio, mirando sem rodeios o grupo lento e lamurioso.

Dois homens e uma mulher. Os três tão vestidos de negro como os que participavam no funeral que observavam. Dois homens altos, ambos de cabelos prateados. Um com olhos negros, uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo. Os seus cabelos, mesmo com a chuva, eram desalinhados, subindo e descendo num complicado penteado. O outro tinha olhos violeta. Os cabelos, ao contrário do outro, eram mais cuidados, puxados para trás, num estilo elegante. A mulher era mais baixa, tão pálida como os companheiros. Cabelo liso, longo, num tom azul-escuro, brilhante e suave. Os seus olhos eram brancos, condizendo com a sua pele fria e macia.

O homem de olhos violeta sorriu quase maliciosamente, colocando as mãos no ensopado casaco.

_ Mas que belo dia… perfeito para a merda de um funeral.

_ Não digas palavrões, Hidan. Estás num funeral, mostra respeito. – Murmurou o outro homem, enquanto olhava com alguma irritação para a água que caía do céu

A mulher não disse nada, limitando-se a observar uma rapariga que chorava aberta e sonoramente no meio das outras pessoas. Hidan lançou um olhar irritado ao companheiro.

_ Isso vindo de alguém que passa a vida com o nariz enfiado em livros de porno. – Resmungou ele baixinho, mas o suficientemente sonoro para o outro ouvir. Ao notar no olhar irado, Hidan sorriu com malícia – Toquei num nervo, né, Kakashi.

Ele ignorou-o, colocando os olhos negros nas figuras vestidas de negro. A mulher observava todas a reacções, todos os choros. Percebia bem quais eram os falsos e os verdadeiros, quem chorava com tristeza e quem estava ali apenas para parecer bem.

Suspirou sonoramente.

_ Aquela rapariga… - Murmurou ela, atraindo a atenção dos companheiros – É como eu. O seu pai é quem morreu. Ela não tem mãe, irmãos, primos, avós… nada. Ela é a última da família… tal como eu sou a ultima Hyuga.

Os homens não disseram nada, sabendo que o assunto era delicado para a companheira.

_ Aproveite-mos este funeral… - Murmurou ela – E com ele honraremos o nosso "irmão" Asuma. – A rapariga fechou os olhos brancos e levantou o rosto pálido para o céu, levando com as pesadas gotas de água nas faces.

_ Asuma… - Murmurou Hidan tristemente, olhando para o chão – Grande tipo… lembro-me da primeira vez que o conheci… ele era tão… inútil! Tão inútil… no entanto, era um bom amigo… fumava como o caralho, mas isso não o impedia de ser bom tipo. – Suspirou, levando a mão ao peito – Estarás sempre aqui, rapaz.

Os outros dois anuíram, ignorando o palavrão na frase do companheiro. Kakashi comprimiu os lábios fortemente, antes de os afastar para falar.

_ Asuma… Ele lutou até ao fim. Tudo o que ele queria era vingar a sua irmã. Eras um bom homem, os teus objectivos eram os mesmos que os nossos. Fazias parte da nossa família. Adeus, irmão. Pode ser que um dia estaremos todos juntos de novo. Que Kami proteja a tua alma.

Ambos os homens fecharam os olhos e viraram o rosto para o céu, tal como a rapariga. Esta abriu os lábios brancos, proferindo as palavras cantadas.

_ _Lacrimosa… Dies illa…. Qua resurget ex falvilla… Judicandus homo réus…._

__

_**Kimah Strata Taday Dato, Nimo Srprey Datoo**_

Uchiha Kurenai caminhava silenciosamente pelos corredores do enorme apartamento. Era uma figura esbelta, com uma beleza quase insuportável. Os seus cabelos negros baloiçavam com os seus movimentos decisivos. Na sua feminina e aparentemente delicada mão estava uma pasta branca, que continha várias folhas e documentos.

O apartamento era bonito, um complexo de vários quartos espaçosos, claros e harmoniosos. Quando uma criatura raramente podia ver a luz do dia, queria ter a sua casa em tons leves, para se lembrar do sol.

Kurenai parou em frente da única porta daquele apartamento em que a cor era negra. Levantou o braço, batendo com força desnecessária. Ouviu um grunhido do outro lado e franziu o sobrolho, batendo com mais força.

A porta abriu-se e de lá saiu um rapaz tão belo quanto ela. A cor do cabeço, olhos e pele eram as mesmas do que a mulher, mas com os seus toques masculinos. O rapaz tinha também o cabelo curto e desalinhado, quebrando a tradição de família em ter os seus penteados longos.

_ O que é? – Resmungou ele, num tom ensonado. Encostou-se á porta, olhando para a mulher com os seus olhos vermelhos faiscando com irritação.

_ Sasuke, sê simpático. – Atirou-lhe a pasta, que foi agarrada quase de imediato – Parece que não somos os únicos que nos queremos ver livre de Orochimaru. – Sasuke abriu a pasta, começando a ler o conteúdo com os seus olhos experientes – Foi um grupo de quatro. Conseguiram matar vinte e seis guardas, entre eles Zabuza e Haku. Infelizmente perderam um membro, mas os nossos espiões conseguiram recuperar o corpo.

Sasuke fechou a pasta e colocou-a debaixo do braço.

_ O que queres que eu faça?

_ Faz a autópsia do corpo, quero saber que idade é que ele tinha. Depois tenta descobrir a sua identidade. Se existem vampiros que odeiam Orochimaru e conseguiram matar vinte e seis dos seus guardas eu quero-os na minha equipa.

Kurenai observou o rapaz a anuir antes de começar a fechar a porta de novo.

_ Espera! – Fez ela enquanto travava Sasuke com uma mão – O Itachi, onde está? Quero falar com ele.

_ Está um dia chuvoso, podemos andar na rua. Advinha.

Ela suspirou, colocando a mão no rosto, massajando as têmporas.

_ O cemitério.

_ Sim, o vale dos mortos. – Resmungou o mais novo – Agora, se não te importas, vou voltar para a cama. São duas da tarde, porra! É tão cedo para acordar.

Kurenai sorriu antes de lhe virar costas e começar a andar.

_ Quero-te a trabalhar no corpo às nove horas.

_ Quem é que pensas que és para me dar ordens? – Fez a voz de Sasuke atrás dela.

_ Sou mais velha que tu.

_ Por vinte minutos!

_**Cano Tasay Noni Cano Nimono**_

Os dias de chuva eram a sua única oportunidade para observar a beleza mórbida do cemitério durante o dia. As campas cinzentas brilhavam quase prateadas com a água que caía fortemente e o aspecto místico do local intensificava-se.

Itachi colocou os óculos escuros, para o caso de algum humano passar. Não queria que ninguém questionasse os seus olhos de sangue.

Caminhou elegantemente por entre as campas daqueles que deixaram a vida. Sabia que havia poucas hipóteses de ele alguma vez lhes fazer companhia.

Ignorando a chuva que ensopava as suas roupas negras, Itachi parou em frente de uma campa branca, onde um belo anjo chamava-o, estático e inexpressivo. Com a chuva, as gotas de água que caiam no rosto de pedra pareciam lágrimas, dando a impressão que o anjo de mármore chorava. Itachi baixou os olhos vermelhos cobertos pelos óculos de sol e leu as letras gravadas na campa de pedra.

_Hyuga Hizashi_

_(1959- 2005)_

"_Finalmente vou para junto do amor da minha vida" – Ultimas palavras…_

Os Hyuga sempre foram esquisitos, pelo menos na opinião de Itachi. Não sentira culpa nem pena quando soubera muitos anos atrás que toda a família Hyuga tinha sido chacinada por Orochimaru. Ele oferecera ajuda e o imbecil do Hiashi e este recusara. Não, não sentira completamente nada até conhecer a única sobrevivente Hyuga.

Hanabi, que estava grávida de quatro meses, tinha acabado de ficar viúva, pois o seu marido morrera com os restantes Hyuga, mas ela não parecia ter ficado minimamente afectada com a morte do pai do seu filho. Na verdade, Hanabi não parecera querer saber de nenhum Hyuga, nem sequer do pai.

Mas a irmã, a conversa era outra.

Ela chorara abertamente ao saber da morte da família, pois pensara que a sua irmãzinha Hinata estava entre aqueles que partiram para o outro mundo. Sinceramente, Itachi não sabia se a rapariga estava morta ou não. O seu corpo não fora encontrado, apenas sangue que cheirava a mulher.

Mas já tinham passado cinquenta anos, mesmo que a rapariga tivesse escapado a Orochimaru, provavelmente morrera com outra coisa qualquer.

Agora ele estava ali, olhando para a campa do filho de Hanabi. Tinha-lhe prometido que levaria uma flor ao lugar de descanso do seu filho sempre que ela não podia. Uchiha Itachi não quebrava promessas.

Colocando uma única rosa vermelha na pedra branca, Itachi suspirou. Ele sabia o que era perder família, pois Orochimaru fizera-lhe o "maravilhoso" favor de lhe matar os seus pais, primos, tios, avós. Tudo. Matara a família Uchiha tal como fizera com os Hyuga. Felizmente Kurenai e Sasuke não estavam lá nessa noite e Itachi fora o único que presenciara a morte de todos. Ele lembrava-se de ser mordido e sugado até á morte, mas como se transformara continuava a ser um completo mistério.

Quanto ao seu irmão e irmã… bem… era ele próprio quem tinha a culpa pelas transformações. Quando se é um jovem vampiro sem orientação, o primeiro pescoço que lhe aparece á frente é a mais forte das tentações.

Mas isso fora a mais de trezentos anos atrás e nenhum dos seus gémeos parecia estar chateados com a transformação que ele lhes fornecera.

Passos calmos tiraram-no dos seus pensamentos. Alguém se aproximava e ele reconhecia aquela maneira suave de andar. Qualquer um que tivesse sangue Hyuga andaria daquela maneira. Virou o rosto para a pessoa, pestanejando por detrás dos óculos.

Era um rapaz. Não deveria ter mais de dezoito anos. O mais estranho é que ele era muito parecido com Hanabi. Os mesmos olhos brancos, os mesmos cabelos castanhos, longos e lisos, o mesmo queixo, o mesmo nariz. Era, sem dúvida, um rapaz com toques femininos, mesmo assim tinha uma aura de virilidade á sua volta.

O jovem humano tinha um chapéu-de-chuva negro, protegendo-o da água que escorria. Os seus olhos de pérola olhavam o vampiro com curiosidade, perguntando-se de quem era. Depois viu a rosa vermelha na campa.

Itachi pestanejou. Apesar do seu rosto se manter inexpressivo, a sua alma estava incrédula. Ele não sabia que existia outro Hyuga. Deveria ser o neto de Hanabi.

_ Boa tarde. – Fez o rapaz num tom hesitante.

Itachi anuiu, sendo aquele gesto a sua forma de cumprimentar os outros. O rapaz caminhou até á campa e colocou um ramo de lírios brancos na pedra dura. Tocou na fotografia do falecido com os seus delicados dedos.

_ Era aluno dele?

O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha, lembrando-se que o morto tinha sido professor.

_ Sim, era. – Mentiu o vampiro com facilidade. – Um grande professor, Hyuga-sensei.

O rapaz ergueu-se, olhando o homem mais velho, muito mais velho, no rosto.

_ Dizem que sim… ele era tão dado ao seu trabalho e aos seus alunos que nem sequer tinha tempo para mim.

_ É o filho dele. – Não era uma pergunta.

O Hyuga anuiu, estendendo a mão.

_ Hyuga Neji.

_ Uchiha Itachi. – Respondeu o mais velho enquanto lhe apertava a mão.

Neji sorriu ligeiramente antes de franzir o sobrolho. Analisou o homem á sua frente.

_ Não é demasiado novo para ter sido aluno do meu pai?

Itachi ergueu, mais uma vez, a sobrancelha, perguntando-se porque deveria ser ele demasiado novo se tinha mais de trezentos anos. Depois lembrou-se da sua aparência.

Era lixado mentir soubre um professor da Universidade quando parecíamos um rapaz de dezassete anos.

_ Segundo o meu irmão, eu sou um cabrão super mega hiper dotado que sabe tudo e mais alguma coisa, tornando-se chato e aborrecido, fazendo os outros morrer de tédio. – Disse Itachi com um pequeno sorriso, lembrando-se das palavras de Sasuke.

Neji retribuiu o sorriso antes de se virar de novo para a campa.

_ Aqui está ele… o meu pai. – Murmurou ele com mágoa nos seus olhos brancos – Deixou-me neste mundo, sozinho. A minha avó desapareceu sem rasto antes de eu ter nascido, a minha mãe morreu quando nasci, e á quatro anos atrás o meu pai deixou-me. Eu sou, sem dúvida, o ultimo Hyuga na terra.

Itachi sentiu alguma pena pelo rapaz. Pelo menos ele ainda tinha Sasuke e Kurenai, por muito chatos que eles fossem, ele amava-os.

_ Uchiha-san…

_ Itachi. – Corrigiu o Uchiha com um grunhido.

_ Perdão. Itachi-san, não está com frio? Está completamente ensopado.

Itachi suspirou, olhando para o céu cinzento. Começou a caminhar, deixando o confuso humano para trás.

_ Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Neji-san.

_**Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe**_

_ Hinata! – Fez Kakashi de repente, tirando os dois companheiros dos seus pensamentos. Hinata e Hidan olharam para ele, esperando que ele lhes dissesse o que queria. – Vampiro.

Eles pestanejaram, confusos. Hidan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Vampiro?

_ Vem aí um vampiro. Não sentem o cheiro?

Hinata franziu o sobrolho e dilatou as narinas, sentindo todos os cheiros da cidade. Sentiu o metal dos carros, a ferrugem que a água provocava, o pêlo molhado dos cães vadios, o suor dos humanos… um cheiro picante e sedutor… vampiro.

Abrindo os olhos novamente, Hinata olhou para os homens que a acompanhavam.

_ Temos que ir. Ainda não temos forças suficientes para enfrentar quem quer que seja.

_**Kahmen di sono soda nimo,**_

_**  
**_Itachi paralisou. Olhou para um prédio, notando em três figuras que rapidamente desapareceram. Semicerrou os olhos, desconfiado. Com um impulso, correu o prédio pela parede habilmente.

Quando chegou ao telhado agachou-se, cheirando com experiencia.

Havia um cheiro quase suave, calmo. Era tranquilo. Tinha um leve toque de picante e Itachi poderia dizer que o portador de tal cheiro era macho. O outro tinha um cheiro mais violento, rude. Era também macho.

Havia outro, ele sabia disso pois vira as três figuras. Era doce, uma doçura que ele nunca cheirara em toda a sua longa vida. O seu estômago contorceu-se e ele sentiu um desejo irracional. Ele queria o portador daquele cheiro. Dilatou as fossas nasais com mais vontade, percebendo que o corpo que possuía aquele cheiro era feminino.

Quase grunhiu de descontentamento ao sentir o cheiro desaparecer com a água da chuva. Ele queria continuar a sentir aquele aroma tão delicioso.

Tentando esquecer o cheiro, Itachi correu em direcção do apartamento que partilhava com os seus irmãos.

Três vampiros desconhecidos tinham invadido o território dos Uchiha.

Kurenai e Sasuke tinham de ser avisados.

_**Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro**_

_ Uchiha Itachi, estás a molhar a carpete toda, seu desgraçado!

Itachi revirou os olhos, ignorando o olhar irado da irmã mais velha. Caminhou calmamente até ao seu quarto, sentindo Kurenai atrás de si.

_ Existe alguma razão para me estares a seguir?

Kurenai cruzou os braços enquanto observava o seu pobre chão levar com as gotas de água que vinham do seu teimoso irmão.

_ Quero falar-te soubre uns vampiros que quero na nossa equipa.

_ Hum… equipa. – Fez ele enquanto abria a porta do seu quarto – Já deste nome ao nosso maravilhoso grupo?

A vampira revirou os olhos seguindo o irmão para dentro do quarto. Kurenai franziu o sobrolho ao observar as paredes pintadas de vermelho. Porque é que ela tivera que levar com duas aberrações? Itachi pintara o quarto de vermelho e Sasuke de azul. Ela suspirou, vendo Itachi tirar a sua ensopada camisola.

_ Tens que fazer isso comigo aqui?

_ Só aqui estás porque queres. – Resmungou Itachi tirando as calças.

Kurenai colocou os olhos vermelhos na parede, não querendo ver o seu irmão despido. Ouvi-a as roupas molhadas caírem no chão de forma pesada, provavelmente encharcando o bem cuidado soalho. Tentou não se zangar com o seu irmão, que era mais novo que ela por onze minutos, por este lhe estragar o chão e começou a falar.

_ Quatro vampiros atacaram a base de Orochimaru á uma semana atrás. – Disse ela calmamente.

Ouviu um som parecido com riso irónico vindo de Itachi.

_ Imbecis. Quatro não valem nada contra o exército daquele homem.

_ Não me interrompas, Otouto. – Ordenou Kurenai, colocando os olhos nele. Graças a Kami que Itachi já vestira roupas secas.

_ Hn.

_ Quatro vampiros venceram vinte e seis guardas do Orochimaru. Vinte e seis! Entre eles estavam Zabuza e Haku, dois vampiros muito poderosos. – Ela sorriu quando viu que atraíra a atenção do seu irmão gémeo – Infelizmente um dos quatro morreu, mas o nossos espiões conseguiram agarrar no corpo e traze-lo. Já disse ao nosso Otouto que lhe fizesse a autópsia e descobrisse a sua identidade. – Suspirou enquanto se encostava a uma das paredes cor sangue – Ainda andam três á solta e eu quero-os. Se eles atacaram a casa de Orochimaru com tanta violência quer dizer que o odeiam tanto como nós.

Itachi soltou o cabelo e começou a secá-lo com uma toalha.

_ Três vampiros desconhecidos entraram no nosso território. Não os vi, apenas os cheirei. São dois machos e uma fêmea. – Olhou para a irmã, erguendo uma sobrancelha elegantemente – Achas que são os mesmos?

_ Existe uma possibilidade. Mas é melhor não os abordarmos, por enquanto. Esperaremos até Sasuke conseguir a identidade do morto. Se esses três desconhecidos atacarem algum humano, então serei obrigada a mandar alguém captura-los.

_**Misa day niatoe**_

Kakashi estava sentado na sua cama, lendo o seu vital livro laranja, folheando secamente. Hinata estava á janela, olhando para a chuva que continuava a cair com a sua demasiada força. Hidan dormia noutra cama, ressonando numa forma incómoda.

Hinata suspirou, encostando a sua testa á janela fria. A sua respiração quase quente embaciava o vidro transparente.

_ Algo te preocupa.

A rapariga olhou para trás, colocando os olhos brancos em Kakashi, que não largara o livro.

_ Asuma morreu, e não sabemos onde está o corpo. – Murmurou ela, virando-se de novo para a janela. – Ele merece um funeral de honra, e nem isso lhe posso dar.

Kakashi demorou algum tempo a responder, passando de página.

_ Não te preocupes, Hinata. Os nossos corpos, felizmente, demoram mais a decompor-se, haveremos de o encontrar.

Hinata anuiu, estremecendo com um ronco demasiado alto vindo de Hidan. Kakashi atirou-lhe com um sapato. Hidan grunhiu com a embatida na cabeça, mas não acordou, limitando-se a virar-lhes costas.

_ Quase o invejo. – Murmurou Kakashi tirando os olhos do amigo para os colocar de novo no seu precioso livro – Dorme em qualquer lado e em qualquer situação. Coisa estranha que nos saiu, né? – Sorriu levemente, mudando a página.

Hinata retribuiu o pequeno sorriso antes de olhar de novo para a rua. Estava quase a anoitecer. Era a parte do dia mais segura para os vampiros. A escuridão da noite.

Encostando de novo a sua pálida testa ao gélido vidro, Hinata fechou os seus olhos.

Um rosto demasiado belo apareceu-lhe na mente, olhos vermelhos olharam-na sem qualquer expressão. Cabelos negros, lisos, sedosos escorriam por cima das faces docemente pálidas. A voz profunda e sedutora…

_Uchiha…_

Ela abriu os seus olhos brancos. Era verdade, estava no território Uchiha. Perguntava-se quantos deles existiriam e se seriam todos tão belos e sedutores como aquele homem que visitara o seu pai cinquenta anos atrás.

_ Uchiha…

_ Hm? – Fez Kakashi, tirando os olhos do livro.

Hinata olhou para trás, comprimindo os lábios carnudos.

_ Teremos que ter cuidado ao caçar. Não quero enfrentar os Uchiha.

_ Não te preocupes com eles, Hinata. Ouvi dizer que eles só atacam se um vampiro beber sangue de algum humano que esteja dentro do seu território. – Disse Kakashi com um sorriso – Que eu me lembre, nenhum de nós bebe sangue humano. Os Uchiha não têm razões para me atacarem.

Hinata caminhou até á cama de Kakashi e sentou-se á sua frente, olhando-o nos olhos escuros.

_ Pareces saber muito sobre eles.

_ Um pouco. – Respondeu o vampiro de cabelos desalinhados, virando a página do livro – Não sou nenhum especialista. Já vi uma fotografia deles. São… demasiado bonitos…

Hinata sabia o que queria ele dizer. Anuiu, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele continuasse.

_ Não sei quais são as suas razões de ódio para com o Orochimaru. – Murmurou Kakashi – Também não sei que idades têm.

_ Quantos são?

_ Três. São trigémeos. – Informou ele. Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, trigémeos? – A mais velha chamasse Kurenai, o do meio é o Itachi e o mais novo é o Sasuke. Os três têm uma forte equipa, sendo aliados a lobisomens e á Akatsuki.

Hinata pestanejou durante alguns momentos. Eles eram assim tão poderosos? Não eram todos os vampiros que se aliavam aos lobisomens e a Akatsuki nunca mostrou interesse a ser leal a que quer que seja.

_ Hum… qual deles é o que tem cabelos longos?

_ Kurenai e Itachi.

Itachi… só podia ser ele, não é? Kurenai era, supostamente, uma rapariga, por tanto não poderia ser aquele homem que aparecera em sua casa cinquenta anos antes.

Hinata anuiu e levantou-se, caminhando para a sua própria cama. Iria descansar algumas horas, até a escuridão reinar lá fora. Depois poderia caçar alguma coisa.

_**Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono**_

A mulher sentou-se na larga e luxuosa cama. Os seus longos cabelos lisos, num estranho tom rosa, brilhavam docemente com a luz das velas. Ela sorriu para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, olhos verdes transmitindo alguma malícia.

_ Tens que sair agora. O meu irmão chegará a qualquer momento. – Encostou-se ao rapaz que a mirava com lágrimas nos olhos – Não o queres aqui, pois não? Sabes bem que ele é pior do que eu, não é, Zaku. _Muito pior. _

Zaku anuiu atrapalhadamente, levantando-se enquanto silvava de dor. Vestiu-se o mais depressa que pôde e correu do quarto para fora, não querendo ficar nem mais um segundo na presença da mulher de cabelos rosa.

Sakura sorriu, não querendo saber se o seu corpo estava despido. Ainda sentia o gosto do sangue do jovem vampiro que acabara de sair. Ah, como ela adorava sentir o sangue dos outros, de os fazer gritar de agonia. O seu prazer aumentava dez vezes cada vez que ela via o rosto contorcido de dor da sua vítima.

Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos. Os seus olhos verdes olharam para os lençóis, que estavam sujos com líquido vermelho. Teria que pedir ás empregadas que os mudassem.

A porta abriu-se com um estrondo e ela semicerrou os olhos na direcção daquele que entrara.

De cabelos vermelhos, completamente desalinhados, olhos tão verdes quanto os dela e com a mesma palidez na pele, Gaara caminhava decisivamente na sua direcção, com os braços cruzados soubre o seu peito nu.

Sakura revirou os olhos, vendo Gaara sentar-se na cama com um ar pensativo. Rastejou até ele e encostou-se ás suas costas duras, espremendo os seios aos músculos do rapaz.

_ Agora, meu irmão, diz-me qual é a razão da tua raiva. – Ronronou ela ao seu ouvido.

Gaara suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

_ Quatro vampiros mataram vinte e seis dos nossos guardas. Quatro! Zabuza e Haku estavam entre os que morreram. – Murmurou ele na sua voz profunda.

Sakura encostou o queixo ao ombro do irmão gémeo, gemendo um lamento. Ela gostava tanto de Haku… aquele rapazinho era tão divertido de atormentar.

_ Tou-san já sabe disto?

Gaara abanou a cabeça, fazendo os seus cabelos vermelhos baloiçarem um pouco. Sentiu as pequenas e delicadas mãos de Sakura percorrerem-lhe os músculos do peito.

_ Viste quem nos atacou?

A voz de Sakura era tão sedutora. Um tipo de sedução que só ela e o seu irmão conseguiam fazer.

_ Apenas um deles. Uma rapariga. – Sakura ficou mais interessada – Tinha cabelos longos e parecia ser bonita. Não consegui ver os olhos. Ela… ela cheirava muito bem.

_ Hum…. Parece-me ser deliciosa… - Murmurou a vampira enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios – Mostra-ma, Nii-san, eu quero vê-la.

Gaara sorriu e abriu a sua mente para a sua irmã. Ambos tinham um laço especial, que lhes permitia entrar na mente um do outro. Sakura prendeu a respiração ao ver a memória do seu irmão. Gaara tinha razão, a rapariga era linda.

_ Nii-san… Nii-san, eu quero-a, Nii-san… dá-ma.

O rapaz sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Eu sabia que a quererias, Imouto. Ambos gostamos das mesmas coisas. – Disse ele num murmúrio. – Não te preocupes, Sakura. Irei descobri-la. Espero que não te importes de partilhar.

Sakura sorriu, apertando o seu corpo nu com mais força ao do seu irmão.

_ Sempre partilhei tudo contigo, Nii-san. Mas lembra-te… - Sussurrou ela calmamente – És o único.

_**valmay sahano nada**_

* * *

Uff! Já acabei! :3

É segundo capitulo, pessoal! Digam o que acham dele!

Né… pareceu-me que Gaara e Sakura têm uma ralação incestuosa O.O. Estou chocada! Espera aí, fui eu que escrevi esta bodega! Não estou nada chocada, até tou bem contente! :3 Deve ser um fetiche qualquer meu, mas quando penso em mim com os meus primos eu penso… Eww.

^o^, bem, até ao próximo!

Fiquem bem! ^/_\^

Bjs.

Evil.

P.S: Tava a esquecer-me se uma coisa. As linhas de passagem são os líricos de uma música do Anime Blood +. ADORO a música. Vão ao You Tube e procurem Diva's Song. É muito bonita.

P.S2: E que não ouviu a música Lacrimosa do Mozart, não a versão recente feita pelos Evanescence, faça. A música original é muito bonita e talvez um pouco mórbida. -_-'


	3. Qua resurget ex falvilla

Ok, o meu segundo Fic. É sobre vampiros.

Vai haver algumas mudanças da série.

Hanabi é mais velha que Hinata.

Kakashi não usa máscara e não tem Sharingan.

Kurenai, Itachi e Sasuke são trigémeos.

Ino e Deidara são irmãos.

Sakura e Gaara são gémeos e filhos de Orochimaru O.O. Temari e Kankuro não têm nada a ver com Gaara.

Avisos:… hentai, violação e sangue.

Pares são:

ItaHina – Principal.

Secundários:

KakaKure

E um pouco de NejiHina

Naruto não me pertence… Blá, Blá, Blá.

Aviso neste capitulo! Aquela cena NejiHina que eu ilustrei e está, por enquanto, como imagem do perfil acontece.

* * *

Capitulo Três

Qua resurget ex falvilla

_**O Fortuna…. Velut Luna…. Statu Variabilis….**_

Música Rock ecoava barulhenta pelas paredes frias da morgue. Itachi e Kurenai estremeceram ao ouvir o pesado som das guitarras eléctricas. Caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores brancos e gélidos até chegaram ao locar desejado.

A música vinha de uma cara e bonita aparelhagem, que se situava ao lado de ferramentas cortantes. Por cima de uma maca, o corpo do vampiro desconhecido jazia sem vida. Os dois pares de olhos vermelhos observaram a outra figura viva naquele local, que abanava a cabeça com o ritmo da música.

Sem mais rodeios, Itachi desligou a aparelhagem.

Os dois gémeos mais velhos olharam para o mais novo com os olhos semicerrados. Sasuke sorriu preguiçosamente.

_ Desculpem lá o som, mas precisava de alguma companhia. – Disse o mais novo num tom trocista – Aqui o meu amigo não fala muito. – Apontou para o cadáver que estava na mesa de metal.

Kurenai revirou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cintura. Itachi retribuiu o sorriso ao irmão.

_ De facto… tens razão.

_ Vocês os dois são duas criancinhas! – Rosnou única mulher dos três irmãos – Sasuke! Tens de parar de desrespeitar os mortos dessa maneira!

O vampiro franziu o sobrolho e colocou um dedo na testa do cadáver.

_ Por Kami, Nee-chan, eu abro a barriga aos mortos, arranco-lhes as entranhas, mas não posso ouvir música na sua presença porque é uma falta de respeito. – Resmungou Sasuke secamente – Sim! Realmente é lógico. – Acabou com sarcasmo.

_ O que é isso? – Perguntou Itachi ao reparar que Sasuke tinha algo redondo e mole com cor de vinho na mão.

Sasuke olhou para aquilo que os seus dedos seguravam já á algum tempo e encolheu os ombros.

_ O fígado do nosso caro Asuma, evidentemente.

Itachi fez uma expressão de nojo antes de esbugalhar os olhos.

_ Asuma? Já descobris-te o seu nome? Tão rápido? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

_ É impressionante. – Fez Kurenai com uma expressão parecida á do irmão.

Sasuke revirou os olhos antes de colocar o órgão dentro de uma taça de vidro. Agarrou num saco transparente e atirou-o aos irmãos.

_ É preciso ter a minha mente brilhante para vasculhar as roupas dos mortos? – Resmungou ele enquanto pesava cuidadosamente o fígado que retirara do morto – Ele tinha uma carteira, sabem, e com carteiras vêem os documentos pessoais, e com os documentos pessoais vem o bilhete de identidade. Com o bilhete de identidade vem o nome da pessoa. Ora, se um vampiro se quer fazer passar por humano precisa de bilhete de identidade.

Itachi e Kurenai pestanejaram. Olharam para o saco que o mais novo lhes atirara momentos atrás e viram que ele tinha razão. Um pequeno rectângulo de papel plastificado brilhava com a forte luz das lâmpadas.

_ Porque é que eu não me lembrei disto? – Murmurou Kurenai.

_ Porque querias dar-me o trabalho todo. – Sasuke tinha agora arrancado o coração do morto.

Os dois vampiros mais velhos olharam para o lado, enojados.

_ Tens de fazer isso quando estamos aqui? – Queixou-se Itachi num tom inexpressivo.

Sasuke ignorou-os, observando o coração com os seus hábeis olhos vermelhos.

_ Hum… pelo estado do coração diria que este homem teria pouco mais de cem anos. – Murmurou ele enquanto colocava o coração noutra taça de vidro. Depois inclinou-se para a cara do morto e abriu-lhe a boca, analisando os dentes – A sua dentadura confirma tal suspeita. Dou-lhe entre os cento e dez e cento de quinze.

Começou a remover os intestinos. Itachi e Kurenai acharam melhor sair, não querendo ver tal coisa.

_ N-nós vamos investigar o nome e a idade, Sasuke! – Disse Kurenai enquanto lhe virava costas – Contínua o trabalho.

_ Até logo, Otouto.

Sasuke observou seus irmãos mais velhos deixarem a morgue. Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto olhava para o rosto do morto.

_ Eles não têm estômago para ti, pois não?

_**Sempre crescis…Aut Decrescis…Vita detestabilis…**_

Kakashi olhou para a "bela adormecida" de nome Hidan. Hinata já tinha acordado depois de algumas horas de sono e calçava as botas. Fechando o seu livro laranja, Kakashi ergueu-o e baixou-o rapidamente, fazendo o objecto embater no rosto do companheiro.

_ Ai! O quê? Quem? Quando? – Fez Hidan enquanto se sentava rapidamente. Olhou para Kakashi, que lhe sorria calmamente.

Hidan semicerrou os seus olhos violeta.

_ Estás feito ao bife! – Rosnou enquanto se preparava para atacar o outro vampiro. Uma pequena e delicada mão travou-o.

_ Hidan-kun, peço que não ataques o Kakashi-kun… estamos num quarto de hotel, não queres arranjar prejuízos pois não? – Perguntou Hinata com suavidade.

Hidan olhou-a durante algum tempo e suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Levantou-se, calçando os seus ténis brancos.

_ Então… - Murmurou enquanto atava os atacadores – O que é que se faz?

_ Temos que caçar. – Disse Hinata calmamente – Lembrem-se, nada de humanos.

_ Geez, Hinata, nós sabemos! – Resmungou Hidan enquanto se levantava. Olhou para a amiga com o sobrolho franzido – O que queres que façamos? Um juramento como aquele do filme á "procura de Nemo"? Tudo bem… - Levantou o braço até ao nível da cabeça – Os humanos são amigos, não comida.

Hinata soltou uma risadinha e Kakashi sorriu, abanando a cabeça.

_**Nunc Obdurat… Et Tunc Curat… **__**Ludo Mentis Aciem**_

Olhos dourados observavam o relatório á sua frente, mostrando descontentamento.

Orochimaru olhou para o filho, comprimindo os lábios.

_ Tens a certeza que este relatório está correcto, Gaara-kun?

O vampiro mais novo anuiu, cruzando os braços. Ao seu lado, Sakura observava o seu pai com interesse.

_ Não tenho tempo nem paciencia para isto, raios!

Orochimaru suspirou, encostando-se ao seu cadeirão. Olhou para os gémeos.

_ Infelizmente, meu filho, não poderei tratar destes quatro rufias… tenho outros assuntos importantes para tratar. – Fechou os olhos dourados – Um erro que fiz á cinquenta anos atrás.

_ Cinquenta? Está a falar dos Hyuga, Tou-san? – Perguntou Sakura enquanto ajeitava o seu casaco vermelho.

O velho vampiro anuiu, passando a sua mão pálida pela testa.

_ Deixei Hyuga Hanabi sobreviver, achando que ela não iria durar durante muito tempo sem a sua família e marido. Mas foi um erro. Ela durou bastante e estava grávida na altura. Felizmente ela e o seu filho estão mortos, mas o neto contínua por aí. Apenas tenho que o encontrar…

Os gémeos anuíram, compreendendo.

_ Gaara-kun… deixo o caso dos quatro vampiros contigo. E para a tua irmã estar aqui é porque algum deles lhe interessa. Tens toda a minha permissão de fazer o que te apetecer com esses rufias. Quanto a mim… bem… vou dedicar-me á descoberta do nosso pequeno e ultimo Hyuga.

_**Egestatem…. Potestatem… Dissolvit Ut Glaciem**_

Hinata olhou para o corpo do cão vadio que acabara de matar. Era uma pena… ele era tão adorável. Mas ela não tinha escolha. Ou matava o pobre cachorro ou matava um pobre humano.

Olhou em volta. Kakashi e Hidan tinham ido para outros lados e demorariam mais que ela, pois eram homens e tinham de se alimentar mais. Suspirando pesadamente, Hinata começou a caminhar pela escuridão das ruas, ouvindo o constante "_Tock_" que as suas botas faziam ao embaterem no chão.

Suspirando, ela olhou em volta, vendo os carros que passavam silenciosamente pelas estradas. O mundo tinha mudado muito em cinquenta anos… era bom ver essas mudanças.

Um café chamou-lhe interesse. Várias pessoas entravam e saíam. Desde que Hinata aprendera a controlar a sua sede, os humanos começaram a parecer-lhe fascinantes.

Pestanejando, Hinata começou a caminhar em direcção do estabelecimento, atraindo os olhares dos humanos que estavam praticamente hipnotizados pela sua beleza sombria. Ela estendeu a mão pálida e abriu a porta de vidro, entrando no café.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um rapaz louro atrás de um balcão. Olhos azuis miraram-na com desconfiança. Um cheiro animalesco subiu-lhe pelas narinas experientes e Hinata sorriu com suavidade.

Lobisomem…

Sem prestar grandes atenções ao rapaz lobo, Hinata caminhou para uma mesa, sentando-se com uma elegância de cortar a respiração. Os seus olhos brancos começaram logo a analisar todos os humanos.

Dois adolescentes estavam sentados numa mesa não muito longe dela. A rapariga ria inocentemente, enfiando um colher com gelado na boca, enquanto o rapaz a mirava com uma luxúria evidente nos olhos. Hinata olhou para o lado, odiando aquele olhar.

Colocou os olhos num grupo de amigos, que se ria alegremente com as bebidas na mão. Com aquilo, ela sorriu ligeiramente. Eles pareciam tão felizes, despreocupados. Não havia nada na sua vida que lhes preocupasse, nada de vinganças, nada de pesadelos do passado.

_ Neji! Está ali uma rapariga para ser atendia á dez minutos!

_ Manda o Kiba!

_ Ele está ocupado a atender aquele velhote, parece que está indeciso com o que irá escolher.

Atrás dela vinham aqueles sussurros. Hinata sentiu uns leves e suaves passos, achando-os estranhamente familiares. Uma figura alta e corpulenta colocou-se a sua frente e Hinata olhou para cima, prendendo a respiração.

Hanabi?

Neji suspirou, pegando no bloco e numa caneta.

_ Boa noite menina o que… - Perdeu as palavras ao olhar para o rosto da rapariga. Nunca na sua vida tinha visto algo mais belo. Mas não foi apenas esse facto que o cativou. Foram os olhos dela, olhos parecidos com os dele. Os olhos de Hyuga.

Hinata levantou-se rapidamente, correndo de uma maneira humana para não atrair muitas atenções, saiu pela porta empurrando as pessoa com alguma gentileza.

Neji observou a rapariga fugir e olhou para o balcão.

_ Naruto, vou sair durante um bocado! – Disse ele correndo atrás da desconhecida.

Uma vez na rua, Neji viu a rapariga parada ao lado de um candeeiro. Começou correr na sua direcção.

_ Hei! Menina!

A rapariga pareceu ficar assustada e começou a correr de novo, enfiando-se num beco que ele sabia que não tinha saída.

_ Espere, eu não vou… - Calou-se. O beco estava vazio, não estava lá ninguém.

Era impossível! Ele tinha-a visto entrar neste local!

Suspirando, o rapaz Hyuga baixou a cabeça, derrotado. Começou a caminhar de novo em direcção do café onde trabalhava.

Por cima dele, num telhado, Hinata observava-o com curiosidade. Um pequeno sorriso alastrou-se pelos lábios.

Não estou sozinha.

_**Sors Immanis… Et Inanis… Rota Tu Volubilis**_

_ Encontraram-no? – Perguntou Orochimaru suavemente.

Os seus servos anuíram, ajoelhados á sua frente.

_ Encontra-mos, meu senhor, mas… - O servo hesitou – ele vive no território Uchiha.

Um leve e furioso rosnar ecoou pelas paredes de pedra do castelo do vampiro de olhos dourados. Levantando-se com elegância, Orochimaru caminhou até á grande mesa de madeira escura, pegando num papel.

_ Não importa. Mandem uma mensagem Kimimaro. Eu quero este rapaz morto! – Olhou para o papel que tinha nas mãos. Um rosto bonito olhava-o sem qualquer expressão nos olhos brancos.

Os servos anuíram, desaparecendo rapidamente.

Os olhos dourados do vampiro analisaram cada pedacinho da fotografia que tinha nas mãos. Lambendo os lábios, ele sorriu com malícia.

_ Em breve, Hiashi, o teu último descendente morrerá e os Hyuga desapareceram para sempre. Adeus… – Colocou a ponta da fotografia na chama de uma vela e viu as pequenas labaredas queimarem o rosto estático que estava gravado no papel –… Neji.

_**Status Malus… Vala Salus…Semper Dissolubilis**_

_ Porque é que demoraste tanto? – Perguntou Hidan quando a amiga se aproximou.

Hinata sorriu abertamente. Kakashi e Hidan ergueram uma sobrancelha ao ver a rara felicidade no rosto da vampira. Sem contar, os dois homens foram abraçados pelos braços delgados da rapariga.

_ Não estou sozinha!

Kakashi fez um ar confuso e Hidan franziu o sobrolho.

_ Estás a falar de quê? Nunca estiveste sozinha. Somos gente, sabes. – Resmungou o vampiro de olhos violeta.

_ Outro Hyuga! Existe outro Hyuga! Existe!

Ela largou-os e começou a fazer uma espécie de dança vitoriosa. Os dois vampiros pestanejaram. Nunca tinham visto a sua companheira tão alegre. Muito menos dançar daquela maneira.

Kakashi suspirou, esfregando as têmporas.

_ Hinata, por muito agradável que seja ver alguém tão atraente como tu dançar dessa maneira, nós estamos ligeiramente confusos.

A vampira parou de dançar e fez um ar embaraçado. Se ela fosse humana estaria a corar violentamente. Colocou as mãos atrás das costas e mordeu o lábio.

_ Hm… eu… bem… depois de caçar decidi dar uma volta e acabei por entrar num café. Estava lá um lobisomem mas não me atacou, eu sentei-me numa mesa e estava a observar os humanos e como eles agiam e depois veio o empregado de mesa e ele tinha os olhos como os meus!

Kakashi e Hidan franziram o sobrolho. Nunca tinham ouvido Hinata falar tanto de uma vez só.

_ Então… estás a dizer que anda para aí um tipo de olhos brancos. – Murmurou Hidan.

Hinata anuiu, sorrindo animadamente.

_ E o que vais fazer quanto a isso?

O sorriso da vampira morreu lentamente e ela olhou para o chão, tomando uma expressão pensativa.

_ Quero saber de onde ele vem, quem são os seus pais e os seus avós. Quero saber se ele tem irmãos ou namorada. Mas principalmente, quero saber se Orochimaru não anda atrás dele. – A sua voz tomou um tom amargo ao dizer aquele nome.

Kakashi sorriu com suavidade, sentando-se na sua cama.

_ Parece que vamos espiar o humano.

_**Obumbrata… Et Velata… Michi Quoque Niteris**_

Neji sentou-se no seu sofá, suspirando. Massajou as têmporas, sentindo o corpo exausto depois de uma noite de trabalho. Descalçou os seus ténis brancos, que caíram no chão com um ruído forte e deitou-se suavemente. Iria para a cama quando lhe desse vontade de se mexer.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, entrando num suave estado de sono, onde os sonhos ainda não o atingiam por completo.

O rosto bonito da rapariga de cabelos azulados invadiu-lhe a mente. Ele não podia deixar de ter a sensação que ela lhe era familiar e não era apenas por causa de partilharem os mesmos olhos. Ele já tinha visto aquele rosto num lugar qualquer, mas onde?

Abriu de novo os olhos em realização.

Não… não pode ser.

Levantou-se rapidamente, caminhando até a um armário. Abriu a gaveta escura, tirando de lá uma caixa de metal, delicadamente decorada com folhas de ferro prateado. Voltou para o sofá, colocando o recipiente metálico nos joelhos. O seu pai dera-lhe aquela caixa quatro anos antes e pouco depois morrera. Neji já tinha visto e revisto o conteúdo da caixa, mas apenas naquele momento é que sentia verdadeiro interesse.

Tirou a tampa de metal e colocou-a ao seu lado. Começou a vasculhar os papéis, fotografias e documentos até encontrar o que queria.

Prendeu a respiração ao encontrar uma velha fotografia a preto e branco, onde uma bela jovem de cabelos escuros o olhava com os seus doces olhos brancos.

Ele tinha-a encontrado. A misteriosa rapariga do café… era…

Não! Tinha que ser coincidência! Era impossível… não era? Neji comprimiu os lábios e virou a foto ao contrário, lendo as palavras escritas.

_A minha bela irmãzinha, Hinata._

**Nunc Per Lundum…Dorsum Nudum…Fero Tui Sceleris**

Itachi suspirou, mergulhando o seu corpo pálido na água quente. A sua banheira era suficientemente grande para caberem três pessoas deitadas, não que ele tomasse banho acompanhado, mas o seu irmão de vez em quando tinha a mania de meter o nariz onde não era chamado.

Toda a gente no Universo sabia que o passatempo favorito de Uchiha Sasuke é chatear o irmão.

Grunhindo com as memórias não muito simpáticas que ele tinha com o seu irmãozinho, Itachi enfiou a cabeça dentro de água, molhando-a. Ao imergir, Itachi olhou para o tecto branco, comprimindo os lábios.

Perguntava-se constantemente de quem seriam os três vampiros que sobreviveram ao ataque á base de Orochimaru. Deveriam odiá-lo profundamente para se arriscarem dessa maneira.

A sua mão ergueu-se e pegou no champô. Resmungando silenciosamente, Itachi começou a esfregar os seus longos cabelos negros, lavando-o cuidadosamente.

Kami sabia como ele gostava dos seus cabelos.

Mergulhando de novo para livrar o cabelo da espuma, Itachi franziu o sobrolho.

Orochimaru tinha feito coisas horríveis. Ele e os seus dois desprezíveis filhos eram as criaturas mais sádicas que existiam ao cimo da terra. Era obvio que aqueles quatro vampiros misteriosos tinham alguma espécie de passado doloroso com Orochimaru ou os seus dois filhos, os gémeos Gaara e Sakura.

Decidindo que o seu cabelo estava mais que pronto, Itachi emergiu, ficando a olhar para o rosto do irmão.

Demorou algum tempo a raciocinar tudo. Ele estava na _sua_ casa de banho, na _sua_ banheira, completamente _nu_. Então o que raio estava Sasuke a fazer naquela casa de banho, naquela banheira e igualmente nu?

_ Tens algum desejo homossexual e incestuoso por mim? – Perguntou Itachi secamente.

Sasuke sorriu um pouco e mergulhou a cabeça tal como o irmão fizera momentos antes. Quando voltou á superfície o seu cabelo tinha perdido o normal desalinhamento e rebeldia.

_ Ná. Apenas 'tou aqui para te massacrar o juízo. – Fez ele com um ar malicioso no rosto. Itachi limitou-se a erguer a sobrancelha – Ah! E para te entregar uma mensagem da nossa irmã.

_ Que é?

Sasuke pegou no champô do irmão e começou a esfregar o seu cabelo curto.

_ Hum… ela disse-me para te dizer que encontrou uma fotografia estranha ao pesquisar a vida do nosso amigo Asuma.

O mais novo tinha um gosto qualquer em chamar aos mortos de seus amigos.

_ E qual é a estranheza? – Resmungou o vampiro mais velho, vendo, irritado, Sasuke mergulhar na água para limpar o cabelo.

_ Ele está com mais três pessoas. – Continuou Sasuke calmamente após ter emergido – Ele estava acompanhado por dois homens e uma mulher. Um deles foi identificado como Hidan, que foi transformado por volta dos anos trinta.

Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha escura.

_ Hidan? Só isso, não tem sobrenome?

Sasuke abanou a cabeça, começando a esfregar o corpo com a esponja do irmão. Itachi semicerrou os olhos vermelhos. Agora teria que desinfectar o objecto!

_ Não. O outro homem nós identificamos como Hatake Kakashi. Final do século dezanove. A rapariga foi mais difícil, pois ela não fez o habitual registo após a transformação. Kurenai-nee-chan procurou e procurou em todos os ficheiros, mas não encontrava nada. Até que… - Ele hesitou, suspirando antes de falar – Até que, acidentalmente, deu caras com aquele relatório dos Hyuga que tu fizeste á cinquenta anos atrás e…

_ Sim?

_ E a rapariga misteriosa é a filha mais nova de Hyuga Hiashi. A rapariga cujo corpo nunca foi encontrado. É Hyuga Hinata.

_**Sors Salutis! Et Virtutis! Michi Nunc Contraria!**_

_ Orochimaru-sama quer o rapaz morto antes da meia-noite. – Murmurou uma mulher de cabelos rosados – Achas que chegaremos a tempo?

O homem a quem ela perguntara tal coisa não respondeu de imediato. O seu belo rosto pálido não mostrava qualquer expressão, olhos verdes pareciam congelados.

Os cinco vampiros saltaram de prédio em prédio, procurando o cheiro que lhes tinha sido entregue.

_ É um humano. – Murmurou o homem de olhos verdes – Não fará grande coisa contra nós, Tayuya.

_ Se assim o dizes, Kimimaro.

_**Est Affectus! Et Defectus! Semper in Angaria!**_

Hinata, Hidan e Kakashi corriam rapidamente pelas escuras ruas. Hinata já apanhara o cheiro do rapaz Hyuga e agora seguia-o.

_ Ele está perto. – Murmurou a vampira num tom suave.

Hidan e Kakashi anuíram lentamente.

_ Esperem! – Fez o vampiro mais velho de repente. Hinata e Hidan pararam de correr e olharam para o companheiro – Cinco vampiros vão para o mesmo sitio que nós!

_ O quê? Porquê?

Hinata começou a correr rapidamente. Os seus companheiros de pressa a seguiram.

_ Não é evidente? – Fez a Hyuga com frieza – Orochimaru descobriu-o e quer acabar com o trabalho.

_ Mesmo assim é muito arriscado lançar os seus soldados para o território Uchiha. – Comentou Hidan.

_ Mesmos que os Uchiha tomem conhecimento dos cinco vampiros no seu território, nunca chegarão ao rapaz a tempo de o salvar. – Kakashi suspirou, desviando-se de um carro – Ele estaria morto quando o descobrissem.

Hinata semicerrou os olhos brancos, ganhando velocidade.

_ Então cabe-nos fazê-lo.

_**Hac In Hora! Sine Mora! **__**Corde Pulsum Tangite!**_

Neji olhou para o céu escuro. Não se via nenhuma estrela, pois estavam tapadas pelas espessas nuvens que se erguiam lá no alto.

Com um grunhido descontente, Neji começou a caminhar pelas húmidas ruas. O estúpido Naruto queria que ele voltasse para o café, pois estava com um problema qualquer na cozinha. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Se tens um problema, chama o Neji, ele resolve-o.

Colocou as mãos no seu casaco bege, franzindo o sobrolho. Porque é que ele tinha que viver tão longe do local onde trabalhava? E porque é que ele ainda não comprara um carro?!

_ Então… - Fez um voz bela e suave, parecendo puro mel – Tu és o ultimo Hyuga.

Neji virou-se, dando caras com um homem belíssimo. Cabelos lisos, prateados, escorriam-lhe até aos ombros, brilhando na fraca luz da noite. Os seus olhos eram duas esmeraldas sem brilho, inexpressivos, frios. O seu rosto angular, sem qualquer imperfeição. Estava completamente vestido de branco, estando a sua camisa aberta, que revelava o seu peito pálido e musculoso.

_ Não me parece grande coisa. – Fez outra voz. O Hyuga olhou, dando caras com um homem louros, gordo, pálido. Mesmo assim, tinha um encanto qualquer que hipnotizava.

_ Pois não. Mas é mais alto do que eu imaginava. – Desta vez era um homem de cabelos castanhos, apanhados por um puxo. Tinha um ar selvagem no rosto, olhando o rapaz de cabelos longos com olhos esbugalhados.

_ Não subestimemos o nosso adversário, meus caros. – Neji olhou, arrepiando-se ao ver outro homem. Tinha cabelos igualmente prateados, olhos escuros mirando-o loucamente. Os seus lábios estavam pintados de azul e ele tinha… uma cabeça atrás do pescoço?

_ É bonito. Mas os Hyuga eram conhecidos pela sua beleza. – Era uma rapariga. Cabelos rosa e olhos castanhos. Um rosto duro e bonito, mostrando força e autoridade.

Todos lhe sorriram, excepto o homem de olhos verdes.

Neji deu um passo atrás, olhando-os com desconfiança.

_ Quem são vocês? – Perguntou ele com autoridade – O que querem?

O Hyuga prendeu a respiração ao ver que o homem com olhos de esmeralda desaparecera. Ninguém fazia aquilo, desaparecer assim, sem mais nem menos.

Braços musculados abraçaram-lhe o corpo e ele sentiu uma mão com garras afiadas no seu ombro.

_ És tão frágil… criança. – Murmurou a voz de mel do homem que desaparecera segundos antes. Como tinha ele apanhado Neji numa maneira tão eficaz.

O rapaz contorceu-se, tentando libertar-se dos braços do homem de olhos verdes. Sentia o bafo frio do desconhecido bater-lhe na orelha e estremeceu.

_ A nossa missão é matar-te. – Continuou o estranho homem – Mas… penso que vou brincar contigo por algum tempo antes de acabar o trabalho.

Antes de Neji percebesse o que queria o homem dizer, um grito de agonia escapou-lhe pelos lábios ao sentir as unhas afiadas do desconhecido enterrarem-se no seu ombro. Lutou por oxigénio, respirando de mateira ofegante. A sua camisola bege rapidamente começou a ser tingida por fios líquidos gloriosamente vermelhos.

Horrorizado, Neji viu os outros quatro olharem o seu ensanguentado ombro com cobiça. O que queriam eles? Porque quereriam vê-lo morto? Ele era só um empregado de café!

Gritou de novo quando as unhas começaram a remexer o seu ombro já ferido. Porque é que doía tanto? Porque é que o homem era tão forte?

Algo quente e molhado lambeu o sangue que escorria fortemente pela pele pálida do rapaz.

_ Hum… Sempre me disseram que os Hyuga eram estranhamente saborosos. – Murmurou o homem de olhos verdes ao seu ouvido – Agora vejo que tinham razão.

Neji estremeceu. O desconhecido continuava a lamber o ombro latejante e o Hyuga pensava que estava a beira do desmaio, tal era a horrível dor que a simples língua lhe proporcionava.

Um estranho som, parecido com o de uma batida, ecoou pelas desertas e escuras ruas. Neji tentou levantar o olhar, mas não conseguia ver direito, a sua visão estava atordoada pela agonia.

Mas sabia que estavam mais pessoas ali. Ele conseguia ver silhuetas dançando mortalmente, ouvia os sons de cortes e gritos de dor. Sentiu o peso dos braços duros do homem de olhos verdes soltá-lo e caiu no chão. Gemeu, sentindo a escuridão aproximar-se.

_ Hei!

Um anjo? Parecia a voz de um anjo. Estaria ele a morrer? Talvez.

Sentiu mãos frias e suaves tocarem-lhe no rosto e abriu os olhos lentamente.

Era mesmo um anjo. O mais belo anjo que existia em todo o universo.

_ Não me deixes, fica comigo. Diz-me onde vives.

Ele estava tão cansado, com tantas dores. Abriu a boca, soltando as palavras com um gemido dorido.

_ N-no meu bolso.

E desligou-se do mundo.

Hinata pestanejou, vendo o rapaz perdendo os sentidos. Hidan agachou-se ao seu lado e meteu a mão no bolso das calças do Hyuga, tirando de lá um cartão. Ergueu as suas sobrancelhas prateadas.

_ Ele tem aqui apontado o lugar onde vive. – Comentou ele calmamente – Não é muito longe daqui.

_ Temos que cuidar das suas feridas, Hinata. – Fez Kakashi com suavidade – Ele está a perder muito sangue.

A rapariga anuiu e pegou no seu desmaiado familiar, colocando-o as cavalitas.

_ O que fazemos com eles? – Perguntou Hidan enquanto apontava para os corpos sem vida dos outros vampiros.

_ Deixa-os. Irão arder quando fizer sol. Além disso estamos no território Uchiha, o problema agora é deles.

Hidan e Kakashi anuíram, correndo atrás dela.

Chegaram rapidamente ao apartamento do humano e abriram a porta com as chaves que Hidan tinha encontrado noutros bolsos do rapaz.

_ Ele é limpinho. – Comentou o vampiro de olhos violeta enquanto olhava em volta.

_ Procurem o quarto.

Eles os dois anuíram mais uma vez e desapareceram num piscar de olhos. Noutro segundo estavam de volta. Apontaram para uma porta ao fundo.

Hinata caminhou até lá e Hidan abriu-lhe a porta. Caminhando até á cama, a vampira largou o humano, deitando-o com gentileza no colchão. Num gesto rápido, arrancou-lhe o casaco bege e a camisola negra que ele vestia por baixo, deixando-o de corpo nu.

Olhos brancos olharam preocupadamente para a profunda ferida no ombro pálido.

_ Não está a sarar. – Comentou Hidan com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade na voz.

_ Ele é um humano, Hidan. Eles não vão sarar como nós. – Explicou Kakashi enquanto se inclinava ao lado de Hinata – Agora é que damos falta ás Fénix. As suas lágrimas dariam uma grande ajuda nesta situação.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, mirando o amigo atentamente.

_ Lágrimas de Fénix… O nosso sangue! – Franziu o sobrolho ao ver que os seus dois companheiros a olhavam confusos – O sangue dos vampiros? O efeito de Fénix? Oh por Kami! – Resmungou. Eles ainda não tinham percebido – O nosso sangue em contacto com a pele humana curará as suas feridas, tendo o mesmo efeito que as lágrimas da Fénix.

_ Oh!

Ignorando-os, Hinata virou-se para o rapaz. Engoliu em seco, esperando que resultasse. Levando o seu próprio pulso á boca, Hinata mordeu-se, deixando uma profunda ferida que demoraria mais algum tempo a fechar-se. Inclinou o braço na direcção do humano, deixando o seu sangue cair no ferimento no ombro.

Os três vampiros prenderam a respiração, voltando-a a soltar quando viram o ombro do rapaz sarar rapidamente.

_ Quem diria, resultou. – Fez Hidan.

Hinata sorriu e agachou-se, começando a lamber o saboroso sangue que escorrera para o braço do rapaz. A ferida podia ter-se sarado, mas ele sangrara muito.

Kakashi e Hidan decidiram deixar a amiga a sós com o seu familiar e foram explorar a casa, em busca de uma sala de estar.

_Pobrezinho._

Foram os pensamentos de Hinata ao acabar de lamber todo o sangue que restava na pele do rapaz. Sorriu docemente, tirando-lhe algumas madeixas longas do rosto bonito.

_Nee-chan… ele é tão parecido contigo._

Inclinou-se na direcção do rapaz, ficando com o rosto a poucos centímetros de distância do dele. Analisou cada pedacinho das faces do Hyuga, memorizando cada pormenor.

Neji começou a sentir-se pesado e a consciência voltava. Ele estava deitado por cima de algo fofo e confortável. O seu ombro já não lhe doía. Estaria morto? Era aquilo o paraíso?

Abriu os olhos lentamente e entrou em choque.

Era o anjo, a rapariga do bar, a sua tia-avó. Apenas uma palavra lhe fez sentido na mente.

_**Fantasma.**_

Neji fez a única coisa racional que lhe veio á cabeça.

_ AAAhhh!

_**Quod Per Sortem! Sternit Fortem! **__**Mecum Omnes Plangite!**_

* * *

Terceiro capítulo, pessoal! Lembram-se da cena NejiHina que eu tinha como imagem do perfil? É esta que acabou de acontecer. :3

Eu estou numa época difícil e está a ser complicado escrever **a cor do gelo** … T-T

Há, por falar na história **a cor do gelo**, se forem ao meu perfil, lá ao fundo está um link que vos levará ao meu deviantart e poderão ver uma pobre imagem de como Hinata se parece na segunda parte do meu primeiro fic. Se, por acaso, se perguntaram do que raio ela tem na mão, pois bem, é a doninha. Parece um gato O.O

Continuando, falando deste fic, aquela cena na Morgue… bem… eu não sei se acontece assim, mas fassamos de conta. :3 E quanto ao sangue de vampiros curar feridas, Beh, também não sei se é verdade. Mas se Stefhanie Meyer pode fazer o Edward brilhar ao sol, também eu posso fazer Hinata curar pessoas com o seu sangue.

Bem, até ao próximo capitulo!

Evil.


	4. Judicandus homo réus

Ok, o meu segundo Fic. É sobre vampiros.

Vai haver algumas mudanças da série.

Hanabi é mais velha que Hinata.

Kakashi não usa máscara e não tem Sharingan.

Kurenai, Itachi e Sasuke são trigémeos.

Ino e Deidara são irmãos.

Sakura e Gaara são gémeos e filhos de Orochimaru O.O. Temari e Kankuro não têm nada a ver com Gaara.

Avisos:… hentai, violação e sangue.

Pares são:

ItaHina – Principal.

Secundários:

KakaKure

E um pouco de NejiHina

Naruto não me pertence… Blá, Blá, Blá.

* * *

**Hora do sermão:** NINGUÉM! Me mandou uma mísera Review, NINGUÉM! O raio do capítulo era assim tão mau? Já vi coisa muito mal escritas, PIORES que o meu pobre terceiro capitulo, e têm mais Reviews que eu! Porquê? É bom que me mandem alguma coisa neste, se não eu… bem… tecnicamente não posso fazer nada, mas… bah! Façam o que quiserem, mas fiquem sabendo que me magoam muito. T^T

Bem…

Boa leitura.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Judicandus homo réus

_**It dolce suono**_

_**Mi colpi di sua voce**_

A mão pálida da vampira cobriu a boca do rapaz, silenciando o grito de horror que escapava pelos lábios de Neji. Ele contorceu-se, tentando repelir tal coisa, mas a rapariga era demasiado forte.

Hinata levou a mão livre até ao seu rosto, esticando um dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo-lhe sem palavras para ele se manter em silêncio. O jovem rapaz pestanejou.

_ Prometes não gritar se eu tirar a mão?

Ele anuiu e a aparentemente delicada mão retirou-se da boca do rapaz. Hinata sorriu docemente antes de tirar algumas madeixas castanhas do rosto bonito do humano.

_ Quem és tu? – Murmurou a mulher Hyuga.

Neji olhou para ela, incrédulo.

_ Não deveria ser eu a perguntar-te isso? Estás em minha casa!

Ela riu-se e o rapaz estremeceu com o doce som.

_ Perdão. – Disse ela calmamente – O meu nome é Hyuga Hinata. Agora é a tua vez.

Neji corou um pouco, sentando-se na cama. Hinata afastou-se ligeiramente, dando-lhe espaço.

_ Eu sou Hyuga Neji. – Murmurou ele indeciso.

Os olhos dela suavizaram e um pequeno sorriso apareceu-lhe no rosto.

_ Neji. – Repetiu Hinata na sua voz suavemente bela – É um nome muito bonito.

O humano pestanejou, corando com delicadeza. Nunca ninguém lhe dissera isso.

Ela riu-se da expressão presente no rosto atraente do rapaz e ele ficou mais vermelho do que já estava, olhando para as mãos.

_ F-foste tu quem salvou daqueles homens?

_ Fui. Eu e o Kakashi-kun e Hidan-kun. – Ela notou na expressão confusa do rapaz – São os meus amigos. Estão na sala de estar.

Ele anuiu, compreendendo. Depois lembrou-se. O homem de olhos verdes era tão forte, uma força que não podia ser humana. Como é que uma rapariguinha mais nova que ele vencera tal criatura?

_ O que és tu?

Hinata aproximou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos. O seu hálito fresco bateu-lhe no rosto e Neji pestanejou.

_ Acreditas em histórias de encantar?

_**Ah, quella voce**_

_**Me qui nel cor discesa**_

_ Itachi!

Não houve resposta e Kurenai apertou os lábios carnudos. Colocando as mãos na cintura redonda, ela caminhou até ao quarto do irmão, abrindo a porta com violência.

Itachi estava deitado na sua cama, lendo um grosso livro escrito em latim. Kurenai sentiu a sua sobrancelha tremer de irritação e caminhou em direcção do vampiro mais novo.

_ Não me ouviste?

Itachi virou a página, sem se dar ao trabalho de virar os olhos para a irmã.

_ É claro que ouvi. – Murmurou ele enquanto os círculos vermelhos liam as palavras escritas nas folhas. – Apenas decidi não responder.

Vendo que ele não iria largar o raio do livro tão depressa, Kurenai arrancou-lhe o objecto da mão, atirando-o para a parede. Ignorou o som indignado feito pelo irmão e olhou-o seriamente.

_ Temos um problema.

_**Edgardo**_

_**Lo ti son resa**_

Itachi observou os corpos mutilados. Poças de sangue espalhavam-se violentamente pelo alcatrão escuro. Mesmo com os rostos desfeitos, o vampiro reconheceu os cadáveres que jaziam no chão.

Um flash fez com ele pestaneja-se e olhou para o lado.

Segurando uma enorme máquina fotográfica, uma mulher de longos cabelos longos analisava os corpos com experiencia. Estava vestida de negro, tendo nas costas do seu casaco uma nuvem vermelha desenhada. Ergueu de novo a máquina ao nível do rosto, espreitando para o buraquinho com o seu único olho visível. Outro flash clareou a noite.

_ Bons olhos te vejam, Itachi-san.

_ Ino.

A mulher olhou para ele e sorriu antes de lhe tirar uma fotografia. Itachi franziu o sobrolho, pestanejando com a súbita luz dirigida ao seu rosto.

_ Pelo que me lembre, não sou um cadáver. – Resmungou ele num tom frio, fazendo o sorriso de Ino alargar-se mais. – Onde está o louco do teu irmão?

_ Noutro caso, no território dos Uzumaki. – Respondeu ela num tom calmo – Parece que nem os lobisomens estão livres de homicídios. – Tirou outra fotografia aos cadáveres, fixando todos os pormenores – E onde está o louco do teu irmão? – Murmurou, repetindo as palavras dele.

Itachi sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_ Deve estar a vir, ninguém lida melhor com mortos do que o nosso pequeno Sasuke.

_ Lá isso é verdade.

_ Então diz-me lá, o que aconteceu aqui?

Ela suspirou, tirando as mãos da máquina, que estava presa ao seu pescoço por uma fita negra. Ino passou as mãos pelo cabelo e franziu as sobrancelhas louras.

_ Não te posso dizer com grandes certezas, pois não tenho aqui os olhos de Sasuke.

_ Está bem, então. Quem é que os descobriu?

Ino aproximou-se do único cadáver feminino do grupo, tirando-lhe uma fotografia.

_ Naruto. Ele tem um café aqui perto, como sabes. Ele disse-me que vira ao inicio da noite uma vampira estranha, mas indefesa. A tal rapariga parece ter fugido ao ver o único empregado humano daquele café. – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha, não vendo o interesse de tal informação. – Mais tarde o nosso querido palerma sentiu o cheiro do seu empregado humano junto ao destes cinco. Ele e Kiba rapidamente correram para cá, mas quando chagaram encontraram os vampiros neste estado.

_ Posso cheirar, para ver se reconheço quem os matou?

Ela encolheu os ombros, tirando-lhe outra fotografia. Itachi franziu o sobrolho.

_ Faz o que quiseres.

Ele anuiu e avançou, agachando-se. Rapidamente sentiu o cheiro humano e estremeceu. Já tinha sentido aquele cheiro antes. Levantou-se, levando a mão pálida ao bolso e tirando de lá o seu telemóvel negro. Carregou nos números e levou-o ao ouvido.

__ Sim?_

_ Kurenai! Quero que procures a morada de Hyuga Neji. H-y-y-g-a N-e-j-i.

__ Muito bem, ligo-te assim que descobrir._

Ela desligou e Itachi colocou a maquineta de novo no bolso. Agachou-se de novo, dilatando as fossas nasais com experiencia. Paralisou.

O cheiro calmo, tranquilo. O outro rude, violento. E o aroma doce e cativante. Eram os mesmos do prédio.

_ Oi! Desculpem o atraso! Tive um encontro com uma humana muito gira e, céus, ela era uma bomba na cama e…

_ Sasuke, contas as tuas aventuras sexuais noutra altura.

O mais novo grunhiu para o irmão, colocando uma larga caixa metálica no chão. Assobiou ao ver os cadáveres.

_ He! Olhem só quem está aqui! Se não é o grande Kimimaro e a sua equipa de aberrações. – Sasuke agachou-se ao pé do irmão e também dilatou as narinas – Wow… alguém cheira muito bem. Hum… pergunto-me se ela é tão bonita quanto o seu cheiro… aposto que sim.

Um leve e quase inaudível profundo rugido de Itachi avisou-o para não continuar com tal conversa.

_ Então, oh todo-poderoso Itachi, conheces o cheiro de algum?

_ São os mesmos do prédio, aqueles que desconfiamos serem os companheiros do teu amigo Asuma.

Um flash fez com que os irmãos olhassem para Ino, que sorriu animadamente.

_ Ah, desculpem. É que vocês estão numa posição tão gira! – Murmurou ela com malícia, ignorando os olhares irados dos dois – Tens um amigo, Sasuke. Que admiração.

_ É o meu novo brinquedo. Está congeladíssimo na morgue, se também quiseres brincar com ele. – Comentou Sasuke calmamente.

_ Vou dispensar tal oferta generosa.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros antes de se virar para o irmão.

_ Se assim for, quer dizer que este cheiro tão sexualmente apelativo poderá pertencer a Hyuga Hinata.

Itachi anuiu, deliciando-se com o aroma. Perguntava-se constantemente como seria ter a fonte do cheiro ao seu lado.

_ Os Hyuga sempre tiveram um cheiro apelativo.

_ Sim, mas era para comida, tal como o cheiro do humano que também estou a sentir. – Disse Sasuke enquanto analisava os cadáveres – Nunca houve um Hyuga vampiro, é natural que o cheiro seja tão… sedutor.

Sentiram Ino agachar-se ao seu lado e o característico barulho de um nariz a cheirar o ar.

_ Eh! Têm razão. Só de sentir este aroma faz-me húmida.

Sasuke e Itachi olharam para ela durante um momento antes de abanarem as cabeças.

_ As mulheres devem ser mais sensíveis.

_**Edgardo**_

_**Ah, Edgardo mio**_

_ Um vampiro?

Hinata anuiu, juntando as mãos no seu colo. Neji olhava-a como se fosse louca, erguendo uma das suas sobrancelhas escuras.

_ Um vampiro? – Repetiu ele incrédulo. Era ridículo.

Ela anuiu de novo, o seu rosto inexpressivo. Neji começou a rir-se e ouviu um som indignado vindo da rapariga.

_ É verdade! Eu e os meus companheiros, tal como o grupo de pessoas que te atacaram, somos vampiros! – Fez Hinata. O tom da sua voz era parecido a uma mãe que estava a ralhar com o seu mal comportado filho.

O riso de Neji ficou mais forte e a sobrancelha delicada de Hinata tremeu com irritação.

_ Isso é ridículo! – Fez o rapaz quando se acalmou, apesar de um sorriso trocista ainda estar presente nos seus lábios – Os vampiros não existem! São histórias para animar o pessoal, tal como as bruxas, ogres e lobisomens.

_ Hei! Eu conheço uma lobisomem fêmea, o nome dela é Tenten, e é muito simpática.

Neji começou a rir novamente.

_ E conheces o Harry Potter? Não? E o conde Drácula? Ah! Já alguma vez foste atacada pela Buffy ou pelo Blade? Também conheces a Família Cullen?

Hinata revirou os olhos secamente, cruzando os braços sobre os seios.

_ Eu sou Hyuga Hinata, filha de Hyuga Hiashi. Tenho mais de sessenta anos. Achas normal que uma mulher com tal idade tenha a minha aparência?

O riso de Neji morreu e ele pestanejou.

_ Não.

_ Olha para mim.

Ele prendeu a respiração. Os caninos da rapariga tinham crescido, ficando longos e afiados. Os olhos brancos pareciam brilhar na escuridão, como duas minúsculas lanternas de pérola. Ela era bela e ao mesmo tempo mortífera, avisando para se afastarem.

Com um longo suspiro, os dentes e os olhos dela voltaram ao normal, fazendo com que ela se parecesse com uma humana.

_ Jesus… és mesmo o raio de uma vampira! O que me vais fazer? _Chupar-me_? – Apercebeu-se que as suas palavras não saíram bem como ele queria.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas sorriu com doçura, acalmando-o silenciosamente.

_ Não, pateta. Eu vou proteger-te, és o meu único familiar vivo e também o único que consegue reviver a nossa família. O homem que assassinou os Hyuga quer-te morto e eu não vou deixar tal coisa acontecer.

Neji anuiu, antes de a mirar confusa.

_ O que queres dizer com "reviver a nossa família"?

_ Bem… és o único que pode ter filhos. Os vampiros são criaturas inférteis. – Explicou Hinata num tom calmo enquanto levava a mão aos cabelos longos do rapaz, afagando-os docemente.

Neji corou com o toque mas não o rejeitou.

_ Mas… se o Edward conseguiu engravidar a…

_ Isso é uma história. – Interrompeu Hinata secamente – No mundo real tanto vampiros como vampiras são inférteis. Não podes guiar todo o teu conhecimento sobre vampiros com o _Crepúsculo_.

_ Na verdade isso acontece no quarto livro, não no primeiro. – Murmurou Neji num tom conhecedor.

Hinata revirou os olhos mais uma vez, deitando-se ao lado do humano.

_ Não devias ler essas coisas.

_ Não gostaste das séries? - Perguntou Neji incrédulo. Mais de metade da população feminina (E alguma masculina) gostara. Ele sabia tanto sobre aquilo porque uma colega de trabalho estava constantemente a falar dos livros.

_ Dos livros… achei interessante. O filme… quase vomitei, e acredita, é difícil fazer um vampiro vomitar. Como é que podem existir pessoas que digam que o filme é melhor que o livro? O raio do vampiro parece que tem um cancro doloroso e está em puro sofrimento. E a Bella está sempre deprimida! Nos livros existem alguns momentos divertidos. Alem disso os efeitos especiais não prestaram. Em resumo, eu odiei o filme. – Fez ela num tom decidido – Agora, _A entrevista com o Vampiro_, isso sim é um bom filme. Adorei! Também gostei do _Submundo_ e o amor proibido entre Lobisomem e Vampira, tem também uma data de tiros e acção, o que torna as coisas ainda mais interessantes.

Neji manteve-se silencioso durante algum tempo, pestanejando rapidamente.

_ Pareces gostar muito de filmes e livros que falam sobre a tua espécie.

Ela encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

_ Hinata, vampiros aqui perto.

Neji saltou ao ouvir a voz desconhecida e esbugalhou os olhos ao ver um belo homem de cabelos desalinhados, brancos como a neve, mesmo em frente da cama. Quando tinha ele chegado ali?

Hinata sentou-se, olhando Kakashi com o sobrolho franzido.

_ Onde?

Kakashi sempre fora bom a localizar vampiros quando estes se aproximavam num raio de vinte quilómetros.

_ No local onde deixamos os corpos. Poderão seguir o nosso rasto.

Hinata anuiu, levantando-se agilmente do colchão confortável.

_ Tu e o Hidan-kun montem guarda lá fora. Eu fico aqui dentro, mas chamem-me se precisarem de mim.

Kakashi anuiu antes de desaparecer num piscar de olhos.

_ Q-quem era aquele. – Murmurou Neji num fio de voz, ainda chocado ao ver o homem aparecer e desaparecer num modo que era impossível.

_ Hatake Kakashi. – Respondeu ela enquanto caminhava até á janela. – Conheci-o á trinta anos, num bar em Nova Iorque.

_ Wow. Já foste a Nova Iorque!

_ Já fui a muitos locais. Nova Iorque, Las Vegas, Canadá, Alasca, Brasil, Texas, Portugal, Espanha, França, Finlândia, Itália, Reino Unido, Rússia, Índia, Himalaias, China, Moçambique, Angola, Cabo verde, Caraíbas, e por aí por fora.

Neji abriu a boca, espantado.

_**Si ti son resa**_

_**Fuggita io son da'toui nemici**_

_ Vês este golpe. – Disse Sasuke para um gravador enquanto apontava para a cabeça de um dos cadáveres. Ele também tratava a máquina como se fosse uma pessoa – Foi feito por um dos machos. Tem demasiada força incluída.

Ino tirou uma fotografia ao golpe e franziu o sobrolho.

_ Uma mulher não conseguia fazer um golpe destes?

_ Não. Seria letal, na mesma, mas não tão… vincado, profundo. É um facto, cara Ino.

Itachi ignorou o irmão e a loura. Tentava desesperadamente livrar-se do aroma da vampira desconhecida. Estava a pô-lo louco de desejo. Ele não conseguia perceber tal coisa. Nem Sasuke nem Ino pareciam tão afectados, porque é que ele era diferente? Passou uma mão pelo cabelo, suspirando em frustração.

_ Teme!

Os três vampiros olharam para a direcção da voz irritante, vendo o louro lobisomem correr na sua direcção. A sobrancelha de Itachi estremeceu ao vê-lo.

O melhor amigo de Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke ignorou o chamamento do lobisomem e continuou o seu trabalho, falando para o gravador.

_ Boa noite, Itachi-san.

_ Boa noite, Naruto. – Retribuiu Itachi num tom inexpressivo. Ele nunca percebera como é que Sasuke se dava com alguém tão barulhento e idiota como o louro que sorria estupidamente á sua frente.

Com aquilo, ignorou também o louro. Agachou-se, analisando com experiencia o corpo morto de Kimimaro. Já o tinha conhecido antes e, sinceramente, achava que o homem de olhos verdes tinha uma espécie de desejo sexual para com o ele, mas, infelizmente para Kimimaro, Itachi nunca tivera grande preferência para homens e odiava Orochimaru e quem o servisse.

Tocando nos cabelos brancos do cadáver, Itachi lançou outro suspiro.

**Talvez se não servisses Orochimaru poderíamos ter sido amigos.**

Mas tal coisa nunca iria acontecer, agora que Kimimaro morrera.

O seu telemóvel vibrou no bolso e ele rapidamente pegou na maquineta, levando-a ao seu ouvido.

_ Diz.

_ A morada do rapaz humano. Fica a alguns quarteirões daí, na rua da Santa Taguery (A.N: Totalmente inventado por mim -_-'), num prédio branco com janelas verdes. Segundo apartamento á esquerda.

Itachi desligou o telemóvel, não se dando ao trabalho de se despedir da irmã. Virou-se para os outros três, que estavam a ter uma conversa estúpida qualquer sobre preservativos com sabor.

_ Naruto, telefona ao Kiba para ele vir fazer companhia ao Sasuke. Depois tu e Ino vêm comigo buscar o humano.

_ Mas qual é o trauma com o raio do rapaz, afinal? – Fez Ino enquanto tirava outra fotografia.

_ Se Orochimaru arriscou cinco dos seus melhores soldados para entrar no nosso território é porque quer ver o ultimo Hyuga morto.

_**Ah nemici**_

_**Un Gelo**_

Hinata sentou-se na cama, ainda com os olhos pregados na janela. Ela dissera a Neji que este deveria descansar, mas o rapaz recusava-se a fazer tal coisa, querendo saber mais soubre a vida da vampira. Parecia fascinado.

_ É a minha vez. – Cortou ela enquanto ele se preparava para fazer outra pergunta.

Neji franziu o sobrolho mas anuiu, colocando as mãos no seu colo.

_ Está bem. Mas olha que a minha vida não é grande coisa comparada com a tua.

Hinata sorriu um pouco antes de colocar uma pensativa.

_ Quem são os teus pais?

_ Hyuga Hizashi e a sua mulher Hiromi.

_ Onde estão eles? – Perguntou Hinata num tom baixo e calmo.

Neji olhou para baixo, como se as suas mãos tivessem ficado interessantes.

_ Morreram.

_ Lamento muito. – A sua voz era sincera. – Os teus avós, quem são?

_ Hyuga Hanabi, o meu Avô não sei, o meu pai nunca me disse.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, inclinando-se na direcção do rapaz.

Nee-chan! É por isso que ele é tão parecido contigo.

_ Onde está ela?

_ Não sei. A minha avó desapareceu uns meses antes de eu nascer. Ninguém sabe dela.

Hinata sentiu o seu já parado coração rasgar-se ao pensar na possibilidade da sua Nee-chan ter sido cruelmente morta por Orochimaru. A raiva e o ódio que ela já sentia pelo homem intensificaram, e o desejo de o ver morto tornou-se mais forte.

Neji ficou admirado ao ver tal expressão dura no rosto da vampira.

De repente, Hinata ergueu a cabeça, levantando-se. Caminhou até á janela e semicerrou os olhos.

_ Eles estão aqui.

_**Mi serpeggia nel sem**_

_**Trema ogni fibra**_

_ Nii-san. – Ronronou Sakura enquanto mergulhava o corpo na luxuosa banheira, encostando-se ao irmão – Quando encontrares a nossa rosinha branca, o que faremos com ela?

Gaara afagou os cabelos rosa da sua irmã com doçura. Encostou a cabeça de Sakura ao seu preito duro e ela enroscou-se a ele, lançando um suspiro satisfeito.

_ Estava a pensar em atá-la á cama, não deixando qualquer escapatória e depois deliciarmo-nos com o seu corpinho. O que achas?

Sakura riu-se alegremente, esticando a cabeça para beijar o vampiro.

_ Tens sempre ideias tão produtivas e agradáveis, Nii-san.

_**Vacilla il pie!**_

_**Presso la fonte**_

Itachi, Naruto e Ino pararam em frente do prédio onde vivia o rapaz Hyuga. O Uchiha mordeu o lábio. Aquele sítio estava repleto com o cheiro dos três vampiros desconhecidos, denunciando a sua presença.

Começou a caminhar lentamente em direcção da porta de entrada, sentindo Naruto e Ino caminharem atrás de si.

Um vulto vestido de branco apareceu á sua frente e Itachi rapidamente tomou uma posse de defesa. Ouviu o assanhar de Ino e o rosnar animalesco de Naruto.

Um homem belo, de olhos frios, cor violeta, erguia-se de braços cruzados, impedindo a passagem. Aquele era o vampiro que transportava o cheiro rude e violento, e tal via-se pelo rosto dele.

Erguendo-se, mas mantendo uma aura desconfiada, Itachi decidiu falar com o homem de cabelos brancos.

_ Boa noite.

O outro não respondeu, limitando-se a erguer uma sobrancelha clara.

_ Eu sou Uchiha Itachi e estou acompanhada de Yamanaka Ino e Uzumaki Naruto. O senhor é?

Mais uma vez o homem não espondeu, limitando-se a semicerrar os olhos violeta. Itachi reprimiu um rugido de irritação.

_ Nós queremos entrar, por isso agradeceria que saísse da frente.

_ Nada feito.

Ah! Então ele sabia falar. Itachi lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador, tentando intimidá-lo. Não teve qualquer efeito.

_ Eu realmente não quero recorrer á violência, rapaz. Deixe-nos entrar. – Silvou o Uchiha com veneno.

O homem descruzou os braços e colou-se numa posição de ataque. Os seus olhos brilharam e os seus caninos ficaram salientes. Sem outra escolha, Itachi imitou-o.

_ Hidan.

Os quatro olharam para o grande candeeiro, onde outro homem de cabelos brancos se sentava com o nariz enfiado num estranho livro laranja.

O novo desconhecido virou a página antes de falar.

_ Ele disse que era um Uchiha.

O homem de nome Hidan ergueu-se, olhando para o outro com o sobrolho franzido.

_ E daí?

_ És um forasteiro e estás no seu território. Não acho que seja sensato lutares contra ele. Mesmo que o vencesses, terias a irmã e o seu irmãozinho atrás de ti, tal como a Akatsuki e o bando do Uzumaki. Deverias pensar antes de agir, meu caro amigo. – Respondeu o estranho homem enquanto passava os seus olhos de ónix pela página do livro.

Hidan olhou para o seu companheiro como se este fosse louco.

_ E como é que era suposto eu saber isso, Kakashi!

_ Eu estive a explicar isso tudo á Hinata quando estavas a dormir. – Disse o outro no seu tom suave – Fica menos preguiçoso e terás grande sabedoria, tal como eu.

Com um salto quase acrobático, Kakashi aterrou em frente de Itachi, fazendo uma delicada vénia.

_ É um prazer conhece-lo, Itachi-sama, eu sou Hatake Kakashi e o meu rude amigo é Hidan. Estamos aqui em protecção do jovem humano Hyuga. – Disse ele estendendo a mão ao Uchiha.

Itachi hesitou antes de apertar a mão oferecida.

_ Porque é que protegem o rapaz? O que é ele para vocês?

_ Nada, mas é para a Hinata. – Kakashi não disse mais nada, como se tal frase explicasse tudo.

_**Neco t'assidi alquanto**_

_**Si, presso la fonte**_

Neji também se tinha levantado e olhava para a janela, tal como a sua Tia-avó.

Os dois companheiros de Hinata falavam com um moreno, que estava acompanhado por dois louros. Neji resmungou baixinho, chateado por não os conseguir ouvir.

Hinata mordeu o lábio. Ao contrário de Neji, ela conseguia ouvir a conversa perfeitamente. Estremecia cada vez que o moreno falava, adorando o som da sua voz. Era o mesmo homem que visitara a sua casa antes de ela se tornar o que era. Reconheceu também o rapaz lobisomem que o acompanhava. Apenas não sabia quem era a loura.

Pelos visto, Neji também reconheceu o rapaz lobo.

_ O que raio está o meu patrão ali a fazer?

_ É um lobisomem.

Ele esbugalhou os olhos e praticamente esborrachou o rosto no vidro, olhando para Naruto. Como é que poderia ser o idiota e palerma Naruto ser um lobisomem?

_ Merda, eu tenho trabalhado para um cão á mais de dois anos!

_ Atento á língua, meu menino! – Ralhou Hinata enquanto batia levemente na nuca de Neji.

O rapaz resmungou, esfregando o local onde a mão dela tocara. Então aquilo é que era ter uma mãe? Era um bocado estranho, visto que a rapariga parecia ser mais nova que ele.

Analisando melhor os três intrusos, Neji reconheceu o moreno.

_ Aquele é o Itachi-san.

_ Conhece-lo? – Perguntou ela admirada.

Neji anuiu, colocando a mão no frio vidro transparente.

_ Conheci-o esta manha no cemitério.

_Que romântico._

Hinata não conseguiu impedir o pensamento sarcástico. Com um gesto decidido, ela abriu a janela. Virou-se para Neji, que a olhava confuso.

_ Vamos lá a baixo falar com eles e descobrir o que querem.

Pegou em Neji como se este fosse uma donzela, ignorando os protestos do rapaz. Saltou pela janela.

_**Meco**_

_**T'assidi**_

Os quatro vampiros e um lobisomem olharam para cima ao ouvirem alguém a protestar, seguido por um grito de puro horror.

Uma rapariga aterrou no alcatrão com agilidade, transportando um homem muito mais alto que ela nos braços. Ele tinha os olhos esbugalhados e apertava os braços em volta do pescoço da vampira, como se estivesse a segurar para salvar a vida.

_ Neji-kun, podes largar.

Itachi prendeu a respiração, reconhecendo a voz doce. Aquele delicioso aroma rapidamente lhe penetrou as narinas, estando mais forte que nunca.

Neji estremeceu, saindo dos braços de Hinata. Como ela o pegara numa maneira tão simples continuava a ser um mistério.

_ N-nunca mais faças isso!

Itachi ignorou o humano, colocando olhos na vampira.

Sim. Já a vira.

Já vira aquele rosto angular, prefeito e celestial. Já vira aqueles cabelos longos, lisos e suaves. Já vira aqueles olhos brancos como a neve, tão puros quanto ela. Já vira aqueles pálidos lábios carnudos, tão doces e desejáveis. Já vira aquele corpo, vestido numa maneira diferente, mas tão cobiçado quanto agora. Apenas faltava algo. Aquele bonito rubor que lhe aparecera nas faces quando ela lhe falara.

A vampira lançou um sorriso ao seu sobrinho-neto, afagando-lhe os longos cabelos castanhos. Virou-se, então, para o Uchiha, caminhando na sua direcção. O rapaz rapidamente a seguiu, ficando perto dela. Itachi viu que o humano confiava totalmente na vampira.

Hinata parou em frente do vampiro mais velho e fez uma respeitosa vénia, tal como Kakashi tinha feito. Quando se ergueu, estendeu a sua pálida mão.

_ É um prazer voltar a vê-lo, Uchiha-san.

Ele apertou a mão, sentindo a maravilhosa suavidade da pele branca da mulher á sua frente. Tal facto fez com que ele se perguntasse a si mesmo se o resto daquele corpo de deusa seria tão suave quando aquela mão.

_ Igualmente, Hyuga-san. – Virou os olhos para Neji, acenando com a cabeça – Neji-san.

_ Itachi-san.

Hinata largou a mão do Uchiha, fitando o homem atentamente. Ele continuava tão lindo como sempre, ela conseguia ver. Sabia muito bem que se fosse humana, estaria a corar loucamente. Kakashi tinha razão. Os Uchiha eram demasiado bonitos.

_ Hyuga-san, o seu amigo disse-me que estão a proteger o rapaz. Posso saber qual é a razão?

Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha. Algo lhe dizia que Itachi já sabia muito bem a razão porque ela e os seus companheiros protegiam Neji.

_ O meu sobrinho-neto foi atacado por cinco lacaios de Orochimaru, provando que aquela coisa desprezível quer ver a minha família totalmente dizimada. Neji é neto da minha irmã e a única esperança dos Hyuga.

_ Estou a ver. – Murmurou Itachi. Lembrava-se de quando ela lhe falara, cinquenta anos antes. Ela tinha gaguejado imenso, parecendo quase adorável. Agora a sua voz era suave e doce, mas ao mesmo tempo firme e cheia de força. – Poderia dizer-me, Hyuga-san se perdeu algum companheiro recentemente. De nome Asuma.

Os olhos de Hinata esbugalharam-se, confirmando as suspeitas do vampiro mais velho.

_ Onde está o corpo de Asuma? – Disse ela livrando-se do tom respeitoso, olhando-o com raiva – Quero-o na minha posse. Asuma merece um funeral de respeito.

_ Acredite, Hyuga-san, que lhe entregaremos o corpo. Mas o rapaz terá de vir connosco, assim como a menina e os seus companheiros.

Ela olhou-o com desconfiança, dando um passo para trás.

_ Porquê?

_ Se o rapaz precisa de protecção contra Orochimaru, três vampiros não vão chegar, por muito fortes que sejam. – Murmurou ele enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos – Além disso, a minha irmã quer conversar convosco. Ela quer os vampiros que destruíram vinte e seis guardas do Orochimaru na nossa equipa.

Ela não largou o olhar desconfiado.

_ Como é que eu sei que não me estás a mentir. Porque haveria eu de confiar nas tuas palavras, Uchiha? – Itachi pestanejou. Então ela também tinha largado o tom formal – Como é que eu sei que não vamos ser atacados mal coloquemos os pés onde quer que tu vives.

_ O teu pai também não confiou em mim ou nas minhas palavras. – Disse ele, largando também qualquer tom de respeito – Vê o que aconteceu.

Soubera, mal tinha dito aquelas palavras, que tinha atingido um ponto sensível. Ela olhou para o chão, cerrando os punhos com força.

Ele tinha razão. Ela sabia-o. Apenas ela, Kakashi e Hidan não seriam suficientes para proteger Neji se Orochimaru atacasse com toda a sua força. Também tinha razão quanto ao que dissera sobre Hiashi. Se o falecido chefe Hyuga tivesse aceitado a ajuda de Itachi, nada de horrível tinha acontecido, a sua família não tinha desaparecido e ela não tinha perdido a inocência com um monstros nojento e desprezível.

_ Promete que ninguém toca em Neji, Kakashi ou Hidan. Não os quero atacados ou magoados. – Murmurou ela friamente.

_ Tudo bem.

Ela olhou para Itachi. Também queria que ele prometesse outra coisa.

_ Promete que nenhum homem a não seres tu, o meu sobrinho e os meus companheiros se aproximarão demasiado de mim.

Ele pestanejou, obviamente confuso, mas anuiu á mesma.

_ E promete que não farás qualquer avanço sexual para comigo. – Continuou Hinata enquanto cruzava os braços. Ela não era burra ou cega. Sabia muito bem que era o suficientemente desejável para um homem (E mulheres, mas isso é irrelevante) – A não ser, claro, que eu esteja disposta a tal.

Kakashi e Hidan esbugalharam os olhos. A não ser que ela estivesse disposta? Que raio? Hinata também os fizera prometer tal coisa quando os conhecera e não dissera aquilo. Eles sempre pensaram que ela era uma criatura que simplesmente não gostava de sexo. Parecia que ela ainda considerava faze-lo com o moreno que estava á sua frente.

Itachi pestanejou mais uma vez, incrédulo.

_ Prometo.

A Hyuga suspirou, descruzando os braços. Lançou um olhar duro ao Uchiha.

_ Muito bem, olhinhos vermelhos, aponta o caminho.

_**Ah**_

* * *

E pronto! FIM do capítulo.

Desculpem lá, fãs do _Crepúsculo_, eu gosto da história, a sério! Mas o filme é realmente uma m****. Mas se gostarem dele, simplesmente ignorem a minha opinião, pois eu respeito as dos outros a não ser que seja para ser um simples insulto ranhoso. Esses dispenso.

Ah, e se não gostarem dos filmes _A entrevista com o vampiro_ e _Submundo_, também ignorem a minha opinião. :3

E desculpem o sermão, mas fiquei um pouco irritada.

Bem… tenho que ir pra cama, não se que horas são por aí, mas no meu relógio está apontado 01:13.

Tenham uma boa noite (Dia)

Até ao próximo,

Evil.


	5. Lacrimosa dies illa

Ok, o meu segundo Fic. É sobre vampiros.

Vai haver algumas mudanças da série.

Hanabi é mais velha que Hinata.

Kakashi não usa máscara e não tem Sharingan.

Kurenai, Itachi e Sasuke são trigémeos.

Ino e Deidara são irmãos.

Sakura e Gaara são gémeos e filhos de Orochimaru O.O. Temari e Kankuro não têm nada a ver com Gaara.

Avisos:… hentai, violação e sangue.

Pares são:

ItaHina – Principal.

Secundários:

KakaKure

E um pouco de NejiHina

Naruto não me pertence… Blá, Blá, Blá.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Lacrimosa dies illa

_**Freude, schöner Götterfunken,**_

_ Santa mãe de Kami. – Fez Hidan ao olhar em volta.

Aquela era a casa dos Uchiha? Eles ocupavam um prédio de cinquenta andares inteiro! Pestanejando, os três vampiros e o humano olharam para o enorme edifício moderno, abrindo as bocas com espanto. Hidan colocou os olhos em Itachi, que trazia uma expressão indiferente.

_ Oi, "Urtiga"…

_ Uchiha. – Corrigiu o vampiro de olhos vermelhos num tom irritado.

_ Como queiras, meu. Olha lá, pá, quantos é que vivem neste prédio?

Itachi olhou para o local onde vivia durante algum tempo antes de suspirar e olhar para Hidan.

_ Hum… sou eu, a minha irmã, o meu irmão, os nove tipos da Akatsuki e dezanove pessoas que são nossas aliadas. Porquê?

_ É preciso uma coisa tão grande para viverem um pouco mais de duas dúzias de gente?

O Uchiha sorriu com alguma arrogância, fazendo a sobrancelha branca de Hidan tremer de irritação.

_ Ainda temos salas subterrâneas.

Hinata suspirou ao ouvir o som chocado de Hidan. Sabia bem que aquele não era o fim da conversa entre o seu companheiro e o homem de olhos cor sangue. Sentiu um movimento ao seu lado e olhou para a esquerda, vendo o rosto bonito daquela mulher loura que os acompanhava já á algum tempo.

A vampira de longos cabelos dourados sorriu abertamente levando a máquina ao nível do rosto. Hinata pestanejou com a súbita e clara luz.

_ És muito bonita, sabes? – Disse a desconhecida. Hinata gostou da voz dela, tinha uma força incrível – Perfeita para o meu novo calendário.

A Hyuga olhou para o chão, embaraçada. Ainda bem que a sua espécie não corava, se não o seu rosto estaria completamente carmesim.

_ Ino, para de aliciar pessoas para posarem nuas para os teus calendários. Temos negócios a tratar. – Comentou Itachi enquanto começava de novo a caminhar. Os outros rapidamente o seguiram, sem tirar os olhos do grande edifício.

Ino semicerrou o seu único olho visível em direcção do Uchiha.

_ Porque é que nunca aceitas-te a minha proposta? Eu adoraria fotografar-te… nu.

_ Aposto que sim.

_ Hum-hum. – Olhou azul da loura passeou por entre Itachi e Hinata – Acho que vocês os dois ficariam óptimos justos! Por favor! Deixem-me tirar-vos fotografias! Dois vampiros Sexy, sem roupa… tão fixe!

Itachi suspirou. Ele não se importaria de ficar nu ao lado de Hinata, desde que estivessem os dois sozinhos. Estendeu o braço, abrindo a porta de vidro que dava ao hall principal. Era uma pequena divisão, de cores cinzentas. O único objecto presente era um grande elevador prateado. Chagando-se ao dito enorme objecto de metal, Itachi carregou num botão.

_ _Identificação, por favor._ – Falou uma robótica voz feminina.

_ Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto e Yamanaka Ino.

_ _Identificação dos convidados, por favor_.

_ Hyuga Hinata, Hidan, Hatake Kakashi e Hyuga Neji.

_ _Obrigado, e boa estadia._

As portas metálicas do elevador abriram-se e Itachi entrou, seguido por Ino e Naruto.

O trio e Neji ficaram a olhar para o estranho feito com os olhos arregalados. Bufando, Hidan caminhou em direcção dos outros, resmungando baixinho.

_ Tecnologias inúteis.

_**Tochter aus Elysium,**_

_**  
**_

_ Está a chover outra vez. – Murmurou Hinata calmamente, olhando para uma das enormes janelas do apartamento de Itachi.

O grupo tinha sido dividido. Neji ficara com Naruto, que vivia num dos apartamentos do topo. Lá, o rapaz humano seria protegido por vários lobisomens. Kakashi ficaria no apartamento onde Kurenai vivia, pois a vampira ficara absolutamente intrigada com as capacidades do homem de cabelos desalinhados. Hidan e Sasuke descobriram que tinham algo em comum… o seu gosto por cadáveres, por isso ficaram a partilhar o mesmo apartamento. Hinata, como não confiava em mais ninguém, ficou no mesmo apartamento que Itachi (que ficava, convenientemente, abaixo do apartamento de Naruto, onde Neji ficaria.)

Todos os apartamentos tinham ligações entre eles e estavam sempre a ser invadidos por outras pessoas que viviam no grande prédio dos Uchiha.

A sala de estar de Itachi era incrivelmente grande e confortável. Hinata perguntava-se porque quereria ele viver num espaço enorme, visto que era só um.

Sentada num dos sofás escuros, Hinata continuou a ver e ouvir a chuva que caía lá fora, no meio da escuridão. Sentia Itachi a mover-se dentro do apartamento, a fazer Deus sabe o quê.

Aborrecida, Hinata deitou-se, olhando para o tecto. A sala estava apenas iluminada pelo fogo da elegante lareira, dando á divisão um aspecto místico e quase romântico.

_ Hinata-san.

A Hyuga levantou a cabeça, olhando para Itachi que se encontrava ao pé da porta. O vampiro tinha um bloco de notas numa mão.

_ Queria fazer-lhe algumas perguntas, se não se importar.

Hinata sentou-se de novo, anuindo calmamente. Itachi avançou, sentando-se num sofá em frente do dela. Colocou o bloco em cima dos joelhos e agarrou numa caneta, olhando para a mulher de cabelos escuros com uma expressão branca.

_ Queria saber o que aconteceu quando acordou da morte.

Ela sabia bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Franzindo as elegantes sobrancelhas, a vampira mais nova olhou de novo para a janela escura, observando os fortes pingos de água a caírem.

_Tock… Tock… Tock…_

_Que barulho era aquele? Porque parecia estar tão perto? Seria água?_

_Havia estranhos aromas no ar. Ela nunca os tinha sentido antes. Havia um doce… tão doce. Parecia ser delicioso. Havia outro amargo, nojento, horrível. E outro, mais ameno, menos apetitoso. De onde vinham? Quais eram as iguarias que transportavam tais cheiros?_

_Tock… tock… Tock…_

_Lá estava. O estranho som líquido. De onde vinha? O que era?_

_E… onde estava ela? Lembrava-se de ter entrado no escritório do pai e…_

_Dourado… os olhos dourados. O corpo de Ibiki desfigurado. O seu pai atado á cadeira. As dores horríveis. O nojo. Aqueles olhos dourados…_

_Hinata abriu os olhos. Uma cara familiar foi a primeira coisa que viu. Sentando-se, ela observou, horrorizada, o rosto morto de Hiashi._

_Tock… Tock… Tock…_

_Ela apercebeu-se, então, de onde vinha tal som. O sangue escorria, deliciosamente vermelho, do pescoço aberto do seu pai até ao chão, provocando aquele barulho característico._

_As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu pálido rosto. O seu pai morrera… ali estava ele, violentamente degolado, emanando um cheiro tão deliciosamente apetitoso._

_Os seus pensamentos fugiram, a sua racionalidade quebrou ao continuar a ver aquelas gotículas de rubi caírem para o chão. Uma estranha sensação invadiu o seu corpo. Não era fome. Não era sede. Era pior que as duas, rasgando cada molécula com uma necessidade loucamente voraz._

_Aproximando-se do cadáver do seu pai, Hinata abriu a boca, ofegando com antecipação. A sua língua deslizou, pronta para lamber tal precioso líquido. Ela passou o seu olhar repleto de uma luxúria sangrenta, fechando-o nos olhos vidrados de Hiashi._

_Praticamente saltando para trás, Hinata quase caiu da secretária onde estava. _

_Ela… o que… porque queria ela beber o sangue do seu pai? Porque é que tal liquido parecia ser tão mortalmente delicioso? _

_Ela levou as mãos á cabeça, espetando as unhas no seu coro cabeludo. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Ele era seu pai! Deveria honra-lo, mesmo depois da morte!_

__ Perdoa-me… p-perdoa-me…_

_A sua voz não era mais que um sussurro fantasmagórico, que ecoava pelas paredes tingidas de vermelho. Tremendo, Hinata saiu de cima da secretária, colocando os seus pés descalços por de cima das poças de sangue que se encontravam no chão. _

_Prendeu a respiração, tentando ignorar a estranha sensação de fome e sede que contorcia as suas entranhas. Passou os olhos pelo escritório do seu recentemente falecido pai._

_Os cadáveres deformados de Ibiki e Kotetsu jaziam no chão, quase irreconhecíveis. Ela lembrou-se então, que fora o homem de olhos dourados que tinha feito tal coisa. O que era aquele homem? Como conseguira fazer ele tal monstruosidade? Em que é que ele a tinha transformado? _

_Tudo parecia tão claro. Hinata não se lembrava dos detalhes que agora via naquela divisão. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto sangue tão deliciosamente vermelho. Nunca tinha ouvido a chuva cair numa forma tão clara e cristalina, como música líquida._

_O que era ela? O que era ela? O QUE ERA ELA?!_

Hinata olhou para Itachi, que não se tinha mexido um centímetro, continuando a observa-la com aqueles olhos de rubi. Comprimindo os lábios carnudos, a vampira fechou os punhos fortemente.

_ Não me apetece falar sobre isso. – Murmurou ela friamente.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos por momentos. Hinata admirou aquele belo rosto antes de ele se fixar de novo nela.

_ Terá de responder, Hinata-san. – Hinata reprimiu um arrepio. A voz dele era tão sedutoramente baixa, cativando toda a sua atenção. – Precisamos de recolher todas as informações visto que não se registou quando se transformou.

Rugindo, Hinata levantou-se, faiscando-o com o seu olhar gelado.

_ Eu nem sequer sabia o que era! Estava sozinha e assustada, apenas queria chupar o sangue do meu próprio pai! É isso que queria ouvir?! Era?! – Não tinha intenções de ser tão rude, mas foi algo que não pôde evitar. Esses assuntos sempre lhe foram sensíveis e ela simplesmente odiava falar deles.

Itachi manteve-se calmo, escrevendo no seu bloco. Por instantes, Hinata teve o mórbido desejo de pegar naquele objecto e rasgá-lo em pequenos e irrecuperáveis pedaços.

_ Acalme-se, Hinata-san. – Comentou ele no seu tom suave – Não a quero chateada, a menina é uma peça importante para nós.

Kami… o cheiro dela. Aquele simplesmente doce aroma. Só os deuses sabiam o esforço que ele estava a fazer para não a atirar para o sofá, rasgar-lhe as roupas e possui-la ali mesmo. Felizmente ele tinha um óptimo autocontrolo. Não queria ser chamado de violador.

Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar irado e voltou a sentar-se, cruzando os braços.

Itachi levantou os olhos vermelhos e fixou-os nos dela.

_**wir betreten feuertrunken,**_

_ Orochimaru-sama! – Gritou um vampiro moreno, que corria apressadamente pelos escuros corredores do enorme castelo.

O imortal de olhos de ouro tirou a boca do pescoço da "pobre" rapariga humana que acabara de degolar com os dentes. O sangue escarlate escorria pelo seu queixo pálido, dando-lhe um aspecto mais sombrio do que o habitual.

O jovem vampiro parou em frente do seu senhor, ignorando o recente cadáver da rapariga morena que jazia aos pés do cruel amo.

_ Qual é o motivo de tal rude interrupção, Kankuro-kun? – Murmurou Orochimaru com suavidade, apesar do perigo latejar nos seus olhos.

_ S-senhor… o-os espiões dizem… - O rapaz respirou fundo, tentando controlar o terror que sentia no momento – os nossos espiões dizem que Kimimaro e a sua equipa estão mortos.

Orochimaru prendeu a respiração e esbugalhou os olhos. Levantou-se com elegância, passando por cima do corpo sem vida da rapariga. Caminhou lentamente até ás enormes e elaboradamente decoradas janelas, olhando com fúria para os trovões no céu.

_ E o rapaz?

Kankuro olhou para os pés, tremendo.

_ E-ele continua vivo, senhor.

_ O quê?! – Explodiu o Vampiro de olhos dourados, virando-se para o servo com violência. O seu rosto estava agora transformado numa aterrorizante mascara de raiva, contorcendo as suas brancas faces.

_ A-as informações que me deram foram d-de que o-os vampiros que nos a-atacaram á u-uns dias atrás f-foram os mesmos que… que s-salvaram o rapaz e m-mataram o Kimimaro. – Gaguejou o jovem vampiro enquanto dava alguns passos para trás – E-e que um d-desses vampiros é-é Hyuga H-Hinata!

Orochimaru paralisou. Ele conhecia aquele nome. Um bonito rosto contorcido de dor e nojo veio-lhe á mente. Sim… a filhinha mais nova de Hiashi… então ela continuava a caminhar pelo mundo.

_ Chama o meu filho. AGORA!

_**Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!**_

Os pálidos lábios de Gaara beijaram os de Sakura com paixão, saboreando a doçura que eles lhe entregavam. Passando as suas hábeis mãos pelo suave e sedutor corpo da irmã, o vampiro de cabelos vermelhos grunhiu quando um dos afiados dentes da rapariga lhe furou o lábio.

Sakura sugou com doçura o sangue que escorreu, gemendo de prazer com o sabor. Serpenteou as sua aparentemente delicadas mãos pelo peito musculado de Gaara, recebendo mais um grunhido da sua parte. Sorriu, satisfeita por poder provocar tal reacção ao seu adorado irmão.

Gaara começou a descer, beijando o pálido pescoço da vampira de cabelos rosa. As suas mãos rodearam os seios firmes da mulher mais nova, apertando gentilmente. Ela gemeu num tom sedutor, arqueando as suas elegantes costas.

A porta abriu-se com urgência e os dois gémeos ergueram-se, silvando de raiva por causa da interrupção. Kankuro estremeceu com o som e os olhares de puro ódio.

_ G-Gaara-sama, o seu p-pai quer a sua p-presença com urgência.

Gaara rugiu, raivoso. Porquê agora? Ele estava extremamente ocupado. Olhou para Sakura. A rapariga tinha a mesma expressão de descontentamento que ele.

_ Espera aqui. – Murmurou ele, beijando os lábios da irmã. – Podes brincar enquanto eu estou fora – Continuou, lançando um olhar sugestivo em direcção de Kankuro.

Levantando-se da cama, Gaara pegou numa das suas escuras camisas, vestindo-a rapidamente. Caminhou para fora do quarto que partilhava com a sua bela irmã, murmurando pequenas mas ameaçadoras pragas.

Sakura olhou para Kankuro. Um sádico sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

Kankuro engoliu em seco.

_**Deine Zauber binden wieder,**_

_ Desculpa a chamada repentina, meu filho, mas quero que me faças algo.

Gaara franziu o sobrolho, mas anuiu. Cruzou os braços em cima do peito, esperando que o seu pai lhe revelasse a informação.

_ Kimimaro e a sua equipa foram mortos.

O vampiro de olhos verdes esbugalhou os olhos, chocado. Primeiro tinham sido Zabuza e Haku. Agora Kimimaro e o seu quarteto. Os melhores estavam todos a morrer!

_ Foram os mesmos. Aqueles que tu persegues, meu filho. – Continuou Orochimaru num tom calmo. – Mas agora temos um ponto de partida.

Aquilo foi como uma explosão de interesse no organismo de Gaara. Focando toda a sua absoluta e firme atenção no seu pai.

_ Afinal existe outra Hyuga. A filha mais nova de Hiashi, Hinata. – Disse Orochimaru num tom pensativo – É estranho. Naquela noite o nosso querido falecido Kabuto disse-me que estavam todos mortos. Mentiu-me, o desgraçado, tal como fez com os Uchiha. Se não fosse a obsessão que ele tinha por deixar coisas belas viver, aquele Itachi não teria sobrevivido nem transformado os irmãos. A nossa vida seria tão mais fácil.

Gaara anuiu, concordando plenamente com o seu pai.

_ Aquela rapariga Hyuga, meu filho, faz parte do grupo de vampiros que persegues. Quero que me faças algo. Mata o rapaz humano e captura a rapariga vampira. Poderás matar os outros, isso é contigo. Faz o que quiseres com ela mas, por favor, deixa-a viva. Sinto que ao fazer tal coisa estou a incomodar o velho Hiashi lá no céu.

Gaara não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

_**was die Mode streng geteilt:**_

Duas semanas… tinham passado duas semanas desde que Hinata, Kakashi, Hidan e Neji tinham ido viver para o prédio dos Uchiha.

Kurenai e Kakashi não poderiam dar-se melhor. Hidan e Sasuke eram amiguinhos dos copos. Neji e os lobisomens davam-se perfeitamente bem, visto que trabalhavam no mesmo café aos anos.

Itachi e Hinata davam-se mal. Não que não gostassem um do outro, muito pelo contrario, apenas não suportavam ficar ao pé de um do outro durante muito tempo.

Ficavam ambos demasiado excitados e nenhum deles queria perder controlo.

Hinata não gostava das sensações que ele lhe provocava. Nunca ninguém tinha conseguido fazer com que tais sensações e sentimentos viessem á deriva. Nunca na sua vida ela tinha sentido aquele ardor entre as pernas ou o desejo de ser beijada e tocada. Mas era isso que acontecia quando estava ao lado dele. A vontade que ela tinha em ter as mãos fortes e masculinas no seu corpo era demasiada. O desejo que ela sentia de ser beijada pelos lábios dele, tão deliciosamente perfeitos, estava a coloca-la louca.

Itachi estava farto daquele cheiro. Não porque estivesse enjoado, mas porque o estava a pôr louco. Ele sempre tivera um autocontrolo excelente, mesmo quando era humano. Mas aquela rapariga estava a quebra-lo e cada vez que ele encontrava, menos controlo tinha. Temia que algum dia não se conseguisse conter e que a magoasse. Por muito forte que ela fosse, ele era mais. Era mais velho e experiente.

Hinata caminhou para a sala, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Neji, que olhava para a televisão.

_ Que estás a ver? – Perguntou ela docemente.

Sentiu e ouviu Itachi a entrar na mesma divisão que ela e paralisou, prendendo a respiração.

Itachi reprimiu um grunhido de descontentamento ao vê-la na mesma sala que ele. Sentou-se noutro sofá, bem afastado.

Neji, completamente ignorante quanto ao desconforto entre os dois vampiros, olhou para Hinata com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Buffy.

_ A caçadora de vampiros? Que conveniente.

O humano riu-se um pouco antes de se voltar de novo para a televisão. Hinata aproveitou a distracção para lançar um pequeno olhar a Itachi. Arrependeu-se.

Os olhos dele ardiam de desejo, fixos completamente nela. Normalmente, ela odiaria tais olhares soubre a sua pessoa, pois lembrava-se sempre daquela noite, mas… por alguma razão, ao sentir o olhar ardente dele, fazia sentir-se sensual, poderosa.

Embaraçada com tais pensamentos, Hinata olhou para o lado. Sabia bem que se fosse humana, estaria a corar como um tomate bem maduro.

Lá estava… o estranho ardor no meio das pernas. Ela não entendia o seu significado, mas associava-o a sexo. Hinata nunca sentira qualquer prazer carnal nem nunca tivera vontade de o sentir. Nunca se tocara nem fora tocada, salvo aquela noite horrível. Mas ele… ele despertava-lhe sensações estranhas.

Mordendo o lábio com demasiada força, Hinata sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo.

_**alle Menschen werden Brüder,**_

_Hinata correu pela floresta. Ela não podia continuar no mundo normal! Ela queria matá-los! Degola-los! Beber-lhes o sangue! Ela era um monstro, não poderia viver entre os humanos quando a única coisa que ela queria fazer era alimentar-se deles._

_Desesperada, ela não parou o seu apressado passo. As suas roupas estavam rasgadas e o seu corpo estava completamente á mostra, visto que era a mesma peça de vestuário que ela usava desde a noite da visita do homem de olhos dourados._

_Caiu, no chão. Estava fraca. Tinha aquela devoradora fome. Aquela aterrorizante sede. Queria sangue. Queria morte. Mas não. Não iria matr ninguém. Se o fizesse, seria igual ao homem de olhos dourados._

_Um estranho cheiro invadiu-lhe as narinas. Era violento, selvagem. Sons distantes começaram a aproximar-se, cada vez mais de perto._

_Algo aterrou á sua frente e a rapariga olhou para cima._

_Olhos brancos encontraram olhos castanhos._

_**wo dein snafter Flügel weilt**__._

* * *

Wiii! Quinto capitulo! ^^

Espero que tenham gostado!

Quis colocar um pouco do passado da Hinata, já que houveram pedidos de tais esclarecimentos, se bem que deixei isto em aberto, ah! Vou fazer-vos esperar ^.^ sou tão má.

Quem será o portador de tais olhos castanhos????

Descobram no proximo!!!

Read and Review!

Bjs,

Evil


	6. 6Qua resurget ex falvilla

Capitulo 6

_**Gura mise tha fo eislean**_

Ela estava aborrecida. Não havia outra forma de o dizer. O tédio era demasiado e até olhar para uma mísera mosca a esvoaçar pela sala parecia uma tarefa interessante.

Um mês. Tinha passado um mês desde que ela conhecera Neji e reencontrara-se com Itachi. Um mês de total inutilidade, visto que ela não tinha nada para fazer.

Todos tinham trabalho menos ela. Sasuke dera a Hidan um emprego na sua morgue, que fez com que o vampiro de olhos violeta praticamente saltasse de alegria, ele gostava desse tipo de coisas mórbidas. Kurenai ocupava Kakashi com missões de busca. Neji continuava a trabalhar no café, protegido pelo seu patrão Lobisomem. Até Itachi estava ocupado com papelada.

E ela estava ali, sentada no sofá escuro, olhando para a televisão como se esta tivesse algo que lhe interessasse. Estúpidos programas televisivos, os humanos não faziam nada de jeito? Grunhindo de descontentamento, Hinata desligou o aparelho, cruzando os braços. Aquilo era um puro tédio!

Levantando-se, Hinata caminhou em direcção do escritório onde Itachi se encontrava. Por muito desconfortável que ele a fizesse sentir, ela gostava da sua companhia. Ele poderia necessitar da sua ajuda. E raios, ela estava farta de ser uma inútil. Odiava ser inútil.

Parou em frente da porta e ergueu a mão, batendo com delicadeza. Ouviu um grunhido do outro lado e entrou, sorrindo calmamente.

_ Itachi-san. – Disse ela num cumprimento.

O dito vampiro estava atrás de uma secretária, arrumando um monte de papéis. O seu rosto mostrava aborrecimento, com o sobrolho franzido e os lábios comprimidos. A luz do candeeiro iluminava o espaço estupidamente arrumado, a cor alaranjada da lâmpada dando um tom quase dourado á pele pálida de Itachi.

_ Hum… eu queria saber se, por acaso, o senhor não necessita de ajuda. – Fez ela timidamente, brincando com os dedos longos e femininos.

_ Já acabei.

_ Oh… – Bolas! Agora ela iria voltar ao seu estado de aborrecimento.

Itachi notou na expressão descontente que ela transportava e suspirou. Colocou o monte de papéis a um canto, deixando o resto da secretária livre.

_ Se quiser ler alguma coisa, esteja á vontade. – Murmurou ele enquanto apontava para os livros que estavam postos numa prateleira atrás de si.

Ela sorriu fracamente, mas decidiu recusar. Ela estava a viver á um mês com aquele homem e não sabia quase nada sobre ele. Talvez umas perguntinhas não magoassem, e iriam entretê-la.

Ele levantou-se, olhando para a estante enquanto procurava alguma coisa. Hinata aproveitou aquela distracção para se sentar em cima da secretária.

_ Ne… Itachi-san… que idade tem?

Itachi paralisou ao ouvir a voz dela tão perto de si. Olhando para cima do ombro, ele quase rosnou ao vê-la sentada em cima da sua secretária, de pernas cruzadas, com um pequeno sorriso doce no seu rosto.

Quereria Hinata que ele perdesse o já pouco controlo que tinha?

_ Eu tenho 387 anos. – Disse ele, lutando para manter a sua voz calma.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos. Ela sabia bem que ele era mais velho que ela, mas não tanto! Kami fosse louvado, as coisas que aquele homem já vira e vivera!

_ E-está muito bem conservado. – Disse ela num fio de voz fino e intimidado.

Ele lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, fazendo-a prender a respiração. Ele era demasiado bonito, demasiado perfeito.

_ A menina também.

Ele tinha razão. Ela estava optimamente conservada para uma mulher com mais de sessenta anos. Retribuindo o sorriso, Hinata colocou uma das suas madeixas azuladas atrás da orelha.

_ Hum… qual é a sua cor favorita?

_ Vermelho, claro.

Claro… era evidente. Metade dos seus pertences tinha essa cor. As almofadas, os candeeiros, os tapetes, os cobertores, até o papel higiénico!

_ Porquê tantas perguntas, Hinata-san?

A vampira pestanejou, a linha do seu pensamento tinha sido quebrada pelas palavras dele. Tantas perguntas? Mas ela apenas tinha feito duas! Não eram muitas, uma pechincha comparada às que ele lhe fizera.

_ Quero saber mais sobre si, como é evidente. – Ela lançou-lhe um pequeno e simpático sorriso.

_ Porquê? – Perguntou com um misto de desconfiança e o sorriso da Hyuga morreu lentamente, enquanto ela lhe lançava um olhar irritado.

_ Eu estou a viver no seu apartamento. Acho que é justo conhecer alguma coisa sobre si e o seu passado. – Fez ela mal-humorada, cruzando os braços.

Itachi franziu o sobrolho, virando-lhe costas mais uma vez.

_ Eu não lhe direi nada sobre mim enquanto não me contar tudo sobre si.

Hinata semicerrou os olhos.

_**Moch sa mhaduinn is mi g'eirigh**_

_Era uma mulher. Alta, esbelta, elegante. Cabelos castanhos escorriam, soltos, pelas suas costas. Ela estava vestida da forma mais estranha que Hinata alguma vez tinha visto. Parecia uma soldada, com um colete verde-escuro, largas calças negras e uma botas de guerra, sujas pela lama molhada e viscosa._

_Hinata rastejou para longe da desconhecida, o pânico roendo a sua pobre alma de forma rápida e corrosiva. O cheiro violento e selvagem continuava a invadir-lhe as narinas. Ela temia aquela mulher. Ela abominava aquela estranha. Ela não a queria perto de si, queria longe, bem longe, tão longe que não conseguisse sentir aquele aroma. Porquê? Porque é que o seu instinto lhe dizia que a fêmea vestida de soldada poderia ser perigosa?_

_Ao sentir os olhos de chocolate passarem pelo seu corpo, Hinata rapidamente tomou consciência do seu estado de vestuário. A camisa de dormir coberta de sangue e lama, rasgada e mostrando o seu pálido corpo nu. A Hyuga encolheu-se, tentando cobrir a sua pele branca e peganhenta._

_Uma mão agarrou-a pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a olhar para cima. Ela fitou o rosto da desconhecida que continuava a olhá-la com uma expressão fria. Hinata tremeu, o pânico a aflorar-lhe o espírito. Sentiu dois dedos na sua boca, obrigando-a a separar os seus pálidos lábios. A mulher analisou o interior da boca, franzindo o sobrolho escuro com uma expressão calculista._

__ Tal como eu pensava. És totalmente nova nesta vida… e sem orientação, pelo que vejo._

_Hinata tentou morder o dedo fino mas forte da mulher, mas esta foi mais rápida, afastando-se rapidamente. A Hyuga deixou-se cair completamente na lama húmida da floresta, sujando-se totalmente. Fungou fracamente, encolhendo-se numa pequena e apertada bola._

_Ela estava fraca, tão fraca. Tinha fome e sede, tudo misturado numa espiral demoníaca que remoía as suas entranhas. Ela queria sangue, queria morte. Queria sugar a vida de uma pobre alma, satisfazer-se com o liquido carmim que a sua vítima jorraria._

_Mas não podia. Não queria. O seu subconsciente gritava-lhe para não matar ninguém, para não se tornar numa reles assassina._

_Hinata queria morrer. Não podia continuar a viver num mundo onde seria um predador a sangue frio. _

_Deitando a cabeça na lama, a Hyuga fechou os olhos, exausta. O seu mundo envolveu-se na escuridão e o seu último pensamento foi o desejo que ela tinha de morrer. Aquela mulher desconhecida poderia fazer o favor de acabar com a sua vida._

_**O hi shiubhlainn leat**_

_ Recuso-me a responder a tais perguntas.

Itachi olhou para ela mais uma vez, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura. Sorriu de maneira arrogante, como se achasse um pouco burra.

_ Então espero que goste de viver na ignorância.

Hinata teve o súbito e tentador desejo de lhe atirar qualquer coisa. Um daqueles livros grossos e duros seria o ideal. Ela não se irritava com facilidade, mas aquele homem estava a acabar com qualquer sanidade que ela possuía. Como é que ele conseguia fazer tal coisa? Chateá-la de tal maneira? Ele era um enigma, algo que a Hyuga simplesmente não conseguia decifrar. Ele libertava sentimentos e sensações que ela nunca antes sentira e tal coisa assustava-a tanto como o pensamento de Orochimaru agarrar Neji.

Decidiu, então, mudar de conversa.

_ Como vão as investigações sobre Orochimaru?

_ Bem.

A sobrancelha escura da rapariga estremeceu de irritação. Raio do homem! Não a poderiam culpar se ele alguma vez aparecesse com alguma coisa espetada naquela testa perfeita.

_ Não poderia ser mais específico?

_ Não.

_ Eu quero saber pormenores, Itachi-san. – Rosnou ela baixinho, os seus olhos brancos faiscando com raiva.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira, ficando demasiado próximo dela. Hinata tentou ignorar tal posição mas era ridiculamente difícil. Os olhos de sangue miraram-na com serenidade e alguma dureza.

_ Não vai entrar nas missões, Hinata-san.

Hinata pestanejou, confusa. O que queria ele dizer com aquilo? Que ela não poderia ajudá-los na caça a Orochimaru? Ela treinara anos para tal coisa. Lutara imenso, sempre com um único pensamento.

Matar aquele homem.

_ M-mas… isso não é justo! Eu quero participar!

Ele abanou a cabeça, fazendo a sua longa franja negra saltitar com o movimento. Olhou-a severamente e ela retribuiu o olhar.

_ É demasiado perigoso. A menina vai ficar aqui. Vai proteger Neji.

Com um rosnar furioso, Hinata saltou-lhe para cima, deitando ambos a baixo. Itachi quase grunhiu ao embater no chão e sentiu o peso dela em cima de si. Abriu os olhos, vendo o bonito rosto raivoso dela, centímetros afastados do seu. Prendeu a respiração, não querendo inalar tal sedutor aroma que aquela pele feminina emanava.

_ Eu passei mais de metade da minha vida a tentar matar esse homem! Não me pode afastar assim sem mais nem menos! – Ralhou ela enquanto as suas mãos aparentemente delicadas agarravam a gola da camisa de Itachi, abanando-a com alguma violência. Como é que ele se atrevia! Quem é que pensava que era!?

_ Também eu. – Disse ele num tom forçado, tentando ignorar a posição em que se encontravam – Mas a sua missão neste momento é proteger Neji, a nossa é caçar Orochimaru.

_ Aquele homem matou a minha família!

_ A minha também.

Ela esbugalhou os olhos, a raiva começando a dissipar-se lentamente. Seria verdade? Teriam eles isso em comum? Largando a gola da vermelha camisa, ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, apoiando-se nelas. Olhou-o no rosto, tentando detectar algum traço de mentira. Mas aquele belo rosto mostrava sinceridade.

Itachi não estava muito confortável. Ela estava praticamente sentada em cima dele, com as mãos suaves encostadas ao seu peito. Inconscientemente, os seus olhos vermelhos saíram do rosto dela para descerem até ao peito. Um dos botões negros da sua feminina camisa estava mal abotoado, proporcionando ao Uchiha uma interessante vista do peito volumoso da vampira mais nova. Engoliu em seco, rapidamente desviando o olhar.

Uma pequena mão agarrou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza, obrigando-o a enfrentar a mulher que estava sentada no seu colo. Itachi ficou a olhar para aquelas pérolas brancas, que o analisavam atentamente.

Ele não o conseguiu controlar mais. Durante um mês inteiro controlara o seu ardente desejo por aquela mulher, naquele momento, simplesmente explodiu.

Puxando-a para si, encostou os seus lábios aos dela, num beijo que lhe mostrava toda a loucura que ela lhe provocava.

Hinata paralisou. O medo foi a sua primeira reacção, a primeira coisa que lhe apareceu, mas rapidamente foi substituído por outras e mais agradáveis emoções. Por instinto, ela mexeu os lábios contra os dele, num gesto um pouco atrapalhado, visto que ele era a primeira pessoa que beijava. Sentiu a língua masculina passar-lhe pelo lábio e abriu a boca com espanto, antes de ser invadida pelo músculo rosa.

Itachi grunhiu de prazer com o gosto dela. Sentou-se, encostando o seu corpo ao de Hinata, que rodeou os braços ao seu pescoço. Ele sabia que não poderia ir mais longe que aquilo. Uma pequena voz na sua mente dizia-lhe que ela não estava preparada para qualquer coisa mais profunda que um beijo.

_**Hi ri bho, ho ru bhi,**_

_Vários sons a rodeavam. Ela não os distinguia, não os identificava. Eram tão fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão frágeis como sussurros. Palavras incompreendidas, gritos sem sentido. _

_Hinata abriu lentamente os olhos. O seu corpo continuava muito fraco, mas parecia estar mais confortável. Ela conseguia notar perfeitamente que já não estava na lama, mas sim em algo fofo e quente. Olhou em volta, tentando perceber onde é que estava._

_Parecia ser uma pequena cabana. Tecto e parede eram feitos de madeira escura, lisa e brilhante, cuidadosamente iluminada por uma pequena fogueira no centro. Não tinha muitos objectos, apenas uma pequena mesa, um baú e a cama onde ela estava estendida naquele momento._

_Sentando-se com alguma dificuldade, Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando raciocinar tudo._

_Sangue. O cadáver degolado do seu pai. A floresta escura e suja. A bela desconhecida._

_Hinata levou as mãos á cabeça, tentando não emitir qualquer som enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu pálido rosto. Estava tudo perdido. A sua família estava completamente chacinada, deixando-a só, completamente transformada num monstro sedento de sangue._

_A sua vida acabara. Estava tudo terminado. Ela tinha que ser destruída, ou acabaria por fazer algo horrível._

_A porta da cabana abriu-se e Hinata saltou de susto, demasiado cansada para limpar as lágrimas. A mulher de longo cabelo castanho fechou a porta de madeira atrás de si e caminhou até á cama, sentando-se na ponta. Ergueu um frasco cheio de líquido escuro, entregando-o a Hinata._

_A Hyuga mirou o objecto com confusão, não sabendo o que fazer com ele. _

__ Bebe. É sangue de porco._

_Hinata pestanejou, antes de abrir o frasco hesitantemente. Um cheiro apelativo rapidamente lhe chegou às narinas e aquela mistura dolorosa de fome e sede regressou. Sem pensar duas vezes, Hinata levou o objecto de vidro á boca, bebendo o seu conteúdo._

_Ela rugiu de satisfação, adorando o sabor salgado. Bebeu tudo numa só vez, não sentindo qualquer necessidade em respirar. Quando acabou, tentou lamber os restos, mas o frasco foi-lhe arrancado das mãos e ela fitou a estranha mulher._

__ Estavas mesmo sedenta. – Murmurou a desconhecida num tom calmo – Mesmo assim és muito controlada para um vampiro tão jovem._

_Vampiro? Tinha ela ouvido bem? Mas… essas criaturas apenas apareciam nas histórias, não era? Contos do Bram Stoker, como o conde Drácula. Ela lera esses livros, tinham feita parte da sua colecção especial na biblioteca da sua antiga casa._

__ Tu não sabes o que és. – Aquilo não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação._

_Hesitantemente, Hinata abanou a cabeça antes de olhar para as mãos. Os seus femininos dedos apertaram o cobertor com força e ela mordeu o lábio._

__ O meu nome é Tenten. – Disse a mulher subitamente – Qual é o teu?_

_**Hi ri bho, ho rionn o ho,**_

_ Hinata. – Grunhiu Itachi contra os lábios da vampira.

Ela gemeu em resposta. Nunca tinha imaginado que um beijo fosse tão docemente agradável. Hinata encostou-se mais ao corpo duro do vampiro, aprofundando o maravilhoso beijo. Nunca antes se tinha sentido tão viva, desejada. Mesmo assim, estava consciente que ele não lhe tocava em nenhum lugar que lhe provocasse desconforto. Tais realizações apenas fizeram com que ela o beijasse com mais paixão.

Itachi sabia que tinha que parar, mas não queria. Era tão bom sentir tais sensações de prazer, ter tais lábios carnudos encostados aos seus, batalhando com aquela doce língua vermelha e feminina. Sentiu os dedos dela embrenharem-se no seu longo cabelo negro, libertando-o do usual rabo-de-cavalo.

Ela não sabia á quanto tempo estavam naquela situação, mas respirar não era importante e Hinata não estava minimamente preocupada com esse facto. Passando os dedos pelos cabelos de seda do homem que beijava ardentemente, Hinata moldou o seu peito ao dele, não querendo ficar durante muito tempo afastada.

_ Wow.

Embrenhados nos beijos de paixão, nenhum deles tinha pressentido Sasuke no apartamento. Separaram as bocas, ambos olharam para a porta vendo o vampiro de cabelos desalinhados sorrindo maliciosamente. Hinata rapidamente saiu de cima de Itachi, olhando para o chão com embaraço. O homem mais velho grunhiu e prendeu de novo o cabelo, lançando um olhar irritado ao irmão.

_ Interrompi alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sasuke com humor malicioso na sua voz profunda.

_ Não. – Responderam os dois demasiado de pressa apesar de os seus pensamentos serem: Sim!

Sasuke abanou a cabeça, caminhando até á secretária. Itachi levantou-se, colocando a cadeira como ela estava antes de a vampira lhe ter saltado para cima. Olhou para a pasta de papéis que o irmão mais novo acabara de colocar em cima da mesa.

_ O que é isto?

_ Não é para ti. É para ela. – Apontou para Hinata, que pestanejou, confusa – Não me perguntes o que é, foi o teu amigo da cicatriz que me disse para te entregar. – Franziu o sobrolho, descontente – Como se eu fosse um rapaz do correio.

Hinata lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de pegar na pasta, encostando-a ao peito.

_ Obrigado, Sasuke-san. – Disse ela, fazendo uma pequena vénia.

_ Ya, ya. – Fez ele um pouco embaraçado, começando a caminhar para a porta – Oh, já agora, Hinata-san, eu ouvi dizer que o Itachi gosta de levar palmadinhas no rabiosque de vez em quando.

Itachi atirou um livro grosso em direcção do irmão, que fugiu com uma gargalhada. Aquele imbecil só inventava coisas estúpidas! Pelo canto do olho, o vampiro viu Hinata olhar de novo para o chão, o embaraço evidente no seu rosto.

_ Hum… I-Itachi-san… - Fez ela num fio de voz, contorcendo os dedos em volta da pasta – desculpelobeijofoisemintençãoprometoquenãoofaçooutravez!*

Se Itachi fosse um humano, provavelmente não teria percebido o que tinha a rapariga acabado de dizer.

_ Hinata. – Ele hesitou. O que diria ele naquelas ocasiões? Era algo desconhecido, nunca tal lhe tinha acontecido antes. Não que ele nunca tivesse beijado ninguém, já tinha bastante experiencia naquela área, mas aquela mulher era diferente. Atraía-o de alguma forma estranha e profunda.

Ela estava mortificada. Tinha beijado um homem. Um homem! Não que ela fosse lésbica, mas nunca pensara que alguma vez fosse beijar quem quer que fosse, homem ou mulher. E agora? O que faria ela? Raio, como é que aquilo tinha acontecido? Tais coisas nunca deveriam ser executadas! A culpa era dele e da sua tão maravilhosa perfeição.

O seu lábio inferior tremeu e ela apertou a pasta com mais força. E se ele se aproveitasse dela? Da sua fraqueza? Não! Ela não iria permitir tal coisa. Ele poderia ser mais forte e mais velho que ela, mas Hinata iria lutar até ao fim.

Preferia morrer a ser magoada de novo daquela forma.

_ Hinata…

Guinchou, consciente que provavelmente parecia um pouco patética. Estupidamente, empunhou a pasta como se fosse uma afiada e poderosa arma. Era o que o seu instinto lhe dizia. Fitou-o com alguma desconfiança, não iria cair na sua teia maravilhosamente sedutora outra vez.

Itachi estava quase chocado. Aquela mulher num momento estava transformada numa bela e doce sereia que o beijava com paixão, no outro parecia um ratinho assustado e desconfiado e ele tinha-se tornado num gato prestes a acabar com a sua vida.

O que se passava com ela? Teria algum distúrbio mental? Itachi pestanejou e aproximou-se lentamente, erguendo as mãos para mostrar que não iria fazer qualquer mal.

_ Hei… não te vou magoar, está bem. – Murmurou com suavidade, aproximando-se da mulher que estava á sua frente – Tem calma, respira fundo.

Hinata pareceu lançar um ganido quando sentiu a mão dele no seu ombro. E se ele a atirasse para a secretária e fizesse o mesmo que o outro fizera? Estremeceu, horrorizada pela expectativa.

Mas fez o que ele disse. Respirou fundo, tentando arranjar o mínimo de calma. Estava numa situação complicada e delicada, algo que nunca lhe tinha acontecido antes.

_ Chhh.

Ela esbugalhou os seus olhos brancos, horrorizada. De repente tudo mudava. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, preocupados, ficavam dourados, repletos de desejo doentio. O cabelo negro ficava mais longo, mais escuro. A pele pálida ficava ainda mais branca, ainda mais doente, muito mais mortífera. As suas roupas mudaram, tornando-se mais claras, únicas e diferentes.

A sala e o ambiente tornaram-se mais negros, sombrios. Sangue por todo o lado. O seu pai preso a uma cadeira. Os cadáveres do seu cunhado e do guarda. O cheiro da morte.

_ Hinata.

E aquela voz. Nojenta, horrível. Ele aproximou-se um pouco mais e Hinata simplesmente não se controlou.

_ AAAAh!

Lançou-lhe o punho á cara.

_ Filha da mãe!

Ela pestanejou. A voz tinha mudado. Já não era aquele som arrastado e rouco, mas sim profunda e sedutora. A sala voltou a iluminar-se de novo, o sangue e os cadáveres desapareceram e Itachi estava á sua frente com as mãos no nariz, lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

Hinata rapidamente sentiu-se estúpida e um pouquinho culpada, mas não se aproximou. Parte da sua mente ainda não confiava totalmente naquele homem. O beijo foi um desleixe, uma espécie de falha de segurança.

_ O que raio é que se passa contigo? - Fez ele num tom verdadeiramente irritado, ainda um bocado abafado pelas mãos.

_ Desculpa. - Ela afastou-se um pouco mais, ainda um bocado medrosa. - Pensei que eras outra pessoa.

_ O que é que queres dizer com isso? Somos os únicos nesta sala!

_ Por momentos pensei que eras.... - Calou-se. Não. Não lhe diria nada. Ele não tinha o direito de saber os seus segredos – ninguém, esquece.

_ Nem penses. Primeiro beijas-me. - Ela poderia ter corado, se pode-se – Depois começas a agir como se eu te fosse estripar a qualquer momento e depois dás-me um murro. E agora dizes-me que pensavas que eu era outra pessoa, o que é uma desculpa um bocado estúpida e é obvio que me estás a esconder alguma coisa!

Ela olhou para o lado, embaraçada. Apertou a pasta ao seu peito, mordendo o lábio. Talvez tenha sido uma reacção um pouco irracional.

_ Hinata!

Ambos olharam para a porta. Hidan entrou animadamente, lançando-lhes um sorriso de maníaco. Ele aproximou-se da amiga e lançou-lhe as mãos á cara, mostrando-lhe uma coisa vermelha e nojenta, ainda a escorrer sangue...

_ O... o que é isso?

_ Um fígado!

A partir daquele dia Hidan nunca mais levou as partes do corpo de um vampiro para outro lado a não ser a morgue.

_**Ailein Duinn, o hi shiubhlainn leat**_

__ I-imortais b-bebedores de s-sangue? – Perguntou Hinata numa voz rouca. O seu Cérbero tentava assimilar toda a informação que Tenten acabara de lhe entregar. Os seus olhos brancos estavam esbugalhados, como enormes pratos delicados._

_A mulher anuiu. Hinata olhou para as mãos, que tremiam visivelmente. Imortal? Ela? Mas como tinha isso acontecido?_

__ C-como… c-como…?_

__ Para te transformares no que és agora tiveste que ser mordida por outro vampiro. – Disse Tenten calmamente, num tom suave, como se estivesse a acalmar um animalzinho assustado._

______

_Gritou com um novo tipo de dor ao sentir os dentes afiados do homem de olhos de Ouro espetaram-se no seu pescoço, chupando a vida em si._

_Como se Kami tivesse ouvido as suas preces, a escuridão levou-a dali para fora, apagando dores e gritos._

* * *

_Hinata levou as mãos á boca, os seus olhos ainda ficaram maiores com horror. O homem de olhos dourados! Aquela criatura nojenta! Ele também era um vampiro! Um ser imortal._

_Um monstro._

_Agora ela era como ele. Agora era tão desprezível, não horripilante e maléfica como aquele homem. Mas… mas ela não queria tal coisa! Ela não queria ser alguém tão cruel e sanguinário. _

_Lágrimas de frustração começaram a deslizar pelas suas faces pálidas, ela mordeu a mão para abafar os sons chorosos que lançava. Soltou um gemido de admiração e dor ao ver o sangue a escorrer pela palma branca._

__ Calma, minha morceguinha. – Murmurou Tenten enquanto pegava na mão ferida da jovem vampira. Com outra mão, limpou suavemente as lágrimas do rosto pálido – Não te mordas. Agora magoas-te a sério, pois não controlas os teus caninos. _

_Hinata levou a sua mão sã á boca, apalpando os dentes com a ponta dos dedos. Silvou de dor quando a sua pele foi furada por um dente anormalmente grande e pontiagudo. _

__ Com o tempo irás aprender a controlá-los. Crescerão e encolherão quando entenderes. Por agora serão sempre assim. Hum… olha para a tua mão._

_A vampira assim o fez. A ferida sarava tão rapidamente que era assustador. Numa questão de segundos, a sua mão estava tão sã como antes de a ter mordido. Apenas rastos de sangue sujavam a palidez da pele._

_Hinata levou a mão aos lábios, lambendo os restos de sangue com cuidado._

__ C-como é q-que sabes t-tanto s-sobre vampiros? _

_Tenten demorou algum tempo a responder, olhando para o fraco fogo que queimava a madeira da fogueira lentamente. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo castanho._

__ Eu… também sou imortal. Mas não sou como tu. – Ela ergueu o seu olhar de chocolate, fixando-o na jovem vampira – Sou mais… animalesca. _

_Hinata pestanejou. Animalesca? O que queria aquilo dizer? Seria mau? Bom?_

__ Descansa, morceguinha. Acordo-te ao anoitecer. – Murmurou Tenten enquanto se levantava com a sua elegância selvagem, erguendo o seu corpo fino e esbelto, algo rude, para sair lá para fora._

_A rapariga Hyuga deitou-se de novo, olhando para o tecto de madeira com lágrimas frias e dolorosas._

_Pois… o anoitecer. Nunca mais poderia ver a luz do sol. Nunca._

_Estava presa. Presa na eterna escuridão._

_**Ma 's'en clusag dhuit a ghaineamh**_

Uma semana passara depois do encontro no escritório. Itachi e Hinata não se davam muito bem (Nem Hidan, que tinha saído muito mal depois daquela coisa do fígado), os dois vampiros não se aproximavam muito um do outro. Itachi ainda não a perdoara pelo murro no nariz. Ele odiava quando alguém lhe batia, especialmente as mulheres que desejava. Hinata estava simplesmente envergonhada, não pelo murro mas pelo beijo.

Hinata suspirou, sentando-se ao lado de Neji. Lia e relia o ficheiro que Kakashi lhe entregara, via Sasuke, á uma semana atrás.

_ De que é que isso fala, a final? - Perguntou o humano suavemente, lançando um olhar ás folhas de papel.

_ Informações que terei que entregar a uma pessoa muito importante para mim. - Fechou a pasta, suspirando levemente e olhou-o com carinho, sorrindo com gentileza - Tu tens o cabelo igual ao da minha Nee-chan. – Murmurou ela fascinada, passando os fios castanhos por entre os dedos – E os olhos. E o nariz. E as sobrancelhas.

Neji corou violentamente ao senti-la tão próxima do seu corpo. Ele era um pobre e simples humano, era um bocado difícil controlar as suas hormonas quando uma mulher tão bela quanto aquela se aproximava tanto de si. Mesmo que se mentaliza-se que aquela vampira era a irmã da sua avó e que, por acaso, tinha mais de sessenta anos e podia arrancar-lhe a cabeça em cinco segundo, não conseguia negar os seus impulsos de adolescente.

_ Como era o teu pai, Neji-kun?

Ele foi apanhado de surpresa pela pergunta. Pestanejou algumas vezes, antes de lhe lançar um pequeno sorriso repleto de tristeza.

_ Ele era… distante. Quase não tinha tempo para mim. Sempre empenhado na sua profissão. – Sussurrou ele com alguma mágoa – Mesmo assim, eu amava-o. Era meu pai, sempre será meu pai, mesmo depois de morto. Talvez… talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes se a minha mãe não tivesse morrido com o meu nascimento.

Hinata olhou-o tristemente antes de lhe dar um pequeno abraço. Afagou-lhe o cabelo, encostando a cabeça no seu pescoço. Sentia e ouvia o bater constante do coração jovem do rapaz. O cheiro dele era apelativo, infelizmente, da maneira errada. Comer o seu sobrinho neto estava fora de questão.

_ Merda! Estou atrasado para o trabalho! – Fez Neji de repente.

Mais uma vez, levou uma palmada na nuca.

_ Atento á língua, meu menino. – Ralhou Hinata com alguma suavidade no seu supostamente duro tom.

Neji grunhiu algo incompreensível, esfregando a cabeça. Suspirou, sorrindo ligeiramente.

_ É esse o teu instinto maternal a trabalhar? – Perguntou o Humano enquanto se levantava. – Bem… tenho que ir. Adeus, Nee-chan. – Ele curvou-se, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na face.

_ Tem cuidado, sim? Não vás a lado nenhum sem o Kiba ou o Naruto. Liga para o meu telemóvel se acontecer alguma coisa.

Neji revirou os olhos, já acostumado aquela conversa.

_ Eu sei, Hinata-nee-chan, já me disseste isso, milhões de vezes. – Começou a caminhar para a porta – O Kiba já lá deve estar em baixo á minha espera. Adeus, Nee-chan.

Hinata observou-o a desapareceu e o seu lábio pálido estremeceu. De alguma forma, ser chamada de "Nee-chan" fazia sentir-se amada.

_ Espero que ele fique bem. – Murmurou ela para ninguém em particular – As crianças são tão irresponsáveis.

_ Ele tem quase vinte anos, não é uma criança.

Ela poderia ter guinchado, mas não o fez. Virou-se, assustada e espantada ao ser completamente apanhada de surpresa. Pestanejo, observando o Uchiha que estava sentado num dos sofás mais afastados, pernas cruzadas e jornal na mão. Não o vira, sentira ou cheirara. A sua presença tinha sido completamente despercebida… como é que tal coisa era possível?

Era mais uma prova de como ele era poderoso.

_ Mima-lo demasiado. – Continuou Itachi no seu tom monótono e frio, virando a página do jornal – É para compensar algo?

Hinata prendeu a respiração, sentindo a raiva apoderar-se dela gradualmente. Como é que aquele homem se atrevia a falar-lhe daquele assunto? Ela era, tal como todas as mulheres imortais, sensível ás questões de infertilidade.

_ Não estou a tentar compensar nada. – Rosnou baixinho, olhos brancos brilhando de fúria interior – Ele é da minha família. Tudo o que resta do meu passado.

_ Assim parece. Mas tens consciência que o terás que libertar mal isto tudo acabe, não tens? Com o tempo, o rapaz irá envelhecer, ficará fraco e acabará por morrer. Com esse ciclo natural da vida irás sofrer porque te afeiçoaste demasiado. A não ser, claro, que tenciones torná-lo um de nós.

A cada palavra que ele lançava, mas Hinata queria espancá-lo, ultrajada.

_ É claro que não! Como é que te atreves a dizer tal coisa!? Eu nunca transformaria Neji em algo tão sujo e monstruoso como eu sou. – A sua voz fraquejou um pouco e ela inspirou – Nunca.

Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, colocando o jornal por cima das pernas. Os seus olhos vermelhos analisavam-na atentamente, frios e calculistas, enquanto ela simplesmente o mirava com algum desdém.

_ Achas-te um monstro, Hinata.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, uma minúscula pausa. Ambos se olhavam fixamente, vermelho no branco, branco no vermelho.

_ Todos os imortais são monstros. Todos nós temos desejos horríveis e nojentos, que nos tornam ainda mais aberrantes do que somos.

_ Teoria interessante. Mas penso que aqueles que resistem a esses… desejos, conseguem ainda manter aquela humanidade que sempre tiveram, não é verdade? Além disso, os humanos não são assim tão inocentes como os pintas. Muitos matam, violam, roubam. Tudo isso para meramente satisfazer os seus desejos mais negros. Em parte, continuamos todos humanos, mesmo que seja simplesmente no nosso cérebro.

_ Não estou com a mínima disposição para discutir tais assuntos contigo. – Resmungou Hinata baixinho, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado. – Tenho mais que fazer. – E virou-se para sair, pois aquela presença forte incomodava-a seriamente. Era mentira, ela não tinha nem uma tarefa, mas afastar-se daquele homem parecia ser vital. Os acontecimentos da semana passada não deveriam ser repetidos.

_ Pareces ter um estranho e irracional medo de mim.

E com aquilo, Hinata paralisou no lugar, perto da porta. Lenta e cuidadosamente, ela virou-se para trás, rangendo os dentes de forma irritada.

_ Desculpa?

_ Toleras Neji, Kakashi e Hidan. Falas com eles e permites que te toquem. Mas, estranhamente, tal coisa não acontece comigo. Pareces afastar-te e esconder-te de cada vez que me aproximo. Tens medo de mim.

_ Não tenho nada.

Ela não tinha medo dele. Apenas do que poderia fazer se não se afastasse.

_ Então prova-o.

_ Hã?

_ Prova que não tens medo de mim ou da minha presença.

Hinata engoliu em seco, estremecendo ligeiramente. Ele não saíra do sitio, sentado ali naquele sofá tão afastado. Aqueles olhos de sangue nunca a tinham deixado por um momento, recolhendo toda a informação que viam.

Tremendo suavemente, a Hyuga caminhou com passos ligeiros em direcção do vampiro mais velho, franzindo o sobrolho escuro lentamente. Estendeu o seu braço pálido a sua direcção, respirando fundo.

A ponta do seu dedo tocou na bochecha suave de Itachi.

No outro segundo, já Hinata tinha corrido para o outro lado da sala, lançando-lhe um olhar desafiador.

_ Como eu disse, não tenho medo de ti.

Itachi observou-a secamente, suspirando com suavidade. Levantou-se e a vampira paralisou mais uma vez, todos os seus sentidos espetaram-se, completamente em alerta. O homem aproximou-se, colocando o jornal em cima da mesa e parou de andar mesmo á sua frente.

Ela nunca reparara como ele era alto…

_ Isso apenas comprova as minhas suspeitas, Hinata. Tens medo de mim. A minha dúvida é: Porquê? – Inclinou-se um pouco, aproximando o seu rosto do dela.

_ E-eu não tenho medo. – Mas a sua voz falhara, transmitindo todo o nervosismo que ela sentia por o ter tão perto de si.

_ Não? Então porque é que estás a tremer dessa maneira? Porque é que gaguejas? Porque é que evitas olhar para mim?

O cheiro dele era apelativo, de uma maneira muito diferente a comida. A vontade de se atirar aos seus braços era grande, mas algo na sua mente despertava e impedia-a. Aquele acontecimento no escritório do Uchiha tinha sido uma falha de segurança, uma simples amostra de que também ela sentia desejo. Mas agora o receio de ser usada dolorosamente outra vez era mais forte do que qualquer vontade de ser tocada ou beijada.

Prendeu a respiração ao sentir a mão dele, tão fria e elegante, tocar-lhe na face com carinho. Mirou-o, medrosa, ficando quase chocada ao ver a intensidade do olhar vermelho.

Sem pensar, fechou os olhos com força. Se iria ser magoada, preferia levar a mente para outro lado.

_ Pára com isso.

Itachi falava-lhe á orelha e ela lançou um pequeno som assustado, mas não abriu os olhos.

_ Eu quero-te.

Oh não. As memórias indesejadas voltavam. A secretária. Os toques violentos e dolorosos. Aquela coisa nojenta a mover-se dentro do seu corpo, despedaçando-a e mutilando-a. Os dourados, portadores de um brilho tão maléfico que poderiam ser confundidos com os do Diabo.

_ Mas não me pareces muito inclinada a deixar-me possuir-te.

Iria ele… iria ele forçá-la, como fizera o outro? Seria aquele homem que acariciava o seu rosto naquele momento tão desprezível e monstruoso como o outro que aniquilara toda a sua família?

_ Parece que terei que te seduzir, passinho por passinho, durante muito tempo, até cederes á minha vontade. Não tenho pressa… és tão imortal como eu. Temos todo o tempo do Universo.

Agora aquelas palavras confundiram-na. Não iria ele violá-la como um animal selvagem? Ele iria apenas seduzi-la até ela ceder-lhe o seu corpo de livre vontade… era bom saber. Assim não sairia magoada. Mas antes que o alívio tomasse o seu corpo, algo lhe atingiu a mente…

Seduzir? Seduzir com o quê?

Lábios suaves encostaram-se aos seus, num gesto tão doce e delicado que Hinata nem sequer conseguiu temê-lo. Era apenas um beijo. Não mostrava violência, não mostrava desejo negro ou malícia. Era apenas um simples e calmo beijo.

Incoscienemente, Hinata rodeou o pescoço do vampiro com os braços, retribuindo com a mesma doçura e delicadeza.

Se era assim que seria seduzida, então não teria problemas em ceder…

_**Ma 'se leabaidh dhut an gheamainn**_

_Dois meses tinham passado lenta e trabalhosamente. Hinata já conseguia caçar sozinha e distinguir os cheiros de alguns animais. Tinha sido complicado e demorado, mas lá apanhou o estranho jeito. _

_Tenten desaparecia algumas vezes durante a lua cheia, como se o aparecimento daquela esfera branca a evaporasse, confundindo Hinata. Perguntara-lhe uma vez, mas a mulher de olhos castanhos recusara-se a dizer-lhe o que quer que seja._

_Mas Hinata não se importava muito com isso. A outra mulher tinha o direito a ter segredos e iria respeitar isso. Tenten estava a mostrar-lhe, a pouco e pouco, que ser vampiro não era tão monstruoso como a Hyuga pensara. Ainda tinham muita humanidade na alma, ainda poderiam amar, odiar, sentir tudo o que um humano sentia._

_Estava uma noite clara, pois a lua esférica iluminava a floresta com os seus fracos raios de pérola. Hinata lavava as suas roupas num pequeno tanque que estava no pátio ao lado da cabana que ela e Tenten partilhavam. Mais uma vez, a mulher de cabelos castanhos tinha desaparecido._

_Resmungando com uma nódoa que teimava em não sair, Hinata esfregou a peça de roupa com mais força contra a pedra, tentado lavar o tecido sujo, já gasto pelo tempo._

_Um estranho som paralisou-a. Largando a roupa molhada, a jovem vampira virou-se, olhando com desconfiança para todos os lados. Parou de respirar, anulando tal barulho, concentrando-se para descodificar tudo o que ouvia._

_Passos… sim. Eram passos. Mas não de pessoa. A criatura deveria ter, pelo menos, quatro patas._

_Passando os seus olhos brancos pela escuridão densa e complexa, Hinata levou as mãos ao peito, chocada._

_Era enorme, absolutamente gigantesco. Caminhando lentamente na sua direcção, um grande lobo castanho olhava-a intensamente. Nunca vira algo tão selvaticamente belo. O pelo longo e cuidado brilhava á luz do luar, e uma aura de mistério rodeava-o completamente. Hinata colocou-se numa das posições de ataque que a sua misteriosa amiga lhe ensinara, desconfiada apesar de todo o seu espanto._

_Lançou um olhar de desafio ao lobo, fixando-se naqueles olhos de chocolate, tristes e algo envergonhados._

_A realização atingiu-a como uma flecha afiada e cortante. Aquele enorme animal…. Aquela gigantesca criatura… aquele ameaçador lobo era…_

__ Tenten? – Murmurou ela fracamente, um mero suspiro que acabou por desaparecer na atmosfera._

_A loba anuiu, olhando para o chão com pura vergonha. Hinata suspirou, caminhando lentamente em direcção da sua amiga, agora tão diferente do normal. Ergueu a mão, tocando no pelo macio do dorso da Loba. Ajoelhou-se em frente de Tenten, acariciando-lhe o focinho peludo, sorrindo-lhe fracamente._

_Com um ganido, Tenten deitou-se no chão, encostando a sua grande e peluda cabeça no peito volumoso de Hinata. A loba suspirou, fechando os seus olhos castanhos enquanto sentia os magros braços de Hinata rodearem-na com gentileza._

_**O hi shiubhlainn leat**_

Yep… I'm back!

Waw… semi-Yuri, pessoal XD lol.

Não está muito mau, pois não? Eu pessoalmente gosto muito mais de como está agora do que estava antes ^-^ foi por isso que o reescrevi e o mesmo vai acontecer com os capítulos em frente.

Eu apercebi-me de uma coisa muito gira quando escrevia a "Nona peça". Adoro escrever Itachi de um modo sedutor. *-* Infelizmente essa personalidade interessante não poderia ser aplicada totalmente nesta história, mas pelo menos posso aqui colocar um bocadinho de sex appeal XD

Agora que estou de férias vou tentar acabar com esta revisão toda de uma vez, por isso esperem pelo próximo capitulo, pois ele deve estar a chegar.

Vocês sabem que eu vos adoro, não é? Obrigado por não terem desistido desta porra e espero que me perdoem por ter demorado tanto tempo a mudar o que quer que seja T3T

Agora, como eu faço isto em todas as minhas outras histórias: Leiam "A cor do fogo", "A Nona Peça" e "Scar" please!

Bjs!

Evil.


	7. 7Judicandos homo réus

Capitulo sete novamente aqui!

Espero que gostem ^\\\\^

Por favor, leiam.

Obrigado pela atenção

* * *

_Estava a chover fortemente. As nuvens espessas e cinzentas cobriam o céu por completo. Hinata pestanejou, vendo que a sua pálida pele não ardia com a luz do dia. Lançou um olhar interrogativo a Tenten, que lhe sorria calmamente, afastando alguns dos seus cabelos ensopados da cara._

__ Nestes dias chuvosos um vampiro pode andar á luz do dia, visto que não há sol. – Disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos num tom suave, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes enquanto sentia as gotas de água embaterem no seu esbelto corpo – Mas tem cuidado, a qualquer momento um raio solar pode escapar pelas nuvens._

_A jovem vampira anuiu fracamente. Gostava da sensação da água cair sobre a sua pele branca. Adorava aquele tom cinzento do dia, depois de viver tantas semanas na escuridão da noite. _

_Com uma estranha gargalhada quase divertida, a Hyuga começou a dançar algo improvisado, ciente do olhar de chocolate da loba, que se limitava a sorrir. _

_A sensação de liberdade era maravilhosa, tão doce e gentil que quase queria cantar. Estava completamente encharcada, molhada até aos ossos, mas não importava. Nada naquele mundo cruel poderia acabar com aquele momento dourado em tal dia chuvoso. _

_Abriu os braços e olhou para cima, para as enormes e cheias nuvens que choravam tão pesadamente. Sorriu-lhes abertamente, as suas pérolas brancas tão abertas que lhe ocupavam quase a cara inteira. Rodopiou, deixando os seus pés descalços deixarem marcas redondas na lama. Adorava tudo. Os sons das batidas constantes das gotas grossas e gordas. O cheiro da terra e da folhagem molhada, tão selvagem, mas tão deliciosamente belo, como o mais encantado dos sonhos. _

_Hinata suspirou, satisfeita._

_**Hi ri bho, ho rionn o ho,**_

Hinata suspirou, satisfeita.

Docemente mergulhada na água quente daquela enorme banheira, a vampira fechou os olhos brancos, relaxando. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha um luxo daqueles. Desde que se transformara no que era não tivera tempo nem oportunidade para simplesmente se deixar levar pelo calor da água.

Quase ronronou ao sentir aquele calor molhado tocar-lhe na nua pele. Observou as enumeras bolhas e espuma que cobriam a superfície da água, deslizando com suavidade pelo liquido liso.

Ela olhou para o tecto branco, deitando-se relaxada na banheira.

A casa de banho continha um leve aroma de rosas, acompanhado com os óbvios cheiros do dia a dia que se tinham embrenhado nas suas roupas sujas, agora deixadas no chão como um fardo pesado e desnecessário. Sentia o cheiro de Neji, tão doce e comestível que era quase impossível não lhe dar uma dentada. O cheiro suave e tranquilo de Kakashi, que sempre colocava o braço em volta dos seus ombros quando lhe dava um bom conselho. O cheiro picante e rude de Hidan, que adormecia em todas as posições e sítios, sem se importar do local onde se encontrava ou quem o acompanhava.

E sentia aquele aroma inexplicável de Itachi, tão irresistível mas ao mesmo tempo demoníaco, como a mais letal das tentações.

Seduzir… ele queria seduzi-la. Mas porquê? Ela era bonita, isso não poderia negar, mas existiam mulheres muito mais belas e formosas que a sua pessoa. Muito mais desejáveis.

Porque quereria ele seduzir alguém como a Hyuga, se ela nem sequer estava disposta a entregar o seu corpo? Hinata franziu o sobrolho, sentando-se levemente, provocando algumas ondulações subtis na água quente.

_Eu quero-te._

Prendeu a respiração ao lembrar-se daquelas palavras sussurradas ao seu ouvido.

Ele queria-a. Na cama. Queria o seu corpo e satisfazer-se com ele. Mas, curiosamente, não parecia estar a forçá-la a nada. Estava consideravelmente mais próximo, isso ela poderia afirmar, mas não a forçava. Quando lhe tocava, era no ombro ou nas mãos, gestos simples e delicados. Uma vez ou outra roubava-lhe um pequeno mas suave beijo de surpresa, deixando-a sem fôlego e a chorar por mais.

Ele deixava-a frustrada. Muito frustrada. E Hinata odiava isso.

Parte de si queria ser tocada. Queria ceder á vontade do vampiro e deixar que ele tomasse por completo o seu corpo. Mas a outra parte, aquela que ela ouvia plenamente, gritava-lhe para se afastar, pois as aparecias não eram o que pareciam e aquele homem poderia ser, na verdade, tão bruto e vil como Orochimaru.

Por pura curiosidade, Hinata acabara por roubar um dos livros de capa laranja do Kakashi. Ouvira, já algum tempo, Hidan referir que aqueles objectos eram pura e completa pornografia escrita da maneira mais porca e gráfica que existia. Com tantos pensamentos porcos e gráficos na sua mente, provocados por um certo Uchiha, Hinata quis saber mais sobre aquele mundo do sexo.

Sabia o básico sem ler os livros. Pénis e vagina. Fim.

Mas quando folheou aquelas páginas Hinata apercebeu-se que Sexo parecia ser mais do que simplesmente enfiar um pénis dentro de uma vagina e mexer-se até acontecer alguma coisa.

Parecia haver toques, carícias e formas de estimular. O livro que roubara a Kakashi estava dividido em vários contos diferentes, com diversas personagens. Havia muitos casos e ela lera-os a todos, um bocado a medo, enquanto mordia o lábio lentamente.

Sabia que nunca iria admiti-lo a ninguém, mas o seu conto favorito tinha sido o que envolvia dois homens. Não sabia bem porquê, mas talvez era porque nenhuma mulher estava inserida naquela parte, ou seja, Hinata não se iria relacionar com tal pessoa. Mas, pelo menos, aprendera como é que dois homens tinham sexo, pois sempre tivera essa dúvida.

Mas, por alguma razão, todos os personagens pareciam adorar cada momento que passavam nos braços uns dos outros. Falavam de prazer, mas ela não entendia onde raio estava o gosto de ter o que quer que seja dentro de si. Como poderiam afirmar que sexo dava prazer?

Ou o escritor era estúpido, ou então era mentiroso.

Sexo não dava prazer. Era frio, cruel e doloroso como uma tortura medieval. Era um acto selvático, nojento e desprezível. Hinata apertou os lábios, franzindo o seu sobrolho fortemente. Livros eram livros. Histórias inventadas para entreter as mentes curiosas. A realidade era crua e gelada. A agonia continuava lá, cinquenta anos depois, e não parecia sair tão depressa.

Sonhava sempre em apagá-la. Em substitui-la por algo mais doce e agradável. Apenas não sabia como.

_**Ailein Duinn, o hi shiubhlainn leat**_

_Era uma noite de lua cheia. A grande esfera brilhava nos céus, iluminado a floresta com um fraco tom de pérola. A grande Loba estava sentada num rochedo liso e angular, olhando para a paisagem atentamente. _

_Hinata estava sentada ao seu lado, olhando o céu escuro. As estrelas brilhavam no manto de escuridão, sorrindo para os terrestres com as suas cores cintilantes. Com um suspiro, a vampira fechou os olhos, encostando a sua cabeça no peito peludo da Loba. _

_Tenten não se mexeu, mas também não rejeitou o toque, já habituada á aparente necessidade que a jovem vampira tinha pela mais pequena amostra de afecto. Os seus olhos castanhos analisavam o terreno com atenção, tentando descobrir alguma falha._

__ Está uma boa noite. – Murmurou Hinata suavemente, olhando para o focinho da amiga._

_Tenten anuiu. Ela não se podia expressar por palavras quando estava naquele estado animalesco e selvagem, mas entendia tudo o que a Hyuga dizia._

__ Sempre gostei da lua cheia. – Continuou a vampira, sabendo bem que a Loba a ouvia silenciosamente – é tão redonda. Parece uma pérola gigante. _

_Ela ouviu um barulho estranho, como se fosse uma mistura de riso selvático e asfixia cruel. Olhou para Tenten, que tremia suavemente, dentes brancos e afiados como lâminas mortais visivelmente á mostra. Hinata franziu o sobrolho negro, fazendo beicinho._

__ Não te rias! Não tem piada. É apenas a minha opinião._

_Tenten lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente: __É a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi__._

_A vampira fez-lhe uma careta antes de se virar de novo para a lua, amuada. Ouviu de novo o estranho riso da Loba, mas ignorou-a desta vez, fazendo-se de difícil. _

_A musica repetitiva dos grilos ecoava na clareira. As belas flores selvagens pareciam brilhar no meio da vegetação, iluminadas pela luz do luar, brancas e fantasmagóricas. O vento uivava sonoramente por entre as árvores, trazendo consigo cheiros diversos, picantes e doces, sujos e limpos, belos e horríveis._

_Ouviu algo estranho. Passos, sim… eram passos. Passos suaves e cautelosos. Tenten levantou-se, rosnando baixinho, como se a avisasse para se colocar atrás do seu grande corpo peludo. Hinata cumpriu a ordem silenciosa, engolindo em seco. Espreitou por entre o pelo espesso da amiga, ainda curiosa por saber quem era._

_Pestanejou._

_Eram dois grandes lobos, apesar de um ser maior que o outro. Tinham ambos pêlo negro, liso e cuidado. Hinata conseguia ver claramente que eram machos, pois os seus órgãos genitais estavam bem á mostra._

_Tenten relaxou com um suspiro quase cansado, caminhando em direcção dos dois lobos negros. Era obvio que os conhecia. Os três animais sentaram-se num estranho triângulo, conversando entre si com alguns rugidos. Apenas se viam as suas silhuetas enormes e corpulentas. A paisagem á sua volta era tão perfeita que tudo aquilo parecia fantasia. Diversos insectos luminosos começaram a dançar na escuridão, tão belos e maravilhosos, rodopiando em volta dos três grandes animais. _

_Pela primeira vez desde que encontrara Tenten, Hinata sentiu-se só, ali sentada no rochedo, completamente fora do contesto selvático daquela floresta encantada._

_**Ma 's en t-iasg do choinlean geala**_

_ É difícil encontrar mais pistas. Aquela criatura está sempre a mudar de lugar. – Murmurou Itachi calmamente, encostando-se ao cadeirão vermelho escuro onde se sentava no momento. – É como se ele estivesse sempre a um passo á frente de nós. É frustrante.

A mulher que o acompanhava não disse nada por momentos. Olhou-o intensamente, mãos delicadas no queixo feminino, uma posse de descontracção.

_ Talvez devas procurar com mais força.

_ Falar é fácil.

_ Orochimaru tem diversas terras. Algumas que nem sequer conhecemos. É natural que esteja sempre a movimentar-se, especialmente convosco atrás da sua cabeça. – Ela pegou num copo que estava ao seu lado, elevando-o até aos lábios pálidos – Terás que ser persistente. Não é que não tenhas tempo. Todos temos.

Itachi levantou-se com um grunhido, caminhando até a uma enorme pintura que estava exposta na parede. Uma bela paisagem de por do sol tinha sido ali gravada, tão maravilhosa com todos os seus tons quentes e suaves. Trazia-lhe memórias vastas, longínquas, de quando ele era um simples humano com expectativas fantásticas para o futuro.

_ Não… já não tenho tanto tempo como julgas, minha amiga. Agora com o rapaz humano envolvido… é complicado.

_ Hum… queres dar-lhe uma vida normal. – Fez ela com um sorriso.

_ Quero que tudo á sua volta seja normal. Quero-o longe de nós, longe do nosso mundo. Não é seguro. Não só está em perigo nas ruas, graças a Orochimaru, mas também pode estar em perigo aqui, dentro da nossa casa. E seu algum de nós perde o controlo?

A mulher suspirou, bebendo um bocado de licor. Lambeu os seus lábios de seguida, olhando-o com atenção.

_ Tenho a certeza que o Naruto aprendeu a lição. Não voltará a acontecer. – E sorriu-lhe docemente – Vais ver. Vai tudo correr bem.

_ Como é que vai tudo correr bem? O rapaz pode ser mordido a qualquer momento… ainda acaba como tu! Preso numa divisão durante toda a eternidade. Orochimaru está sempre a escapar-nos e a Hinata…

Travou-se de repente, olhando a outra mulher com cuidado. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, encostando-se no cadeirão com elegância de nobre. Lentamente, um sorriso de pura malícia apareceu-lhe nos lábios carnudos.

_ A Hinata? Não acabaste, meu querido. Problemas com meninas?

_ Não há qualquer problema. – Resmungou o vampiro, virando-se de novo para a pintura.

_ É claro que não. Então essa frustração sexual vem de onde?

_ Eu não estou sexualmente frustrado. – Cruzou os braços, quase embaraçado pelo tema de conversa.

_ Mentes-me tão mal, meu rapaz. Diz-me o que se passa? O que é que ela te fez.

Itachi não respondeu de imediato, limitando-se a olhar para a pintura escaldante com os seus olhos de sangue. O seu rosto pálido mostrava algum ressentimento. Com um longo e complexo suspiro, o Uchiha olhou para trás, olhos de sangue olhando-a com algum medo e culpa.

_ Quero-a.

A mulher pestanejou, inclinando a cabeça. Encostou-se ao seu cadeirão antes de lançar um pequeno sorriso matreiro.

_ Oh… estou a ver. E onde está o problema? Tanto tu como o teu irmão ganham todas as mulheres que querem.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, fechando os seus olhos rubros.

_ Ela tem medo de mim.

_ Medo? Porquê?

_ Não sei. Nunca lhe fiz nada que a magoa-se. Mas parece querer-me o mais afastado possível, principalmente depois do beijo.

A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas, levantando os seus pés para os colocar por cima do cadeirão.

_ Beijaste-a e ela ficou assustada. – Sorriu maliciosamente – Beijas assim tão mal, meu caro?

_ É claro que não! – Rosnou levemente, dando meia volta para a encarar. Odiava quando duvidavam das suas capacidades – Não sei o que se passou. Primeiro estava tudo bem, depois o Sasuke interrompeu-nos, a seguir ela ficou cheia de medo e deu-me um murro. Foi demasiado estranho.

_ Hum… e o que vais fazer? Desistir?

_ Desistir não faz o meu género. Comecei por seduzi-la lentamente. E já começou a ceder. A cada dia que passa acaba por aceitar mais um pouco a minha presença.

_ Era difícil não o fazer. Mas devo dizer que estou admirada, Itachi, seduzir não é algo que faças com frequência. Isso é mais para o teu irmão. Deves desejá-la muito, para te dares ao trabalho. – Suspirou levemente, sorrindo mais um pouco – Deves contorcer-te todos dias quando tentas dormir, imaginando-a encostada a ti enquanto te aproveitas dela selvaticamente.

Itachi odiava como aquela mulher parecia conhecer os desejos mais profundos das pessoas. Era uma arma psicológica fantástica, absolutamente fiável e infalível.

Mas, por muito estranho que parecesse, ela estava errada.

_ Eu desejo-a, não o vou negar. E claro, como tu afirmas-te, contorço-me todos os dias a pensar nela. Mas aproveitar-me do seu corpo selvaticamente não é algo que aprecie. Fazer amor seria muito mais indicado para o que imagino.

_ Fazer amor? Queres dizer abraços, beijos e carícias ternas e adoráveis? – Ele anuiu e a mulher sorriu ainda mais, inclinando a sua cabeça um pouco – Bem, bem. Vou dizer-te a verdade, sempre te achei um daqueles duros e fortes durante o acto.

_ Nunca tiveste sexo comigo. Como é que haverias de saber o que quer que seja? - E sentou-se de novo, encarando-a seriamente – Nada disso interessa. É a minha vida pessoal, vamos parar com esta conversa, por favor.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada divertida, encostando-se com a sua elegância fria nas almofadas fofas do cadeirão. Lançou-lhe um sorriso maléfico, ainda com leves sons de humor a escapar-lhe pelos seus lábios carnudos.

_ Tudo bem, meu querido amigo. Paremos com isto. – O seu rosto tomou, então, uma expressão séria – Mas aviso-te já, Itachi. Se a magoas, eu mato-te.

Foi a vez dele sorrir, fechando os seus olhos vermelhos.

_ Eu sei.

_**Ma 's na Righ do luchd-faire**_

_Tenten, Gai e Lee. Eram um trio já antigo, segundo a Loba. Hinata observava os dois agora homens que estavam sentados á mesa de jantar com um misto de curiosidade e fascínio, olhos brancos arregalados e brilhantes._

_Pareciam ser pai e filho, de tão parecidos que eram. Os seus cabelos negros como carvão tinham um estranho corte á tigela. Nunca na sua jovem vida vira ninguém com um penteado daqueles. Os olhos de ambos eram pretos, bastante semelhantes, apesar dos do Lee serem um pouco mais redondos. Eram os dois pálidos, de corpos bem-feitos e musculosos. Vestiam-se com uma roupa esquisita, justa ao corpo num tom verde folha. _

_Eram também demasiado barulhentos._

__ Nunca imaginei que acabarias por acolher uma vampira, minha jovem Tenten. – Fez Gai calmamente enquanto passava os olhos por Hinata – Não depois do que te aconteceu._

_Tenten grunhiu como quem não queria responder enquanto Lee anuiu com energia, concordando plenamente com o seu mais querido sensei. A Hyua limitou-se a pestanejar, confusa, e virou a cabeça para o lado, franzindo o sobrolho._

__ É… pensava que odiavas toda a raça vampira depois do que te aconteceu com o Sasuke._

_Hinata pestanejou de novo,, ainda mais confundida que antes.._

_Quem raio era o Sasuke?_

_A sobrancelha escura de Tenten estremeceu antes de ela levar uma caneca de cerveja á boca. Ela bebeu todo o seu conteúdo lentamente antes de embater com o objecto na mesa, provocando um enorme estrondo._

_A vampira saltou de susto com o barulho._

__ Eu não odeio a raça vampira… apenas os machos. Como podes ver, Hinata não é um macho. – Respondeu ela secamente, lançando-lhes um olhar irritado._

_Gai continuava a observar a vampira, semicerrando os seus olhos negros. A Hyuga olhou para o chão, incomodada por tais observações. Ser o centro a atenção não era algo que gosta-se muito…_

__ Olhos brancos… és uma Hyuga! – Admirou-se ele, esbugalhando os olhos cor de carvão._

_A reacção dos dois lobos mais novos foi a mesma, enquanto Lee e Tenten lançavam esganiçados sons de choque. Hinata pestanejou, confusa. Qual era o problema de ser uma Hyuga? Seria crime?_

__ Isso é verdade, morceguinha?_

_Hinata anuiu, ainda não percebendo qual era o problema. Gai encostou-se á sua cadeira, fascinado. O seu rosto engraçado estava preplexo, olhos pretos arregalados enquanto as suas longas pestanas mexiam-se de maneira esquisita quando ele pestanejava._

__ Maravilhoso, minha querida Tenten. Acolheste a primeira Hyuga não humana de todos os tempos. Vais, também, acolhe-la na nossa equipa? _

_Tenten fez uma careta feia, deformando o seu belo rosto durante alguns momentos._

__ Não sei… ela pode não odiar Orochimaru…_

_Hinata prendeu a respiração, petrificada. Por alguma razão, aquele nome fazia-a gelar e estremecer de medo e nojo. Porquê? Ela nunca tinha ouvido tal palavra._

__ Não? És tão afastada do mundo, bela Tenten. Não sabes que ele dizimou a família da tua vampira?_

_Tenten esbugalhou os seus olhos de chocolate enquanto Hinata fechava os punhos com força. Então era por isso que aquele nome era tão horrível para os seus sensíveis ouvidos. Orochimaru… o nojento homem de olhos dourados…_

_Recordava-se de cada pedacinho do rosto daquele homem, cada pormenor. E iria ficar sempre na sua memória, até á sua morte, pois a família Hyuga não tinha descanso enquanto ele andava pela face da terra._

__ Se é assim, então foi ele quem… - A loba olhou para Hinata com alguma preocupação, travando-se nas suas palavras. Suspirou, quase cansada e passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo castanho e mal cuidado – então… acho que poderá entrar na nossa equipa. _

__ Mas querida Tenten, ela poderá querer entrar na equipa dos Uchi…_

__ Não vai não, porque eu não deixo. – Cortou Tenten num tom decisivo, falando de uma maneira tão selvática que Hinata esbugalhou os olhos – Nem pensar que algo tão inocente com a minha morceguinha vai estar a dois metros de distância __dele__. – Hinata reparou no desdém que a voz de Tenten emanava ao pronunciar "dele"._

_Gai lançou algumas gargalhadas divertidas, colocando as mãos na sua barriga bem torneada enquanto de ria aberta e sonoramente. Os outros presentes pestanejaram com o humor do mais velho mas não disseram nada._

__ Ah! O amor dos jovens… sempre tão maravilhoso… – Fez ele enquanto limpava uma lágrima imaginaria do rosto._

_A caneca de metal que pertencia a Tenten voou em direcção do seu sensei, acertando em cheio na nuca do homem mais velho._

__ Eu não o amo! – Rosnou a loba num tom feroz. Parecia que a qualquer momento iria tomar a sua forma animal – Ele é apenas um vampiro louco, ingrato, mulherengo com uma estúpida fascinação pelos mortos e eu não sinto nada por ele a não ser repulsa!_

_Hinata pestanejou incrédula com a explosão da sua amiga. Nunca vira Tenten tão violenta. Muito menos por causa de um homem…_

_Quem seria? _

_Quem era esse de…_

…_Sasuke._

_**O hi shiubhlainn leat**_

_ Sasuke! – Fez Hinata de repente, esbugalhando os seus olhos brancos.

Estava no corredor. Os seus cabelos ainda continham um pouco de humidade e o seu corpo cheirava a lavado. Prendeu a respiração ao lembrar-se daquele nome e das reacções que ele provocara.

Engoliu em seco. Tinha que saber mais coisas.

Tentando correr a passo minimamente humano, Hinata percorreu aquele prédio em busca de um dos trigémeos. Qual quer um.

Passou por entre varias pessoas e criaturas, algumas que nem sequer lhe prestavam a menor atenção, olhou em volta.

Mas tudo em vão.

Onde estariam?

Grunhindo, ela tomou um corredor escuro e sombrio, onde nunca antes entrara na vida. Mordendo o lábio, começou a andar lentamente, atenta a qualquer som ou movimento, tentando ao máximo não respirar para não provocar barulho.

_ O que fazes aqui?

Reprimindo um guincho, ela virou-se. Itachi fechava uma porta de metal maciço, acabando por a fechar á chave. Olhava-a com alguma desconfiança e desafio, mas sem qualquer expressão no seu rosto demasiado bonito.

Hinata lançou um olhar curioso á estranha e pesada porta atrás do Uchiha, que continuava em busca de uma resposta.

_ Hum… o que é q-que está ali dentro? – Perguntou ela num fio de voz, abraçando o seu próprio corpo com força.

Ele lançou um olhar para a porta por cima do seu ombro antes de se virar de novo para a Hyuga, semicerrando os olhos vermelhos.

_ Não é da tua conta.

Nada era da sua conta. Orochimaru não era da sua conta. Neji não era da sua conta. Nenhum dos planos de ataque era da sua conta. Hinata rangeu os dentes com força, obviamente enraivecida por estar a ser tão posta de lado.

_ E porque não?

_ Segredos de família.

_ É uma arma?

_ Poderíamos dizer que sim. Mas é demasiado perigoso, por isso nada de te aproximares deste local outra vez. – E agarrou-a por um braço, praticamente arrastando-a dali para fora.

Hinata sentiu um arrepio agradável na sua espinha pelo toque dele, mas não disse nada deixando-se levar enquanto ele a condozia de novo para o seu apartamento.

_ Ainda não me respondeste. – Fez ele baixinho, sem olhar para ela – O que fazias ali?

_ Hum… estava á procura de um de vocês… É que… bem… - Era uma pergunta um bocado constrangedora…

_ O quê?

Ela teria corado como um tomate, se tal feito fosse possível. Olhou para o lado, levando a sua mão livre á cara enquanto tocava no seu lábio inferior com um dos seus dedos elegantes.

_ É que… - Ela olhou para o chão, embaraçada – Hum… a-alguma vez o teu irmão… bem… teve um caso com uma loba?

Itachi tinha sido apanhado de surpresa, parou de andar, pois já estavam na sala de estar e largou-lhe o braço, olhando-a com alguma incredulidade.

_ Quando dizes uma "loba" estás a falar do animal ou da fêmea do lobisomem? – Perguntou ele quase receoso. Tinha quase a certeza que o seu maninho não era zoófilo… quase.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas escuras, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

_ Lobisomem, como é evidente.

_ Sim… teve umas quantas… – Respondeu ele á pergunta, um bocado embaraçado por anunciar o quanto mulherengo o seu irmão era. Viu Hinata pestanejar – Ele não é lá muito bom com relações… não se contenta apenas com uma. Ele deve ser o vampiro mais odiado pela população feminina… acho que nem mesmo Orochimaru o vence nesse aspecto.

Então Sasuke deveria ser o vampiro que Tenten desprezava… não? Fazia sentido. Louco_, _não sabia se era ingrato, mulherengo com uma estúpida fascinação pelos mortos… tinha alguns pontos em comum com o homem que a loba descrevera.

_ Eu, pessoalmente, acho-o bastante simpático. – Informou Hinata num tom suave, sorrindo levemente.

_ Pff. Isso é porque ele sabia que eu tinha um interesse em ti quando te conhecemos. Se não fosse isso, provavelmente já ta andava a cortejar… heh… eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado Jiraiya ter sido o seu sensei.

Hinata não sabia quem raio era Jiraiya mas não tinha a certeza de querer conhecê-lo.

_ Oh…

O que poderia mais dizer?

_ Gostas de sangue de cavalo?

A Hyuga pestanejou, olhando-o perplexa. Ele esperava por uma resposta, sobrolho franzido e lábios comprimidos.

_ C-cavalo? Não sei. Nunca provei, para dizer a verdade.

_ Não? – Itachi parecia genuinamente admirado. Virou-se, fazendo sinal para o seguir com a mão. – Não sabes o que perdes, então. Esses queridos quadrúpedes conseguem ter uma qualidade sanguínea deliciosa.

Ela caminhou atrás dele, pestanejando levemente. Tinha que admitir que estava sedenta. Desde que conhecera Neji que nunca mais se alimentara, nem um cachorro abandonado ela sugara.

Entraram numa espécie de cozinha completamente inutilizada. Estava limpa, desde o chão ao tecto, cada pedacinho branco meticulosamente limpo até ao ultimo bocado.

Itachi caminhou até a um frigorífico de metal e abriu a porta, retirando de lá duas garrafas transparentes portadoras de um óbvio líquido vermelho escuro. Com um gesto certeiro, o vampiro atirou um dos objectos a Hinata, que o apanhou com facilidade.

Abrindo a tampa, a Hyuga fechou os olhos de prazer ao sentir o cheiro quase doce a sangue selvagem. Lambendo os lábios, levou a garrava á boca, engolindo um pouco do seu alimento.

_ Seria melhor se estivesse fresco. – Comentou Itachi após também ter bebido um pouco – Mas seria complicado termos cavalos aqui dentro.

Hinata limpou a boca com a palma da mão, pestanejando levemente. Encostou-se a uma mesa que estava ao lado do frigorífico e olhou para a sua garrafa ainda metade cheia.

_ Já alguma vez bebeste sangue humano? – Perguntou baixinho, ainda sem levantar o olhar.

Ele observou-a durante algum tempo, ponderando se haveria de responder ou não. Passado um bocado, suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos por uma fracção de segundo.

_ Já. Dos meus irmãos – Hinata ergueu o rosto, admirada e ele sorriu um pouco, apesar de a culpa ainda o remoer – Como é que achas que eles são o que são hoje?

_ E-eu pensei…. Orochimaru… – Mas Itachi abanou a cabeça, calando-a.

_ Esse só me transformou a mim. Kurenai e Sasuke não estavam em casa naquela noite… – E olhou-a com um laivo de humor – Hum… não te devia contar isto. Era troca por troca, não é verdade. Se não me dizes nada, não te direi nada.

Ela bufou, aborrecida. Levou novamente a garrafa aos seus lábios, acabando com o resto do conteúdo líquido e escuro.

_ Tu és mau.

_ Hn.

_ E tens um vocabulário muito extenso. – Puro sarcasmo.

_ Ora, minha jovem menina, como podeis insinuar tal blasfémia profana?

Ela acabou por sorrir um pouco, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Era bom sentir algum conforto em humor estranho e quase sem qualquer piada. Colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa e abriu os olhos, prendendo a respiração.

Mais uma vez não o tinha pressentido, mais uma vez as suas capacidades não o acompanharam. Itachi estava ali, tão perto de si que os seus corpo quase se tocavam. Hinata estava presa, encurralada entre aquele corpo alto e a mesa onde se encostara momentos atrás.

Estranhamente, ela sentia mais excitação pelo que poderia acontecer do que medo. Olhou-o nos olhos, aqueles círculos vermelhos observavam-na atenta e cuidadosamente, como se esperassem que a Hyuga se acobardasse a qualquer momento.

Uma estranha e quase desconhecida vontade apareceu. Era horrível. Pior do que aquela espiral de fome e sede que sentia quando não se alimentava á demasiado tempo. Era pior do que aquele desejo terrível de morte, de sangue e chacina.

Ela queria-o.

Deve ter sido por isso que, inconscientemente, se colocou em bicos dos pés e o beijou, as suas mãos agarraram-lhe o rosto com um misto de violência e gentileza, enquanto os seus lábios se colavam aos dele.

Itachi ficara paralisado durante alguns momentos, antes de se voltar a entregar ao beijo, abrindo a boca para explorar a dela. Com um enorme e doce suspiro, Hinata rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços, acariciando o rabo-de-cavalo que ele sempre usava. Sentiu as mãos fortes mas gentis na sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perno do corpo masculino que desejava.

Não tinha medo. Não tinha receio. Mas porquê? Porque é que naquele momento sentia-se mais segura do que nunca? Porque é que os toques íntimos daquele homem (Que eram apenas beijos, mas, no seu ponto de vista, eram muito mais íntimos do que o habitual) não a amedrontavam?

De alguma forma louca, ela gostava. Hinata estava, por alguma razão estranha e desconhecida, a deliciar-se por ter aquela boca na dela, por abrir a sua para uma língua experiente. Por batalhar com aquele musculo rosado que a acariciava lentamente.

E aquele ardor no meio das pernas… na sua intimidade. Porque o sentia? E com ele? Porque é que apenas aquele homem a fazia sentir-se daquela maneira? O que é que aquele ardor significava? Era como se o seu corpo implorasse para ser tocado, enquanto a sua mente teimava a renegar tal vontade.

Estremecendo, Hinata pegou numa das mãos que estava na sua cintura, sem quebrar o beijo, e levou-a até ao seu peito, encostando a palma no seu seio redondo. Sentiu um leve arrepio de receio e de doçura e o beijo acabou por se aprofundar, enquanto os dedos masculinos apertavam gentilmente a sua carne redonda e ela quase derreteu.

_ O... que raio…?

Separaram-se rapidamente, quase raivosos por terem sido interrompidos… outra vez. Kurenai e Kakashi estavam á porta, ambos com os olhos arregalados e expressões de choque. Hinata rapidamente sentiu o embaraço vir ao de cima e escondeu o rosto por entre as mãos, enquanto Itachi se limitava a lançar um olhar de fúria para os intrusos.

Kakashi foi o primeiro a ultrapassar o choque, acabando por sorrir para a sua embaraçada amiga.

_ Bem, bem, Hinata, não sabia que tinhas esse espírito de marota dentro de ti.

Foi a ultima vez que Kakashi fez um comentário desses a Hinata…

_**Hi ri bho, ho ru bhi,**_

__ Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? – Perguntou Tenten, olhando para a vampira como se estivesse prestes a perder algo muito importante. Os seus olhos de chocolate mostravam tristeza e o seu lábio inferior tremia visivelmente. Parecia, com a máxima sinceridade, um cachorrinho abandonado._

_Hinata sorriu-lhe. Tinham passado quase quinze anos desde que conhecera a loba. Quinze anos desde que se tornara o que era. Quinze anos desde que a sua família tinha sido chacinada. Quinze anos desde a ultima vez que vira a sua irmã, Hanabi._

_Agora tinha uma importante missão e recusava-se a falhá-la. _

__ Vai correr tudo bem, Tenten-chan. – Fez a Hyuga calmamente. O seu gaguejar tinha desaparecido com o tempo e com o treino intensivo a que tinha sido submetida pela loba. Técnicas de sobrevivência e batalha tinham sido aprendidas e o mundo agora era visto de maneira diferente, mais claro e cruel, sem quaisquer fantasias idiotas e lamechas. _

_Lee e Gai estavam atrás de Tenten, ambos chorando abertamente. _

_O lobo mais velho abraçou a vampira com muita força, fungando de maneira demasiado sonora. Hinata ficou com o rosto molhado pelas láfrimas do homem choramingas, quanto sentia as suas costelas quase racharem pelo aperto furtivo._

__ Q-quando encontrares o velho Kakashi diz-lhe que eu e ele temos um duelo a fazer. – Chorou Gai quando a largou. Hinata sorriu com alguma ternura e anuiu, massajando as costas com uma mão._

__ Tem cuidado, jovem Hinata-chan! – Gritou Lee de forma estridente, apesar de ela estar apenas a um metro de distância. Hinata levou uma mão á orelha – Ouvi dizer que Hidan é muito violento e Asuma muito preguiçoso._

__ Isso não é nada que não se resolva. – Tenten abraçou a amiga, encostando o seu rosto ao cabelo azulado da mais nova – Têm cuidado, minha morceguinha. Se eles te magoarem eu dou-lhes uma coça._

_Ela anuiu, afastando-se, quase receosa por se separar da sua amiga. Pegou nas inúmeras malas e entrou no barco repleto de gente, acenando aos seus companheiros com avidez. Estes retribuíram, enquanto Gai e Lee choravam ainda mais. Jurou que tinha visto uma lágrima escorrer pelo belo e duro rosto de Tenten, mas poderia ser apenas a sua imaginação a trabalhar._

_Quando o barco começou a deslizar sobre a água calma do oceano, Hinata sentiu-se completamente só ao ver os seus lobos serem deixados para trás. Levantou os olhos para o céu, observando as estrelas brilhantes._

__ Nova Iorque aqui vou eu. – Murmurou ela para ninguém em especial._

_**Ailein Duinn, o hi shiubhlainn leat**_

Gaara olhou para a pessoa que se situava á sua frente com atenção. Franziu o sobrolho, tentando raciocinar a informação que lhe fora dada.

_ Tens a certeza que me consegues entregar a rapariga? – Perguntou ele friamente, encostado de maneira descontraída no seu sofá confortavel – E se fores descoberta?

_ Nunca ninguém desconfiou de mim até agora, não é verdade? – Fez a pessoa no mesmo tom de gelo. Gaara semicerrou os olhos perante a falta de respeito da sua serva. – Trabalho para ti como espiã há muitos anos e nenhum dos idiotas sabe disso. Se queres assim tanto aquela inútil, a darei de bom grado. Ela já está a meter o nariz e as mãos onde não deve.

O vampiro não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir as palavras azedas da rapariga á sua frente. Ah… o sofrimento de imbecis. Era quase gratificante sentir o desdém e dor por detrás daquelas palavras rudes, saber que alguém sofria.

_ O facto do teu queridinho Itachi-kun gostar tanto dela enerva-te, não é? – Fez a voz sádica e harmoniosa de Sakura, que acabara de entrar. Tanto Gaara como a rapariga olharam para a vampira rosada, que começara a dançar para uma melodia inaudível – O facto de ele nunca ter olhado para ti mais do que uma vez e estar tão enfeitiçado pela rosinha branca deixa-te furiosa. Hi-hi-hi… és tão patética.

A outra vampira rosnou, quase atacando Sakura. Gaara travou-a, pois ninguém tocava na sua querida e amada irmã. A mulher mais velha rui-se suavemente pela reacção da outra, voltando a rodopiar elegantemente pelo enorme e frio castelo. Abriu a boca simplesmente para cantar com a sua belíssima voz de Diva.

_Lala, lala, lala._

Era uma simples musica sem qualquer letra, mesmo assim parecia ter sido composta pelos mais belos e sábios anjos. Gaara suspirou, fechando os olhos de prazer com a melodia, antes de olhar para a sua serva, que continha uma expressão de nojo.

_ Vai então.

_ Sim, Gaara-Sama.

_ Ah, tens três dias para me trazeres a rapariga, Karin.

_**Dh'o lainn deoch ge boil le cac**__**h e**_

* * *

-3-

Capitulo sete está feito ! Vou acabar começar a trabalhar no oitavo. Obrigado pela antençao, meus queridos amigos ! ^-^

Espero que tenham gostado !

Bjs, Evil.

Ps: Tenho um novo fic SasuHina! ^-^

**Little Mouse**. É uma espécie de policial tarado, sem grande coisa de policia… ok, não fiz sentido. Mas se forem ver, vão entender o que quero dizer. Posso fazer um resumo, se for preciso.

"_Dez anos antes, o assassino de Suna tinha sido apanhado e preso, jurando vingança para alguém desconhecido. Agora casos semelhantes a esses voltaram, mas desta vez em Konoha. Uchiha Itachi, a sua fiel parceira Hinata e o artista Sai vão em busca do causador das mortes, visto que o original continua onde deveria estar, na prisão_

_Uma corrente de ódio liga o assassino ao ex-marido de Hinata, uma ligação que pode causar a morte á detective._

_Quem será o assassino?_

_O que quer ele com o ex-marido da Hyuga?_

_Quais são as suas razões para matar?_

_Será que o seu ex-marido é tão infiel como ela pensava?_

_Porque é que ela ouve sempre o Neji e a Ino fazerem sexo no apartamento de cima?_

_Porque é que Sai está sempre a falar de pilas?_

_E porque é que raio Itachi tem um cabelo tão bonito?"_

São perguntas que para quais a resposta está no fic. Por isso… leiam!

Ya… pior resumo de sempre.


	8. em reparo

Capitulo a ser reparado.

Obrigado pela a atenção.

Evil


	9. a reparar

Capitulo a ser reparado.

Obrigado pela a atenção.

Evil


	10. Chapter 10

olá outra vez. Não. Isto continua a não ser outro capitulo.

O capitulo sete já cá está. Dêem uma olhadela, please. As diferenças são muitas. Se não lerem os capitulos que foram revistos, então não vão entender a história quando eu começar a escrever um original.

Por isso;

Leiam e sexto e o setimo capitulo please!!!

Obrigado pela atenção.

Evil.


End file.
